Soeur de majustu
by maaya-san
Summary: 1 clan, 5 soeur. Le clan meurent au main d'un homme malfaisant, les 5 soeurs sont séparer sur le continent. Une version Inhabituel et encore jamais vu de Naruto Venez lire vous ne regretterez pas. Je vais peutêtre faire une suite si on me la demande.
1. Prologue

**Yaa**

**Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrit y'a un moment c'est ma première fic Naruto.**

**Prologue : Retour en arrière**

La fumée, les cris, la douleur, la peur, les flammes.

Il faisait noir, c'était la nuit, les flammes léchaient le ciel, des hommes tuait et volait.

Cette nuit d'horreur fut la dernière du clan Kimora un clan de majustu, un clan de magie de sorcellerie. Une femme courait protéger c'est enfants, c'est cinq fillette, voilà ce qui contait les mettrent a l'abri, les cacher. Pourquoi tout ce sang? tout ce carnage? Elle avait perdu son mari aux mains de c'est monstres, elle avait perdu sa famille. Elle regarde derrière elle voit l'aînée, elle courait derrière sa mère elle avait huit ans de grand cheveux vert des yeux couleur de l'améthyste devant elle un gamine de trois ans les cheveux blanc les yeux noirs le contraste parfait, elle tenait sa petite sœur par la main celle-ci avait deux ans elle avait les cheveux jaune ocre les yeux de rubis, dans c'est bras cette femme tenait deux jumelles, deux fausses jumelles, l'une au cheveux bleu et aux yeux de saphir l'autre au cheveux rouge et au yeux d'émeraude.

Elles arrivèrent dans une clairière une maison trônait en son centre.

: Mika! Mika je t'en pris ouvre

Mika : Yasu? Qu'y a t'il

Yasu : Ho Mika, Akira est mort le clan meurt, il vont tous nous tuer c'est la fin

Mika : Yasu calme-toi s'il te plait que viens tu foires ici

Yasu : protège mes enfants Mika offre leur une nouvelle identité une nouvelle vie je ne veux qu'un chose ne change pas leur nom

Mika : soit c'est d'accord Yasu je confirais tes fillettes a des gens en qui j'ai confiance et je veillerais sur elle afin qu'elle devienne assez forte pour venger leur clan

Yasu : merci Mika

Yasu embrassa c'est fillette et les Remis entre les mains de son plus vieil ami puis partit.

Mika : Yasu! Où va tu?

Yasu : c'est moi qu'il cherche je dois les affronter pour elle.

Yasu disparu alors laissant Mika avec c'est cinq fillette.

Le sorcier donna alors aux gamines un médaillon de couleur différente pour chaque une d'elle bleu, rouge, jaune. Blanc. Vert. Puis il les amena dans un village et leur effaça la mémoire.

L'aîné se retrouva a Kusa no Kuni c'est cheveux était noir c'est yeux améthyste elle s'appelait Yuki.

La seconde se retrouva a Suna no Kuni c'est cheveux était blond c'est yeux noir elle s'appelait Temari.

La troisième se retrouva a Kumo no Kuni c'est cheveux était brun c'est yeux rubis elle s'appelait Yume.

Les jumelles se retrouvèrent a Konoha no Kuni la plus « vieille » avait les cheveux rose et les yeux émeraude elle s'appelait Sakura, Sa petite sœur eux les cheveux bleu nuit et les yeux blanc ne pouvant garder c'est yeux bleu les même que sa sœur elle s'appelait Hinata.

**Prochain chapitre : La mission**

**Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE**


	2. Chapter 1 La mission

**Yaa**

**Voilà la suite (l'action commence réellement dans les chapitre qui suivent)**

**Chapitre 1 La mission**

Il faisait très beau à Konoha ce jour-là Sakura sortit du bureau de Tsunade lorsqu'elle tomba sur Kakashi.

Sakura : bonjour kakashi-sensei

Kakashi : Sakura justement les garçons voulaient te voir il s'entraîne dans la foret

Sakura : bien merci

Kakashi : Bye

Sakura : Bye

La jeune kunoichi partit en direction de la forêt ou Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient avec Kiba et Shino. Hinata aussi était la, elle attendait son amie.

Sakura : Hinata-chan?

Hinata se retournant : Sakura-chan je t'attendais

Sakura : Hokage-sama voulait me voir désoler

Hinata : c'est pas grave on y va?

Sakura : Hai!

Les deux kunoichi partirent s'entraînées. Après plusieurs heures Shizune apparu devant les deux filles.

Sakura : Shizune-san?

Shizune : Salut les filles

Hinata : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Shizune : Tsunade veut vous voir

Hinata : Nous voir?

Sakura : Toute les deux? Pour une mission?

Shizune : Je crois elle m'a simplement dit : « Shizune va me chercher Sakura et Hinata »

Hinata : ok on préviens les garçons et on y va

Shizune : bien

Shizune partit et les deux filles s'approchèrent des garçons qui venaient de terminés leurs combats.

Sakura : Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?

Hinata : Kiba-kun Shino-kun?

Les 4 interpellés se retournèrent

Naruto : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan

Sakura : Hokage-sama veut nous voir sûrement pour une mission on voulait vous prévenir de notre départ

Naruto : Si vous partez en mission, vous viendrez nous voir avant de partir?

Sakura : oui ne t'inquiète pas

Naruto : ben y'a pas de problème

Sakura : ok on se vois plus tard

Kiba : dans une heure autour d'un ramen

Hinata et sakura : ok bye

Kiba et Shino : bye

Naruto : Bye bye

Sasuke : …

Les deux filles partirent dans la direction pris par Shizune quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sakura : Tsunade-sensei?

: Sakura, Hinata vous voilà

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei? Que faites-vous ici?

: Je lui ai demander de venir car il vous accompagnera dans votre mission

Hinata : alors c'est bien pour une mission que vous nous avez fais venir hokage-sama

Tsunade : Oui c'est juste je veux que vous accompagner une jeune femme a Iwa no Kuni

Sakura : Et vous nous envoyer toute les deux ainsi que Kakashi-sensei pour une simple mission s'escorte?

Kakashi : D'après nos sources des ninjas d'Oto tourne autour de Iwa

Hinata : D'accord je comprends Kakashi-san viendra avec nous pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien si on se fait attaquée

Tsunade : non que je doute de vos talents de ninjas mais comme on dit mieux vos prévenir que guérir

Sakura : c'est d'accord j'accepte et toi Hinata

Hinata : oui bien sur (de toute façon y'on pas vraiment le choix)

Kakashi : nous partons demain a l'aube

Hinata : bien

Sakura : à demain alors

Les deux fille sortirent du bureau de Tsunade pour rejoindre les garçons au restaurent de ramen et Kakashi partit plus tard.

**Pas très long mais il sert de mise en place pour ce qui va se place**

**Prochain chapitre : Cauchemar au pays de la terre**

**Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE**


	3. Chapter 2 Cauchemar au pays de la terre

**Yaa! Voilà là sa commence pour vrai!**

**Chapitre 2 Cauchemar au pays de la terre**

Hinata et Sakura attendaient Kakashi devant les portes de Konoha.

Hinata : Il est en retard

Sakura : c'est pas nouveau

Hinata : Vingt-six ans et aucune ponctualité

Sakura : on s'habitue

Hinata : j'en ai assez d'attendre

Sakura : moi aussi il y va fort il a 3 heure de retard

: Yo!

Hinata et Sakura : Enfin!

Kakashi : Désolé y'a fallu que j'aille chercher la gamine

Hinata : Qui?

Kakashi se poussa pour laissez les deux filles voir l'enfant derrière lui. Elle avait de grand yeux violet et de magnifique cheveux blond elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Elle avait une grande boucle dans les cheveux et une petite robe rose.

Hinata et Sakura : KAWAIIIIIII

Kakashi sourit amusé pendant que la petite regardait les deux amies.

Sakura : comment tu t'appelles?

Fillette : Miya

Sakura : Moi c'est Sakura et voici ma meilleure amie Hinata on va te raccompagner chez toi.

Miya : Ok vous allez me protéger?

Hinata : Bien sur nous sommes la pour sa

Miya : Merci

Kakashi : c'est pas tout sa mais si on se mettait en route

Les deux kunoichi hochèrent la tête et tout les quatre se mirent en route pour Iwa no Kuni.

Plus loin deux « hommes » les observaient.

: Tu crois que c'est elles?

: Y'a pas de doute je suis certain que ce sont les jumelles de Kimora

: Comment en es-tu sur?

: Elle dégage une aura magique incroyable

: Une aura magique

: C'est sorcière empeste le majustu

: Elle on l'air inoffensive

: C'est qu'elle on perdu la mémoire je suppose pourquoi ce sorcier leur aurais laisser leur souvenir

: Logique

: Hamanari veut c'est gamine vivante alors on fait gaffe si on veut pas crever

: Piger

Une fois disparu tout redeviens calme autour de Konoha.

Plus loin notre petit groupe continuait d'avancer sans s'apercevoir que deux ombres les suivaient.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la nuit tomba rapidement Kakashi annonça une pause pour la nuit. Sakura et Hinata préparèrent le souper pendant que Kakashi montait les tentes aidé de Miya qui voulais a tout pris aider.

Ils soupèrent en écoutant les histoires de Kakashi qui fascinait la fillette. Puis il allèrent se coucher les trois filles dans une tente Kakashi dans l'autre.

Vers deux heures du matin Kakashi se réveilla ou plutôt réveiller part une présence de qui approchait il sortit et vit que Hinata et Sakura était elles aussi réveiller.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Hinata activa son Byakugan.

Hinata : Ça approche rapidement et…

Sakura : et?

Hinata : Ce… Ce… Ce n'est pas humain déclara la jeune Hyûga affolée

Sakura : Quoi!

C'est alors que surgit deux homme enfin ce n'état pas véritablement des hommes il avait forme humaine mais il n'avait rien d'humain.

Kakashi : Peut importe ce que c'est on ne doit pas les laisser approcher la gamine occuper vous de celui de droite je prends celui de gauche.

Sur ce Kakashi découvrir son sharingan et s'élança

(Je préviens tout de suite sa risque d'être douteux moi et les scène de combat… mais je vais faire un effort)

Kakashi utilisa le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu et se clona une vingtaine de fois avant de se dissimulé dans la masse puis en un seul mouvement ils se lancèrent kunai en main.

Son adversaire évita tout les coups et détruisit les clones un a un. Énerver le Jonin décidant d'en finir rapidement il fis alors appelle au Doton Tsuiga no Justu afin de paralyser son ennemi pour préparer son Chidori mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer chidori en main son adversaire se dégagea envoyant les chiens traqueurs dans le décors.

Kakashi : _Quel puissance,_

Sakura créa trois clone qu'elle lança sur l' « homme » devant elle mais celui si lui renvoyant ces clone un a un avant de la frapper dans le ventre et l'envoyer contre un arbre. Hinata s'élança a son tour et utilisa le Rokujyuu Hyonshou contre son adversaire c'est la qu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait aucune chance la « chose » devant elle ne fut même pas blesser ou affaiblit pas l'attaque de la jeune Hyûga. Il s'approcha d'elle et la frappa aux visage elle tomba sans connaissance Sakura s'élança pour aidé son amie mais fut mis k.o. d'un coup de pied au ventre l'envoyant percuté le montagne au pied de la quels il s'était.

Kakashi se retourna vers les deux fille lorsqu'il vit que son adversaire avait changé de cible il couru pour rejoindre les deux kunoichi mais plus rapide les deux « homme » se rendirent aux cotés des jeunes femmes ils prirent chacun l'une des deux ninjas et partir avec elle sous le regard impuissant de Kakashi.

Kakashi : NON! c'est pas vrai c'est quoi ce cauchemar!

Kawaii Mignon

**Prochain Chapitre : Recherche et découverte**

**Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE**


	4. Chapter 3 Recherche et Découverte

Yaa!

Voilà le chapitre 3 de Sœur de majustu

Chapitre 3 Recherche et découverte

Miya qui s'était réveiller en entendant Kakashi crier (le contraire serais étonnant) était sortit de la tente pour découvrir que deux de c'est accompagnateur manquais a l'appelle.

Miya : Kakashi-san? Ou son Sakura-chan et Hinata-chan?

Kakashi : J'en sais rien justement

Miya : Kakashi-san?

Le Jonin attrapa la gamine sous les genoux et dans le dos après avoir ramasser les sacs des deux kunoichi disparu et partit pour Iwa no Kuni sans laisser la petite placer un mot de plus.

Miya _dans les bras de Kakashi : _Mais les tentes?

Kakashi : on s'en fiche des tentes.

Voyant que poser des question ne servait a rien elle se tus et attendit il arrivèrent a Iwa no Kuni a l'aube sans même aller voir le Kage Kakashi repartit pour Konoha.

A midi Kakashi fit irruption dans le bureau de l'hokage qui se préparait a expliquer à Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke leur prochaine mission.

Tsunade : KAKASHI COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR TE DIRE DE FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ON EST PAS DANS UN RESTAU…

Kakashi : TA GEUELE

Tsunade _très très étonner et très très en colère : _Ka…ka…shi…

Kakashi : Sakura et Hinata se sont fait enlever! Alors votre sermon étouffer vous avec!

Tsunade _Toujours aussi énervé : _Tu vas… quoi!

Kakashi : On c'est fait attaqué je croyait qu'il en voulait a la gamine mais visiblement ces elles qu'ils voulaient

Tsunade : combien était-il

Kakashi _la honte : _deux

Tsunade : quoi et tu n'as même pas pu les protéger!

Kakashi : Il n'était même pas humain!

Tsunade : Comment ça pas humain

Kakashi : Il…

Sasuke : VOS GEUELE AU LIEU DE VOUS ENGEULER ARRANGER VOUS POUR LES RETROUVER

Naruto : Sasuke a raison votre mission attendra la vieille on part chercher Sakura et Hinata.

Shikamaru : Sa craint elle se sont fait enlever et vous deux vous vous engeuler

Tsunade _essayant de se calmer_: Réunissez tout les Genins du village Shikamaru tu réunis les Chûnin et toi Kakashi les jounins je veux tous vous voir ici dans trente minute.

Les quatre ninjas partirent chaqu'un de leur côté.

: Sakura? Sakura réveille-toi

Sakura : Hum

: Sakura c'est moi Hinata, je t'en pris ouvre les yeux je suis morte de trouille je sais pas ou l'on est mais on es enfermé

Sakura : Hinata qu'est-ce qui c'est passer

Hinata : Je sais plus on sait fait attaque et il était plus fort que nous et… je crois que je me suis évanouis

Sakura : Oui c'est ça et il y avait deux types pas humain, il était super fort

Hinata : Faut sortir d'ici Kakashi-san doit être très inquiet

Sakura : Oui mais comment

Hinata : je l'ignore

: Le problème mes trésors c'est que vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici

Sakura et Hinata _Terrifier_: Qui est la!

: Je m'appelle Hamanari

Sakura : Que nous voulez-vous et ou sommes nous?

Hamanari : Vous êtes dans l'un de mes laboratoires et se que je veux mais votre puissance bien sur

Hinata : vous vous êtes tromper nous ne sommes pas puissante

Sakura : la preuve vos hommes nous on assommer très facilement

Hamanari : Mais tout simplement parce que vous ne savez même pas qui vous êtes vraiment

Hinata : Quoi?

Hamanari : Vous êtes de puissante sorcière et lorsque je vous aurais réuni avec vos trois sœur je m'emparait de vos pouvoirs et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux.

Sakura : quel pouvoir quelle sœur

Hamanari : Haha vous découvririez la vérité bien assez tôt ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ce il laissa nos kunoichi seules dans une grande pièce sombre.

Tsunade : Sakura et Hinata on disparu elle se sont fait enlever et leur kidnappeur son manifestement très dangereux je veux que vous cherchiez partout et soi vous trouvez revenez au village que personne ne s'attaque a c'est homme seul

Naruto : c'est vrai même Kakashi n'a pas réussit a les battre et il était juste deux

Kakashi _-- La super honte_ : …

Tsunade : mouais bon allez y

Un bruit retentit on aurait dit une alarmes c'était très fort nos kunoichi devait se boucher les oreilles.

Hinata _cris pour enterrer le bruit _: C'est quoi ça?

Sakura_ cris elle aussi _: J'en sais rien on dirait un alarme on dirait qu'il on des problèmes la haut

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année sauta devant elles.

Sakura _se plaçant devant Hinata_ :Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez vous?

Homme : Sakura Hinata prenez ma main je vais vous sortir d'ici

Hinata : Qui êtes-vous

Homme : Un ami de votre mère votre vrai venez je vous raconterais tout mais pour l'instant on doit sortir d'ici

N'ayant pas beaucoup de choix Sakura et Hinata décidèrent de lui faire confiance elle était tellement égarer de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire elle prirent chaqu'un l'un des mains de l'homme mystérieux et ils disparurent sous le regard enragé de Hamanari.

Prochain chapitre : Début d'une nouvelle vie ou… la suite de l'ancienne?

JE VEUX PLEIN DE REVIEWS À TOUTE


	5. Chapter 4 Début d'une nouvelle vie ou

**Yaa**

**Voilà le prochain chapitre**

**Chapitre 4 Début d'une nouvelle vie ou… la suite de l'ancienne?**

: Où sommes-nous?

: Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

: Où es-tu? Je ne te vois pas?

Sakura : Hinata je suis là.

La lumière s'alluma.

: Pardon, j'avais oublié que la lumière était fermée et que nous étions en pleine nuit.

Hinata : Ça suffit! Comment vous appelez-vous et où sommes-nous?

: Je m'appelle Mika et nous sommes chez moi tout près de ce qui a été votre clan autrefois.

Hinata : Notre clan?

Mika : Oui, attendez, avant de commencer, venez vous installer, nous avons une longue nuit devant nous.

Sakura : D'accord.

Hinata : Oui.

Le jeune homme les conduit dans ce qui devait être le salon, elles s'assirent et le garçon se place devant elle.

Mika : Bon par où commencer… ça fait tellement longtemps, douze ans maintenant. Votre mère, Yasu, était l'une des plus puissantes sorcières de Kimora, votre clan biologique. Le clan Kimora est un peu comme les clans ninjas sauf qu'il ne pratique pas le ninjutsus, le taijutsus ou le genjutsus.

Hinata : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pratique?

Mika : Le majustu

Sakura : Majustu?

Mika : Oui, c'est ce que vous appelez la sorcellerie. Seulement ce que tout le monde croit, créé pour les légendes, est bien réel.

Sakura : Vous voulez dire que…

Mika : Oui, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes des sorcières. Des sorcières extrêmement puissantes, vous possédez en vous, le pouvoir de maîtriser un élément.

Sakura : Un élément?

Mika : Oui, par exemple, toi Sakura tu es la maîtresse du feu, ton esprit a des siècles d'histoires. Il y a des siècles et des siècles est née la première maîtresse du feu, c'était la réincarnation de la déesse des flammes Tiamat.

Hinata : Et moi?

Mika : Toi Hinata, tu es la maîtresse de l'eau réincarnation d'Ahurani déesse de l'eau.

Vous avez trois autres sœurs, vous êtes les plus jeunes, on vous surnomme les jumelles de Kimora.

Sakura : Jumelles?

Mika : Vous voyez les colliers que vous portez, c'est moi qui vous les ai donnés afin de vous protéger. Il cache votre véritable apparence de naissance.

Hinata : Alors… nous ne faisons pas parti de la famille dans laquelle nous avons grandi et nous n'avons même pas l'apparence que nous croyions avoir?

Mika se leva et détacha les colliers des jeunes femmes.

Sakura : Hinata! Tes yeux, ils sont bleus et tes cheveux ils sont longs et très beaux!

Hinata : Toi, tes cheveux ils ne sont plus roses ils sont rouges!

Les deux femmes se précipitent devant le miroir…

Tsunade : Alors?

Sasuke : Rien du tout.

Shikamaru : On cherche depuis des semaines et on n'a aucune trace, ça me fait mal de dire cela, mais je crois que nous perdons notre temps nous ne les trouverons pas.

Les ninjas présents baissèrent la tête. Kakashi lui, donna un violent coup dans le mur.

K : C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas pu les protéger…

Sakura : Dit Mika, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Mika : C'est à vous de choisir.

Hinata : Comment ça?

Mika : Sois-vous retourné à Konoha, ils doivent se poser des questions depuis tout ce temps. Sois-vous resté ici et on essaie de retrouver vos sœurs afin qu'elles ne soient pas victimes du même tour.

Sakura : Il faudrait les prévenir que tout va bien pour nous.

Hinata : Retourner à Konoha alors que nous commençons à peine à maîtriser nos pouvoirs et que Hamanari est à nos trousses serait mettre leur vie en danger à toutes.

Sakura : Nous leur écrirons et nous leur expliquerons que retourner à Konoha serait les mettre en danger et que nous ne reviendrons pas avant un temps indéterminé.

Hinata : C'est la meilleure solution.

Mika : Alors j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Hinata : Désormais, nous ne sommes plus Sakura Haruno ou Hinata Hyûga nous sommes Hinata et Sakura Kimora.

Sakura : Les jumelles Kimora!

Le lendemain Tsunade annonça l'abandon des recherches à contrecœur. Le fait de perdre son élève la rendait malade, mais, en plus, elle la perdait parce qu'elles s'étaient fait enlever et elles étaient sans doute déjà mortes. La disparition d'Hinata et de Sakura avait laissé un grand vide à Konoha.

Alors qu'elle annonçait qu'ils procéderaient au rituel funéraire donné pour les ninas morts au combat, un oiseau mauve vint se poser sur sa main.

Il tenait une enveloppe violette dans son bec. (Logique rouge et bleue ça donne quoi?)

Tsunade prit la lettre et vit une inscription au dos.

_À ouvrir lorsque tout le monde sera présent._

Tsunade : Avant de continuer je viens de recevoir une lettre qui nous est tous adressée, je vais donc l'ouvrir devant vous et vous en faire la lecture.

Mais lorsque Tsunade ouvrit l'enveloppe une boule scintillante violette en sortit et se souleva devant l'assemblée. Avant que qui que ce soit puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler une voix familière sortit de cette « chose ». C'était celle de Sakura.

**Chapitre 5 Une lettre, un journal…**

**Laissez pleins de reviews À TOUTE**


	6. Chapter 5 Une lettre, un journal

**Yaa!**

**Voilà le chapitre 5**

**Chapitre 5 Une lettre, un journal…**

_Sakura : Salut tout le monde, comment allez-vous? Nous, moi et Hinata, on va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour faire court, l'homme qui a organisé notre kidnapping s'appelle Hamanari. Il est à la tête d'un groupe de démons, quatre fois plus puissants que des ninjas comme Itachi ou Orochimaru. _

_Hinata : Hamanari veut nous réunir, nous deux et trois autres filles, pour nous voler nos pouvoirs. Mais tout ça, c'est bien trop long à expliquer, l'important à savoir c'est que grâce à un ami, nous nous sommes enfuies. Mais maintenant, Hamanari veut nous retrouver et à n'importe quel prix._

_Sakura : Résultat, nous devons nous cacher et apprendre à maîtriser nos pouvoirs. Donc Tsunade-sama, garder nos noms, comme ninjas de Konoha, ne sert à rien. Nous ne sommes plus des ninjas, nous sommes des sorcières et nous ne remettrons pas les pieds à Konoha avant peut-être plusieurs années._

_Hinata : Ça nous fait mal de devoir quitter Konoha. Seulement si nous retournons là-bas, ce serait être égoïste. Hamanari le saura et il s'en prendra à vous. Aucun de vous n'est à la hauteur de lutter contre les démons qu'il contrôle._

_Sakura : Pour finir, j'ignore lesquels d'entre vous sont au courant de notre véritable origine, mais maintenant vous pouvez tout dévoiler, de toute façon, nous savons tout._

_Hinata : Le troisième hokage était au courant de tout. Peut-être a-t-il laissé une trace de ce qui s'est passé il y a 13 ans?_

_Sakura : On doit vous laisser, bon courage à tout le monde, entraînez-vous et détruisez Orochimaru Itachi et l'Akatsuki une fois pour toutes._

_Hinata : Bonne chance! On sera toujours près de vous si vous avez besoin de notre aide. _

_Sakura : Autre chose, si vous voulez répondre, l'oiseau mauve saura nous faire parvenir votre message…_

La boule violette disparut. Tous les ninjas restèrent silencieux attendant la réaction de Tsunade. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir. Hokage partit en courant vers son bureau. Tout le monde se mit alors à parler.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris pourquoi elle est partie?

Naruto : C'est pas juste, pourquoi elles ne sont pas venues nous dire au revoir!

Sasuke : Pour qui elles se prennent. De quel droit elles peuvent nous dire qui nous sommes capables de battre ou pas!

Kakashi : Ils étaient deux et je n'ai pas pu les vaincre. Elles savent sûrement de quoi elles parlent lorsqu'elles disent que nous ne faisons pas le poids.

Sasuke : Je suis sûre qu'elles se trompent.

Kakashi : Tu n'arrives même pas à battre ton frère et tu crois pouvoir vaincre cet homme? Tu le fais exprès ou tu es bête?

Shikamaru : C'est quoi cette histoire de sorcières d'après vous?

Naruto : C'est vrai ça, tout le monde sait que les sorcières elles n'existent que dans les contes.

Tsunade réapparut et demanda le silence.

T : Je suis allée voir dans les vieux documents du troisième et j'y ai trouvé ce document. Peut-être qu'il pourra répondre à certaines de nos questions, mais taisez-vous si vous voulez comprendre!

Tout le monde se tut.

Tsunade : Bien merci

Elle commença la lecture :

Aujourd'hui quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé, un homme est apparu dans mon bureau, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, il portait deux gamines dans les bras. Il m'a dit : Sandaime Sarutobi troisième hokage de Konoha ses deux fillettes sont orphelines, elles sont sœur, mais ne doivent pas le savoir. Je vous prie de les placer chacune dans une famille qui prendra soin d'elle. L'une se nomme Sakura l'autre Hinata.

Il m'a tendu les gamines et il est parti. Il avait l'air pressé. J'ai pris les deux enfants et je les ai regardés. L'une avait les yeux blancs et les cheveux foncés, elle pourrait facilement passer pour une Hyûga. L'autre avait les cheveux roses et les yeux verts d'émeraude. Madame Haruno avait les cheveux roses et voulait une fille, pourquoi pas! Alors, je suis allée les conduire dans ce qui serait leur nouvelle famille. Monsieur Hyûga a fini par accepter, à la demande de sa femme et madame Haruno n'a pas été difficile à convaincre. Donc maintenant, notre village compte deux fillettes de plus, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyûga.

Naruto : Sakura et Hinata sont sœurs!

Tsunade : Apparemment!

Kakashi : Il y a autre chose…

Tsunade fouilla dans le journal cuivré. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et attendait la suite.

Tsunade : Voilà la suite. Cinq ans plus tard…

Elle reprit sa lecture même Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter avidement la suite.

Cet homme, qui est venu il y a cinq ans me confier les fillettes, il est revenu hier. Nous avons parlé toute la nuit. Comme c'est important, voilà ce que je me souviens :

Moi : Comment vous appelez-vous?

Lui : Mika

Moi : Racontez-moi…

Lui : Bien, il y a cinq ans, le clan Kimora fut attaqué par les hommes de Hamanari, un puissant sorcier qui a sous son ordre des démons surpuissants. Seulement ses démons ne sont pas comme Kyûbi ou Shukaku, ils sont plus puissants et ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur d'un corps humain. Ils se baladent, libres comme l'air, et ils ont une forme humaine, mais ils ne le sont pas. Les démons d'Hamanari ont détruit le clan Kimora, mais Yasu, la mère des deux fillettes, elle s'est enfuie avec ses filles pour que je les mette en sécurité, puis elle est morte. Donc, j'ai séparé ses cinq filles mais j'ai laissé les jumelles ensemble, je n'arrivais pas à les séparer.

Moi : Qui est le clan Kimora?

Lui : Le clan Kimora est un clan de sorcier, il pratique la majustu.

Moi : J'en ai entendu parler, c'est de la sorcellerie c'est bien ça?

Lui : C'est exact.

Moi : Pour les gamines, qu'est-ce qui va arriver?

Lui : Un jour, Hamanari reviendra, ce jour-là je les protégerais et je leur dirais la vérité. Ensuite, je les laisserais retrouver leurs sœurs.

Moi : Où sont-elles?

Lui : En sécurité, dans différent village. Je leur ai effacé la mémoire pour plus de sécurité et je leur ai donné une autre apparence.

Moi : Bien alors, dans ce cas, je vous aiderais. Je les protégerais et si vous avez besoin d'aide vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir.

Lui : Merci.

Puis il est parti. Ce garçon est quelqu'un de bien, je crois.

Tsunade : Bon, alors on dirait que toutes les filles sont parties retrouver leurs familles.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Tsunade : On s'entraîne et on attend…

Tous acquiescèrent et partir s'entraîner…

**Prochain chapitre : Les changements**

**Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE**


	7. Chapter 6 Les changements

**Yaa**

**Voilà le chapitre 6**

**Chapitre 6 Les changements**

Quatre-vingt-cinq semaines après le départ des deux kunoichis, soit un peu moins de deux ans, Gaara et Kankuro sont arrivés au village.

Gaara : Temari a disparu.

Tsunade : Quoi?

Gaara : Elle était parti en mission puis, envoler. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre comme quoi elle ne voulait plus être ninjas.

Tsunade : Encore une.

Gaara : De quoi parlez-vous?

Tsunade : Sakura et Hinata nous ont fait la même chose, il y a bientôt deux ans…

Et Tsunade raconta à Gaara toute l'histoire (cela fait 3 fois que je raconte ce qui s'est passé au clan Kimora y'en a marre).

Gaara : Vous croyez que ma sœur n'est pas réellement ma sœur?

Tsunade : En gros c'est ça.

Gaara : C'est insensé.

Tsunade : Nous avons tous été trompés

Gaara : Qui sont les deux autres

Tsunade : Nous l'ignorons nous n'avons plus de nouvelles des filles depuis presque deux ans…

Un an plus tard, Sasuke revient. Il avait tué Orochimaru et était revenu espérant, au fond de lui, même s'il refusait de l'admettre que Sakura, Hinata et Temari soient revenus. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient toujours pas revenues. Les kunoichis n'étaient jamais revenus pendant les trois ans suivant leur départ.

Quatre ans s'étaient maintenant écoulés.

Gaara et Kankuro s'étaient établis à Konoha lorsque Suna s'était fait ravagé par, selon les témoins toujours vivants, quelque chose qui avait forme humaine, mais qui ne l'était pas. Ils étaient sept et ils avaient détruit Suna. Il restait encore plus de la moitié des habitants, car Gaara, avec l'aide du démon Shukaku, avait réussi à tuer l'un des hommes, mais pour ne pas que le démon prenne à nouveau le dessus, il avait dû arrêter d'utiliser celui-ci pour l'aider. Mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience il avait vu la foudre s'abattre sur le démon le plus près et une jeune femme aux yeux rubis était apparue, puis plus rien. Bien sur, personne n'avait retrouvé trace de la jeune femme, mais Gaara savait ce qu'il avait vu même si son frère refusait de le croire.

Des changements s'étaient opérés dans les équipes :

Tsunade avait placé Shikamaru, Naruto Sasuke et Gaara ensemble. Ils partaient très souvent en mission, car ils étaient la meilleure équipe. Il n'était pas rare de les voir accomplir des missions de rang A ou S depuis qu'ils avaient tous les quatre dix-sept ans.

Elle avait aussi placé Kankuro avec Kiba et Shino. Choji s'était trouvé, d'après lui, une meilleure occupation que de risquer sa vie. Il travaillait en cuisine dans un restaurant qui était devenu LE restaurant le plus populaire de Konoha. Ino avait dû prendre la place de sa mère malade à la boutique de fleur.

Itachi était toujours en vie mais il ne manifestait plus sa présence Sasuke s'avait qu'il préparait sûrement son nouveau plan.

**Prochain chapitre : Mission Inhabituel à Kita no Kuni**

**Laissez plein de reviews À TOUTE**


	8. Chapter 7 Mission Inhabituel

**Yaa**

**Oui, oui vous inquiétez pas c'était juste pour englober les dernière année c'était qu'un résume**

**Chapitre 7 Mission inhabituel a Kita no Kuni**

Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient, devant le bureau de l'hokage, que celle-ci veule bien les recevoir.

Tsunade : C'est bon, entrer les garçons.

Les ninjas soupirèrent et entrèrent.

Sasuke : Si vous voulez nous confier une mission, arrangez-vous au moins pour être disponible lorsqu'on arrive.

Tsunade : Pardon. Bon, j'ai une mission pour vous.

Shikamaru : Ça, on l'avait deviné.

Tsunade : Des hommes, se faisant passer pour des ninjas de Konoha, réclament des « Taxes » en échange de leur protection, évidemment vous comprendrez que la menace contre laquelle il les « protège » c'est eux qui la représentent, je veux que vous arrêtiez ces hommes, Kakashi viendra avec vous.

Naruto : Pourquoi on c'est se défendre tout seul, pas besoin de lui.

Tsunade : Pas pour vous défendre, mais simplement par raison politique il s'assura que le chef du village de Taki no Kuni ne nous tienne pas pour responsable

Naruto : Gaara peut s'en charger de ça.

Gaara : Bien sûr que non Baka, je ne suis pas de Konoha moi.

Naruto : Hum

Shikamaru : Quand partons-nous?

Tsunade : Demain plus vite cette histoire sera réglée mieux se serra. Maintenant sortez j'ai à faire.

Les genins et le Chûnin sortirent se préparer pour leur nouvelle mission.

Le lendemain, ils partirent avec Kakashi qui avait seulement une demi-heure de retard pour une fois.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ces hommes?

Kakashi : Presque rien sauf qu'ils ne sont pas des nôtres et j'ignore comment ils se sont procuré les bandeaux frontaux de Konoha.

Sasuke : Ce sont peut-être des fugitifs, d'anciens ninjas de Konoha qui ont gardé leurs bandeaux frontaux.

Kakashi : Que je sache, les seules personnes qui ont un bandeau frontal de Konoha et qui n'y vivent plus son Sakura, Hinata et Itachi. Les autres ont été tués.

Sasuke : Ce n'est sûrement pas Hinata ou Sakura et aux dernières nouvelles Itachi n'a plus son bandeau frontal il porte désormais celui d'Oto.

Naruto : Comment le sais-tu?

Sasuke : Il m'a jeté celui de Konoha à la figure la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu.

Naruto : OK

Les ninjas continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent à Taki no Kuni à la tomber de la nuit.

Kakashi : On va camper.

Naruto : Mais nous sommes juste devant, on ne peut pas prendre une chambre à l'hôtel?

Kakashi : Non.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Gaara : Parce que vous portez les bandeaux de Konoha, ils les reconnaîtront et sonneront l'alerte.

Naruto _--_ : Ce n'est pas juste!

Le lendemain les genins, le Chûnin et le jounin partirent se rafraîchir dans la rivière.

Après s'être rhabillés, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent une fillette.

Kakashi : Yo, dit, tu peux me dire où se cache les hommes qui vous menacent?

Fillette : Dites-moi où elle est?

Kakashi _étonné _: Qui?

Fillette : Ma copine, vous l'avez enlevé. Dites-moi où elle est sinon je préviens mes amies et elles vont vous tuer.

Kakashi _comprend à moitié de quoi elle parle _: Non ce n'est pas ça du tout. Nous sommes des vrais ninjas, nous sommes venus pour vous aider.

Fillette : C'est ça que vous lui avez dit à Emi avant de l'enlever?

Shikamaru _soudain très attentif_ : Qui! Qui ont-ils enlevé!

Fillette _effrayée par le changement de ton du Chûnin _: E… Mi…

Shikamaru _avec un ton plutôt agressif_ : Son nom de famille!

Fillette : Mi… Misoka…

Shikamaru serra les points. Ces jointures blanchirent et les trois autres ninjas le regardèrent sans comprendre.

La fillette pétrifiée le regardait.

Kakashi : T'inquiète pas, on ne te veut pas de mal.

Fillette : Laissez-moi ou je crie!

Kakashi : Calme-toi ne crie pas s'il te plaît.

Trop tard, la gamine se mit à hurler tellement fort que les ninjas reculèrent.

Une ombre apparut et attrapa la fillette au passage. Plus loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux verts regardait la fillette dans les yeux, le doigt tendu devant c'est lèvre.

: Ne crie pas sinon ils sauront que tu es là!

La fillette hocha la tête et lorsque les ninjas arrivèrent près d'eux (bien oui, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait enlever), la jeune femme se redressa. La gamine était morte de trouille. Elle avait de grands yeux améthyste et de magnifiques cheveux verts, elle était grande et fine, mais agile et forte. Elle portait une camisole montant en haut de son nombril et un short court, elle était pied nu et un anneau brillait dans sa main.

Elle s'élança sur le premier, Kakashi en l'occurrence. Avant qu'elle l'atteigne, l'anneau avait grossi et il était maintenant gros comme un ballon de basket, il était mince et coupant comme une lame de Katana (coupant, mais pas sur tout l'anneau, on s'entend il y a une place où elle peut le tenir). Kakashi l'évita, elle était habile et très rapide. Plus elle donnait des coups, plus ils étaient rapides et précis, et plus le jounin reculait.

: Non, ne le tue pas, il n'est pas méchant. Il est un véritable ninja de Konoha

**Prochain chapitre : La sœur terre-à-terre**

**Laissez plein de reviews À toute**


	9. Chapter 8 La soeur terreàterre

**Yaa!**

**Voilà la suite**

**Chapitre 8 La sœur terre-à-terre**

La jeune femme s'arrêta, elle pivota sur elle-même et envoya un coup de pied au visage de Kakashi qui cherchait qui avait crié.

Une autre jeune femme sauta devant eux, elle portait des jeans bleu foncé sous une jupe courte bleu poudre. Elle portait un débardeur dos nu de couleur jaune et ses espadrilles étaient orange et presque entièrement cachées par son pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'émeraude.

Fille aux cheveux verts : Tu es sûre de toi?

Fille aux cheveux rouges : Bien sûr que si. Yuki, j'ai passé 13 ans à Konoha.

Yuki : Hum…

Lorsque la jeune femme (celle aux cheveux rouges) passa son regard sur les ninjas, elle s'arrêta sur Sasuke qui la fixait.

Sasuke : Que fais-tu ici Sakura?

Naruto _gesticulant beaucoup_ : Sakura! Où ça?

Sasuke _frappant Naruto pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler _: Baka, même si elle a les cheveux rouges c'est bien elle.

Naruto : Tu as teint tes cheveux?

Sakura : Non

Naruto : Mais?

Sasuke : Baka, dans le journal du troisième, l'homme qui lui a apporté les filles disait avoir changé leurs apparences.

Naruto : Oui! c'est vrai.

Kakashi : Contente de te revoir Sakura.

Sakura : Moi aussi Kakashi-san.

Yuki : Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance des retrouvailles, mais moi, j'ai bien envie de lui trancher la gorge.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi?

Yuki : Je déteste les hommes qui font crier les fillettes

Sakura : Tu détestes les hommes tout court.

Yuki _¬¬_ : Raison de plus.

Kakashi _-- _: Sakura?

Sakura : Hum?

Kakashi : Tu ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de me découper en morceau?

Sakura : Si tu avais envie de te battre, tu devais aller avec les filles voir les escrocs qui tournent autour de Kita.

Yuki : De toute façon, elles n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Sakura approuva silencieusement.

Naruto : Alors Sakura, tu nous présentes?

Sakura : Hum, oui, voilà ma sœur aînée Yuki. Yuki voilà mon ancien sensei Kakashi Hatake, mes anciens partenaires et mes meilleurs amis Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. Un très bon ami Shikamaru Nara et un autre bon ami Gaara. Mais, au juste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gaara, tu n'es pas à Suna?

Gaara : Vos copains, les démons, ont détruit Suna.

Sakura : Désolé.

Gaara : Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Naruto : Depuis, il vit à Konoha et il est dans notre équipe.

Sakura : OK

Kakashi : Vous pouvez nous conduirent au Kage de Kita.

Yuki _méfiante _: Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Demande de l'hokage, elle veut que je m'entretienne avec le chef pour m'assurer qu'il ne nous garde pas rancune.

Sakura : Je lui ai déjà expliqué que c'est escroc n'était pas de Konoha.

Kakashi : Je vais me faire tabasser si je ne vais pas lui parler.

Yuki : Alors, je viens avec toi.

Kakashi : Pourquoi?

Yuki : Je l'ai décidé, tu refuses?

Kakashi : Je veux revenir en un morceau à Konoha.

Yuki : Je ne t'attaquerais pas sauf si Shibuki est en danger.

Kakashi : Bon d'accord.

Yuki parti, il la suivit laissant Sakura avec « les jeunes ».

Sakura les amena chez elle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux adultes arrivèrent devant chez le Kage.

Garde : Que veux-tu Yuki et qui est cet homme avec un bandeau frontal de la feuille, un escroc?

Yuki : Selon Sakura, un ami.

Garde : Que voulez-vous?

Yuki : Il veut parler à Shibuki de la part de leur Hokage.

Garde : Tu restes avec lui?

Yuki : Oui.

Garde : C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer.

Ils entrèrent.

Kakashi : Si tu avais dit non, il aurait dit quoi?

Yuki : Arrêtez-le.

Kakashi : Hum…

Ils arrivèrent devant le Kage.

Kage : Yuki qui est cet homme à côté de toi?

Yuki : Un ninja de Konoha. Si j'en crois ce que Sakura a dit, c'est son ancien sensei.

Kage : Ton nom ninja?

Kakashi : Kakashi Hatake

Kage : Que viens-tu faire ici?

Kakashi : L'hokage de Konoha m'a envoyé vous voir pour m'assurer que cette histoire d'escroc ne changerait en rien l'entente de paix entre Kita no Kuni et Konoha no Kuni.

Kage : Tu peux dire à ton Hokage que l'entente n'est pas mise en danger. Deux de mes contacts m'on confirmé que c'est escroc ne venait pas véritablement de Konoha.

Kakashi : J'ai été envoyé avec trois genins et un chûnin afin d'arrêter ces hommes.

Kage : Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai une équipe qui s'en charge actuellement.

Kakashi : L'honneur de notre village a été bafoué, il est normal que nous voulions nous occuper des hommes qui ont commis ce crime.

Kage : Soit, je réagirais certainement de la même façon à votre place. Yuki conduit ces hommes au repère de ses escrocs.

Yuki : Mes sœurs sont actuellement parties en reconnaissance, je les y conduirais lorsqu'elles seront revenues nous confirmer leurs activités.

Kage : Je te fais confiance.

Yuki : Merci.

Sur ce, Yuki s'inclina légèrement et partit suivit de Kakashi.

Kakashi : Tu ne te la fais pas commando un peu?

Yuki : Je suis la plus vieille, je m'occupe des affaires politiques. Je leur dis ce que nous voulons, qui nous sommes et ce que nous ferons. Je rencontre les Kages lorsqu'ils ont besoin de nos services. Je suis l'équivalente de vous pour vos élèves, mais pour mes sœurs je suis responsable d'elles. Elles me font confiance et je leur fais confiance. Je leur dis quoi faire et comment le faire, comme vous.

Kakashi : C'est le rôle du Kage ça, non?

Yuki : Nous sommes toutes les cinq de force égales, nous avons nos faiblesses et nos forces. Hinata est plus forte que Sakura car elle représente l'eau et sa jumelle le feu. Je suis plus forte que Temari car je suis la terre et elle le vent. Il nous est impossible de dire laquelle est la plus puissante donc étant la plus vieille je suis un peu le Kage des sorcières.

Kakashi : Et comment appelle-t-on le Kage des sorcières?

Yuki : Yuki ou Mahoukage si tu préfères (Mahou veut dire magie en japonais comme on rajoute toujours kage cela fait Mahoukage). Moi je préfère Yuki.

Kakashi : Ça me va.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison.

Kakashi : Vous vivez ici?

Yuki : Partiellement jusqu'à ce qu'on est plus besoin de nos services.

Kakashi : Ça doit pas toujours être évident.

Yuki : Nous sommes grande, nous sommes responsable.

Kakashi : Vous avez qu'elle âge toute les cinq?

Yuki : Sakura et Hinata on dix-sept ans, Yume en a dix-neuf ans Temari vingt et moi vingt-cinq.

Kakashi : Ok

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent les autres assis dans le salon.

**Prochain chapitre : L'eau et la foudre**

**Laissez pleins de reviews J'adore ça À toute**


	10. Chapter 9 L'eau et la foudre

**Yaa**

**En japonais Yuki veut dire neige et Yume veut dire rêve.**

**Chapitre 9 : L'eau et la foudre **

Après une heure de discussions diversifiées, Sakura qui arrivait avec du thé pour tout le monde se retourna vers sa sœur.

Sakura : Ane?

Yuki _tournant la tête vers sa sœur _: Hum?

Sakura : Tu les as envoyés en reconnaissance d'accord, mais ça fait cinq heures de ça.

Yuki : Elle tarde, voilà tout.

Sakura : Hinata tardé alors qu'on les attend, non, tu veux rire?

Yuki : Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas plu, si elles sont passées devant la cascade elles se sont sûrement jetées dedans.

Un éclair fendit le ciel.

Sakura : Yume est en colère.

Yuki : Elle l'était déjà en se levant.

Un orage éclata, la pluie tomba à torrent.

Yuki : OK là, il se trame quelque chose.

Yuki se leva et sortit, suivi de Sakura et des ninjas curieux.

Un éclair vient de s'écraser en plein milieu de la forêt.

Yuki : On y va!

Sakura et Yuki s'élancèrent suivis de près par Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Gaara.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent au centre de la forêt.

Hinata était sur le sol, inconsciente. Yume était en guerre avec trois hommes qui avaient l'air plutôt invulnérable à ses attaques.

Yuki : La foudre contre la foudre.

Sakura : Cela ne se terminera jamais.

Yuki ouvrit la main pour laisser son anneau (vous savez celui que Kakashi connaît si bien) prendre sa taille de combat. Sakura tendit les bras et ouvrit les mains, deux Saïs vinrent s'y loger. Elle referma ses mains et se lança au côté d'Hinata avant de se placer en position combat. Voyant les renforts arrivés Yume laissa deux des ninjas se lancer sur ses sœurs afin de pouvoir souffler. Yuki se lança sur l'un des deux hommes, Sakura s'occupa de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que les ninjas réalisèrent la puissance des sœurs.

Yuki l'aîné donnait des coups devant elle faisant des arcs de cercle avec ses anneaux, car elle avait fait apparaître le deuxième. Sakura protégeait sa sœur des coups en se plaçant autour d'elle, elle barrait les attaques avec ses Saïs. Yume épuisée fit apparaître une espèce de lassos, mais lorsqu'il se fixa autour de son adversaire, il fut électrocuté. Les hommes devant elle n'étaient pas des ninjas ni des démons, ce devait être des sorciers.

Kakashi donna un coup à Sasuke et pointa du menton des ninjas portant le bandeau frontal de Konoha. Ils s'élancèrent suivis des trois autres. Lorsque Sakura se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec un ninja qui allait la frapper. Seulement, quelqu'un le prit de vitesse et l'envoya balader.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Occupe-toi de ton sorcier, je protège tes arrières.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire et elle lui rendit avant de se retourner pour affronter son sorcier. Naruto arriva et prit Hinata dans ses bras afin de l'emmener plus loin.

Plus loin Kakashi protégeait les arrières de Yuki, Gaara restait avec Yume et Shikamaru s'occupait de ninjas qui n'en voulaient pas spécialement à l'une des jeunes femmes.

Du côté de Sakura et Sasuke :

Sakura attaquait avec ses Saïs. Sasuke utilisait le goukkakyu no jutsu.

Sakura arriva à tuer le sorcier. Elle tomba sur les genoux afin de souffler un peu, mais un ninja arriva et la prit par derrière.

Sasuke _entre ses dents_ : Merde…

Sakura : Sasuke, je suis la maîtresse du feu n'ai pas peur d'utiliser de Katon sur moi.

Sasuke _hésitant _: OK…

Il utilisa Ryuuka no jutsu et l'homme qui tenait la jeune femme tomba sur le sol en hurlant, le corps en flamme. Sasuke regarde Sakura, elle a l'air pleine d'énergie comme si ça lui avait redonné son énergie. Sakura le regarde et sourit. Elle dit quelques choses, mais il n'entend pas, Cependant il arriva à lire sur ses lèvre le « Merci Sasuke-kun » qu'elle avait prononcé.

Du côté de Yume et Gaara :

La jeune femme tomba au sol en même temps que son adversaire. Gaara la pris sur son dos après avoir discrètement utilisé Suna Bunshin, il s'enfuit laissant l'adversaire face à un clone de sable. Il va déposer la fille près d'Hinata qui commençait à reprendre connaissance. Puis il retourne prendre la place de son clone. Il utilise Suna no Shuriken et transforme l'arme en un sabre de sable particulièrement bien effilé.

Du côté de Kakashi et Yuki :

Yuki : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Kakashi : Tue ton sorcier et laisse-moi me défouler

Yuki : Hum…

Kakashi utilise Daibakufu no Jutsu sur les trois ninjas qui venaient vers eux. Le sol devient alors boueux et Yuki décide d'en profiter. Elle plonge dans la « marre » de boue et disparaît dedans.

Kakashi, complètement perdu, cherchait où elle était partie et comme le sorcier fonça alors sur lui il évita l'attaque et vit la jeune femme sortir du sol comme si elle passait au travers, l'agripper par les chevilles et le faire tomber tête la première sur le sol. Ensuite elle le lâche les pieds en l'air. L'homme s'agite et bouge les pieds dans tous les sens puis il arrête de bouger complètement.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que…

Yuki _le coupant _: Il a étouffé.

Kakashi : Hum… tu devrais aller t'occuper de tes sœurs.

Yuki : Et te laissez t'amuser seul tu peux rêver!

Du côté de Naruto et Shikamaru :

Hinata commençait à se réveiller lorsque Gaara déposa Yume inconsciente à côté d'elle.

Shikamaru utilisait Kagemane no jutsu plus loin pour empêcher les ninjas d'approcher les deux filles.

Hinata : Hum…

Naruto : Hinata-chan tu es réveillé?

Hinata _rougissant : _Na… Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Ouais c'est moi.

Hinata : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Naruto : C'est une longue histoire, on en parlera plus tard. Yume a l'air vidé tu peux l'aidé.

Hinata : Ou… Oui…

Naruto : Tu n'as pas changer, on dirait Hinata-chan.

Hinata : Toi non plus Naruto-kun.

Hinata s'approcha de sa sœur quand un homme surgit à côté d'elle. Elle se poussa rapidement et il la suivit dans ses déplacements. Naruto remarqua alors que c'était faux, Hinata avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et bleu clair avec des reflets bleu foncé et ses yeux avaient une couleur de saphir. Son corps avait changé aussi, elle avait grandi et mûrît. Naruto n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi magnifique. Hinata se plaça en mode combat un sabre aqueux à la main. Il chargea, elle barra et le tua tout ça en quelques secondes.

Bientôt, tous les ninas étaient morts. Yuki et Kakashi se disputaient, rabaissant les attaques, respectueuses de l'autre. Yume reprenait doucement connaissance. Sakura incinérait les corps, aidée de Sasuke. Gaara faisait disparaître le sable dont il s'était servi. Naruto discutait avec Hinata et Shikamaru réfléchissait.

**Ane grande sœur**

**Prochain chapitre : La mission du vent**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	11. Chapter 10 La mission du vent

**Yaa! **

**Ça fait un moment déjà donc pour me faire pardonner je publirais le chapitre suivant tout à l'heure**

**Chapitre 10 La mission du vent**

Yuki s'approcha de ses sœurs. Sakura avait terminé d'incendier les corps avec l'aide de Sasuke. Cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes, et Yume s'était réveillée.

Yuki : J'attends.

Hinata : OK nous sommes allés surveiller le camp comme tu nous l'as demandé.

Yume : Et en revenant, ses sorciers sont sortis de nulle part et nous ont attaqué. Hinata a été mise K.O rapidement.

Hinata : L'eau conduit la foudre je n'avais aucune chance.

Yume : Alors, je me suis retrouvée seule face à trois sorciers invulnérables à mes pouvoirs. Je savais que vous verriez mes éclairs alors, j'en ai fait tomber quelques-uns sur ces hommes même si cela ne servait à rien.

Yuki : Pourquoi avoir été si longue au camp de ces escrocs.

Hinata : Nous cherchions la gamine des yeux, nous attendions qu'ils la sortent pour savoir où ils la cachaient.

Yuki : Ça a donné?

Yume : Absolument rien. J'ignore où ils la cachent, mais elle n'est pas dans ce camp.

Hinata : En fait, en y repensant, ils n'ont même pas parlé d'elle.

Yume : C'est vrai ça.

Yuki : Où est Tema?

Yume : Elle a suivi le camion qui amenait certains d'entre eux à leur base pour voir si elle était là-bas.

Yuki : Vous l'avez laissé partir seule?

Hinata : Je peux restée des heures sous l'eau et je nage plus vite qu'un bateau, mais je ne vole pas.

Yume : Et moi non plus.

Yuki : Hum…

Sakura _en prenant place près d'Hinata_ : T'inquiètes ça sera pas la première fois qu'elle part seule profitant du fait que nous sommes cloués au sol et que nous ne pouvons pas la suivre.

Hinata : Elle a raison.

Sakura _se retournant vers sa soeur_: Et toi comment vas-tu?

Hinata : Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Grâce à vous trois, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour reprendre mon énergie.

Yume : Ils ont fait exprès de nous attaquer loin d'une rivière ils sont malins.

Sakura : Faut avouer que les gars nous ont beaucoup aidés. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous occuper de ce sorcier et des ninjas en même temps.

Yuki : Faux, nous aurions pu, seulement nous aurions tous été épuisés à la fin.

Sakura : Protéger Hinata et Yume, qui étaient inconscientes tout en s'occupant des sorciers et des ninjas, j'en doute fort.

Yuki : Nous aurions conduit les filles près de la montagne et nous nous serions occupés de tout ce petit monde.

Sakura : L'une de nous aurait fini par flancher.

Yuki : Alors, l'autre aurait invoqué son dragon.

Sakura _a cours d'argument _: Dans un endroit aussi public, ce n'est pas dangereux?

Yuki : Le risque fait parti de notre vie.

Sakura : Tu as raison.

Sur ce, les deux filles comprirent que la discussion était close.

Hinata : Tema ne devrait plus tarder elle…

: Ici

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blancs et aux yeux noirs. Elle portait une robe blanche légère et dans son dos, étaient accrochées deux magnifiques et très grandes ailes blanches. La jeune femme disparut et s'assit en face de ses sœurs. Ces ailes rapetissèrent jusqu'à disparaître et ça robe fit place à un jean blanc surmonté d'une camisole noire.

Gaara : Depuis quand as-tu des ailes?

Temari : Un peu plus de deux ans.

Sakura : La maîtresse du vent a des ailes, c'est logique.

Gaara : Effectivement.

Temari sourit à son « petit frère adoptif ».

Temari : Ça fait longtemps. Gaara comment vas-tu?

Gaara : Un peu plus de deux ans et je vais bien toi.

Temari : Très bien.

Yuki : Vous aurez le temps de discuter plus tard, pour la gamine ça donne quoi?

Temari : Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont capturé Emi, j'ai passé la base au peigne fin. J'ai même interrogé le chef. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec elle, ils ne savent même pas qui elle est.

Yuki : Hum…

Temari : Par contre, j'ai trouvé où ils l'ont amené.

Yuki : Je t'écoute.

Temari : Au nord de Ame no Kuni. J'irais la chercher seule ça ne sera pas très long en volant.

Yuki : Si tu voles jusque là-bas, tu vas t'épuiser et tu ne pourras pas la délivrer.

Temari : Je me poserais ici et là.

Shikamaru _qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début _: Je viens.

Temari _se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux _: Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Parce que…

Temari le fixa un instant, ses sœurs savaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi. Aucune n'aurait pu le dire. Les ninjas quant à eux se demandaient pourquoi Shikamaru tenait autant à venir avec elle.

Temari : OK.

Les ninjas étaient étonnés même Shikamaru qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte aussi vite.

Temari : Nous partirons dans trois heures.

Shikamaru : Cela me va.

Temari : Je vais prendre une douche et me reposer, je te retrouve ici.

Shikamaru : Je serais là.

Temari : Bien

Temari se leva et partit.

Shikamaru s'étendit dans l'herbe.

Naruto : Pourquoi veux-tu aller avec elle?

Shikamaru : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Naruto : Tu ne flancherais pas sur elle?

Shikamaru : Baka, tu ne sais pas dire autre chose que des âneries.

Hinata se leva.

Hinata : Je vais à la cascade

Naruto : Je viens avec toi!

Hinata : Euh… OK.

Shikamaru : Dit Naruto, tu ne flancherais pas sur elle.

Naruto _qui rougit légèrement _: N'importe quoi. Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Shikamaru : Pour te faire comprendre que c'est pas parce que tu accompagnes une fille quelque part que tu flaches sur elle.

Naruto _boude _: Hum bon! on y va?

Hinata _en riant _: Oui, on y va Naruto-kun.

Sakura : Je viens avec toi.

Hinata : OK

Sakura : Tu viens Sasuke?

Sasuke : Si je ne suis pas obligée de surveiller Naruto.

Sakura : Hinata va s'en charger.

Hinata : Mais je ne suis pas une nounou.

Sakura _en riant _: C'était qu'une proposition!

Sur ce, ils partent tous les quatre en direction de la cascade.

Trois heures plus tard, Temari arriva. Elle avait de l'énergie à revendre. Elle portait un short blanc et un débardeur noir, dos nu.

Yuki : Arrêtez-vous à Kusa pour la nuit. Dites que je vous envoie. Ils vous donneront une chambre.

Temari : Piger!

Yuki : Fait attention à toi ma sœur.

Temari : Ne t'inquiète pas ane Shika surveilleras mes arrières

Yuki sourit et enlaça sa sœur, puis elle partit suivi de près par Shikamaru.

Kakashi : Je vais faire un tour en ville.

Yuki : Je viens avec toi.

Kakashi : Pourquoi?

Yuki : Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Kakashi : Hum…

Yume éclata de rire. Elle connaissait bien sa grande sœur, et retourna chez elle avec Gaara qui voulait se reposer tranquillement. Il y avait, selon lui, trop de bruit dans la forêt (Shikamaru a détendu sur Gaara, on dirait).

**Prochain chapitre Passé révélé**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	12. Chapter 11 Passé révélé

**Yaa**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant**

**Chapitre 11 Passé révélé**

Sakura, sur un rocher en plein milieu du lac dans lequel tombait l'une des plus magnifiques cascades de Kita no Kuni, se faisait griller par le soleil. Sasuke, sous un arbre, réfléchissait tout en regardant la fleur de cerisier rouge (c'est plus la fleur, c'est le fruit). Hinata montrait à Naruto les merveilles du fond marin. Il s'habituait à la voir avec une queue de poisson.

_Flash-back! _

_Hinata pénètre dans l'eau pendant que Sakura rejoint le rocher en plein centre. Mais lorsque Naruto appelle Hinata pour voir où elle était passée, car il l'avait perdu de vu, elle sortit la tête de l'eau et une queue semblable à celle des poissons sortit derrière elle._

_Naruto : Hinata! C'est quoi ça?_

_La jeune femme avait rougi violemment. Elle était habituée à sa queue de sirène et avait oublié que les garçons n'étaient pas au courant._

_Sakura : Soyez logique. Hinata est la maîtresse de l'eau, réincarnation de Ahurani déesse des eaux. Il est normal qu'une fois immergée dans l'eau, elle devienne une sirène._

_Sasuke : Je croyais que les sirènes étaient des personnages de légende._

_Sakura : Les sorcières le sont aussi._

_Naruto : Alors, tu es à moitié fille, à moitié poisson._

_Hinata : Je préfère le terme sirène._

_Naruto : Désoler!_

_Hinata : Tu veux toujours te baigner._

_Naruto : Ouais!_

_Hinata : Je vais te montrer des trucs._

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis ils regardaient les poissons et les petites bêtes qui grouillaient dans l'océan.

Sasuke regarda Naruto sortir la tête de l'eau pour respirer et le regard amusé d'Hinata lorsque Sakura s'assit près de lui.

Sasuke : Tu es rouge comme un homard.

Sakura : Ça va passer.

Elle avait grillé rapidement, le soleil tapait très fort. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait retrouvé un teint grillé, elle n'était plus rouge.

Sakura : Tu vois

Sasuke : Hum…

Sakura : Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke : Hum?

Sakura : Parles-moi de Konoha. Ça fait tellement longtemps, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé depuis notre départ?

Sasuke la regarda un instant avant de commencer à relater les faits des quatre dernières années… (La plupart des faits sont au chapitre 6, les autres j'en parle plus tard).

Temari avançait assez rapidement et Shikamaru suivait. Le soir arriva, il avait fait la moitié du chemin qui les sépare de Kusa no Kuni.

Temari : Demain, nous arriverons à Kusa no Kuni. Nous y passerons la nuit puis nous repartirons vers le nord. Nous arriverons là où est la gamine dans deux jours.

Shikamaru : OK

Ils soupèrent en silence puis Shikamaru demanda.

Shikamaru : Tu as accepté très rapidement, tout à l'heure, et ça m'a étonnée. Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Temari : Je me demandais quand tu allais le demander.

Shikamaru : J'écoute?

Temari : Je ne t'apprendrais pas grand-chose en te disant que je sais tout.

Shikamaru : Je m'en doutais, mais je peux savoir ce que tu sais.

Temari : Je sais qu'Emi est ta petite sœur qu'on a placée dans une famille d'adoption sous un autre nom afin qu'on ne se serve pas d'elle pour t'attirer et te tuer. Je sais que le clan Nara a été détruit il y a quatorze ans maintenant. Je crois que toi et ta sœur, vous êtes les seules survivantes. On a alors changé le nom d'Emi pour la protéger et on t'a donné à une famille qui a accepté de prendre ton nom afin que personne ne sache qui est le véritable réceptacle de Yuu.

Shikamaru : Tu connais Yuu?

Temari : Oui, Yuu était un dieu autrefois. Le frère de Sylpheed, déesse du vent, dont je suis la réincarnation.

Shikamaru : C'est étrange, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi qui m'aiderais à venger mon clan.

Temari : Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider à te venger Shikamaru. Je suis là pour aider ta sœur. Vous êtes les deux derniers du sang Nara, clan qui est sous ma protection.

Shikamaru _fermant les yeux sous la colère_ : Si nous sommes sous ta protection, pourquoi sommes-nous les derniers?

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier.

Temari : Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, seulement les grandes lignes. Je sais que Yuu change de réceptacle lorsque celui-ci meurt, il prend alors l'enfant du même sang naissant ce soir-là. J'ignore pourquoi chaque fois que le réceptacle meurt un enfant vient au monde au même moment et reçoit le démon en lui. Peut-être, que c'est écrit dans les étoiles ou peut-être que c'est la volonté des dieux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque tu es venu au monde, le réceptacle est mort et Yuu t'a choisi comme nouveau porteur. Je sais aussi que le même soir, la dernière maîtresse du vent est morte et j'ai reçu ses pouvoirs. C'était le soir où mon clan est mort. Deux ans plus tard, j'étais à Suna lorsque ton clan a été définitivement tué. J'avais 5 ans et l'on avait effacé ma mémoire. J'étais une fillette perdue et je commençais à peine à retrouver une vie normale. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré et mes parents adoptifs n'ont jamais su pourquoi. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit sans même savoir pourquoi. Treize ans plus tard, j'ai su pourquoi.

Shikamaru : … Il y a quinze ans, mon clan fut tué. J'avais presque trois ans à l'époque. Ma sœur venait à peine de naître. Mon père me disait toujours, s'il m'arrive quelques choses, tu devras protéger ta sœur. Alors, le soir où les hommes sont arrivés et ont commencé à tuer tout le monde, je suis allé voir ma sœur, je l'ai pris dans mes bras en lui disant ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, je vais te protéger. J'ai vu mes parents mourir ce jour-là, j'ai vu tout le monde mourir. Je sais qu'ils ont essayé de nous tuer. Yuu nous a protégés, je lui ai laissé prendre le contrôle pour la protéger. Il a accepté et j'ignore ce qu'il a fait. Je sais seulement qu'à mon réveille, tout était en feu et j'ai entendu Yuu me dire, va vers le nord avec Emi, là-bas ils vont t'aider. Je suis allé, je suis tombé sur un homme, j'ignore qui il était, mais c'est lui qui m'a conduit à Konoha et qui a demandé au troisième hokage de protéger ma sœur. Il lui a donné l'idée de faire prendre, à des ninjas, ceux qui m'adopteraient le nom de Nara.

Temari : Tu allais souvent voir ta sœur.

Shikamaru : Lorsque je pouvais, je partais avec mon père, enfin mon père adoptif et nous allions supposément voir de la famille et j'allais la voir.

Temari : Emi m'a beaucoup parlé de son grand frère. Elle ne disait pas son nom, j'ignorais que c'était toi, mais je savais à sa façon de parler qu'elle t'aimait énormément.

Shikamaru : Moi aussi je l'aime énormément. C'est ma sœur, ma famille, ma vraie famille, je veux dire s'il lui arrivait quelques choses je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Temari s'assit à côté de lui et prit sa main. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'héritier Nara.

Temari _serrant sa main_ : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Shika.

Shikamaru _refoulant ces sanglots _: J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger.

Temari : Je t'aiderais à la sauver et tu la ramèneras à Konoha avec toi.

Shikamaru : Ce serait mettre sa vie encore plus en danger.

Temari : Les filles voudront sûrement retourner à Konoha et j'irais avec elle. Emi aura ta protection et la mienne aussi. Elle sera en sécurité.

Shikamaru : Mais…

Temari : Dans cette histoire, tu dois faire un choix et tu as trois voies possibles. La première est de la laisser à Kita et de retourner à Konoha comme vous faites depuis quinze ans. La deuxième est de t'exiler à Kita avec elle, et la troisième est de la ramener à Konoha et de dire la vérité à tes amis et à Tsunade. Lorsque tu seras en mission et que je serais partie, je ne sais où, suivant Yuki à l'autre bout du monde, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Shikamaru; Tu as raison…

Temari : Pour l'instant, l'important est de dormir. Nous nous occuperons de tout cela plus tard. Il y a cinq jours de marche entre la base où Emi est prisonnière et Konoha. Tu auras tout le temps pour réfléchir.

Shikamaru _épuisé par ses pleurs _: Merci…

Temari _chuchotant, car il était en train de s'endormir _: De rien…

Shikamaru et Temari s'endormirent doucement l'un dans les bras de l'autre et dormirent jusqu'au matin. Temari se réveilla la première et fit le déjeuner qu'ils mangèrent en silence, ils ne reparleraient pas de leur discussion, de la veille, mais tous deux savaient que les événements de la veille les avaient rapprochés énormément.

**J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews parce que sinon je sais pas si vous aimez ou pas et sa m'énerve.**

**Prochain chapitre : Yuu**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	13. Chapter 12 Yuu

**Yaa**

**Chapitre 12 Yuu**

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Yuki : À propos?

Yume : Tu sais bien que Hinata et Sakura adoraient retourner à Konoha et puisqu'on n'a plus rien à faire, j'aimerais bien aller voir à quoi ça ressemble. Elle nous en a tellement parlé.

Hinata : S'il te plaît Yuki, ça serait tellement génial, ils nous manquent tous tellement.

Yuki : Hum…

Sakura : Je suis sûr que Tsunade aurait du travaille pour nous.

Yuki : Vous voulez surtout retrouver vos copains, vous vous foutez du travaille.

Yume : Franchement, question boulot, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici. Temari tenait à rester pour Emi mais mis à par la gamine, on a rien à perdre.

Yuki : Parle pour toi.

Yume : Qu'est-ce que tu vas perdre?

Yuki : Ma patience! Ce mec-là, il m'énerve tellement vous allez finir par le trouver mort.

Sakura : Il te plaît, avoue.

Yuki : Tu es malade!

Hinata : Tu dis le détester, on te connaît Yuki

Yuki : Vous êtes tombés sur la tête, je suis à deux doigts de l'égorger.

Yume : La haine dit ton amour inconscient.

Yuki : Tu fais dans la poésie toi maintenant.

Sakura : Aller, s'il te plaît, on peut aller à Konoha?

Yume et Hinata : S'il te plaît.

Yuki _en soupirant _: OK on les suivra à Konoha.

Les trois cadettes se mirent à crier et sautèrent sur leur aîné pour la chatouiller.

Lorsque les ninjas entrèrent, après avoir entendu les cris de Yuki (bien elle s'est quand même fait sauter dessus par ces trois sœurs), ils trouvèrent celle-ci couchée sur le sol riant aux chatouilles de ses sœurs. En les voyant, les trois filles arrêtèrent de chatouiller l'aîné.

Kakashi : Vous allez bien?

Les quatre jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis les regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard perdu des quatre ninjas.

Lorsque Shikamaru et Temari arrivèrent à Kusa, ils prirent une chambre pour eux en demandant deux lits. Après s'être douchés et avoir soupé, ils sortirent se promener. Alors, un oiseau vert arriva et se posa sur l'épaule de Temari.

Temari : Salut toi, tu as une lettre pour moi?

L'oiseau lui tendit la lettre (enfin aussi bien qu'un oiseau peut le faire) et partit.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Temari : Mes sœurs, vient.

Elle l'entraîna dans une ruelle déserte avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Une boule lumineuse, comme celle envoyée par Sakura et Hinata quatre ans plus tôt, apparus devant eux.

Yuki : Konbanwa imouto.

Temari : Konbanwa ane.

Yuki : Yume, Sakura et Hinata se sont mis à trois pour me demander d'aller s'installer à Konoha.

Temari : Et tu as accepté?

Yuki : Je te l'ai dit, elles se sont mises à trois.

Temari éclata de rire. Elle connaissait ses petites sœurs comme personne et savait que Yuki n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que de dire oui.

Yuki : Tout cela pour dire que nous allons … pour les deux gamines…

C'est là qu'on entendit Sakura et Hinata pousser un Hey! Et Yume éclaté de rire.

Yuki : À Konoha.

Temari : Ça me va. En fait, je savais déjà qu'on y retournait.

Yuki : Oui, moi aussi.

Temari : Ça nous arrange en fait.

Yuki : Bien et vous êtes rendus où?

Temari : Nous sommes à Kusa en ce moment même.

Yuki : OK, vous reviendrait quand?

Temari : Si tout va bien, nous serons à proximité de la base demain et nous attaquerons dans deux jours.

Yuki : Nous serons déjà partis, vous nous rejoindrez directement à Konoha.

Temari : Hum hum.

Yuki : Oyasuminasai Temari-chan.

Temari : Oyasuminasai Yuki-chan.

La boule verte disparue.

Shikamaru : Moi qui croyais que ça ne servait qu'à envoyer des messages. J'ignorais que l'on pouvait communiquer.

Temari : C'est super pratique pour communiquer entre nous lorsque l'on est séparé.

Shikamaru : Je te crois. Si on allait dormir, il se fait tard et demain la journée sera longue.

Temari : Allons-y.

Deux jours plus tard :

Le mur arrière de la salle vola en morceaux. Les hommes présents se retournèrent et virent une jeune femme ailée et un garçon qui avait l'air plutôt en colère.

Hommes1 : Qu'est-ce…

Mais avant qu'il puisse terminer une espèce de boomerang vitré et tranchant s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Temari leva la main et l'arme revient vers elle. Elle l'attrapa et le lança à nouveau, cette fois-ci, dans le cou d'un autre des hommes.

Homme2 : Vous avez tué…

Shikamaru _le coupant_: Pratique.

Temari : Hum. Oui je sais et il m'obéit regarde.

Elle leva la main vers l'endroit où était son arme et la dirigea vers l'homme qui essayait de se sauver. L'arme se dégagea et alla se planter dans le dos du fuyard.

Shikamaru : COOL! On y va.

Temari : Tu ouvres la marche et je te suis.

Shikamaru s'élança suivi de Temari qui planait derrière lui.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles avant d'arriver dans une salle énorme. En l'air était suspendue une cage semblable à celle d'un oiseau domestique et Emi servait d'oiseau.

Emi : ONIISAN.

Shikamaru : Emi! Temari, tu peux la descendre de là.

Temari : Oui bien sûr.

Temari tendit ses ailes gracieuses et s'envola. Elle commença à peine à essayer d'ouvrir la serrure qu'un homme entra.

Homme : J'avais vu juste, on dirait. En capturant la gamine, le réceptacle vient à nous.

Homme2 : Vous êtes le meilleur patron.

Temari : Ce n'est pas vrai. Un lèche-bottes dit, fais -moi plaisir laisse le moi.

Shikamaru : OK de toute façon c'est son « Patron » que je veux.

Temari : Je reviens Emi. De toute façon, tu es plus en sécurité ici.

Emi : OK…

Temari se posa.

Temari : Vous aimez les tempêtes moi j'adore. Quoi de plus normal, j'en suis une.

Shikamaru recula, il l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt invoquer une tempête. Cela était dévastateur.

Temari leva les bras et s'envola. Sous elle, un tourbillon commença à se former et il s'éleva. Elle l'envoya sur le lèche-bottes. Il décolla si vite que personne ne vit rien. Temari s'élança. Il était sonné. Elle enchaîna coup de pied et coup de point jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol inconscient. Elle leva la main, il se réveilla et s'agita. Elle était le vent, elle était l'air, elle décidait qui respirait et qui ne le faisait plus. Elle s'éleva et retourna à la serrure de la cage.

Temari : Voilà j'ai fini.

Shikamaru enchaîna les signes. Il utilisa Kage Kubishibari no jutsu sur l'homme devant lui, mais ce fut un échec. Cet technique de ninjas n'était pas assez puissante pour vaincre l'homme devant lui. Il le comprit dès les premières secondes.

Shikamaru _pour lui même _: Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait…

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Il sentit le dragon se réveiller.

Yuu j'ai besoin de toi.

Bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient noir totalement noir. Temari regardait Shikamaru, elle seule pouvait voir Yuu. Il tournait autour de son réceptacle.

Temari _chuchote pour elle-même_ : Yuu…

Emi : Temari oneesan?

Temari : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras sorti de là en moins de deux, mais une fois sorti, promets-moi de rester près de moi.

Emi : Oui, tu vas aider Shika?

Temari : S'il a besoin de moi, oui.

Emi : C'est Yuu?

Temari : Oui.

Temari prit son boomerang et donna trois coups sur la serrure, elle tomba. Elle ouvrit la porte et Emi se jeta dans ses bras. Elle la déposa au sol et la garda près d'elle.

Shikamaru s'élança, il flottait dans les airs, il ne touchait plus le sol. L'homme évita les coups avec difficulté et partit plus loin. C'est là qu'une vingtaine d'hommes apparurent, n'attendant que le combat.

Shikamaru recula, il se pencha et croisa ses mains sur le sol. Un éclair éblouissant aveugla les deux filles lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux. Un dragon, d'une dizaine de mètres de haut et d'une vingtaine de mètres de long était devant elles et Shika se tenait sur sa tête. Ces yeux avaient repris leurs apparences normales. Le dragon grogna, Shikamaru enchaîna les signes. Ils se figèrent et le dragon les envoya contre le mur avec une telle violence qu'ils moururent sur le coup. L'homme était terrifié, le dragon s'élança.

Shikamaru : Tue-le.

Yuu : Avec plaisir.

Yuu tendit le cou et ouvrit sa gueule. Devinant ses intentions, Temari plaqua le visage de la fillette contre elle.

Temari : Ne regarde pas!

Les crocs du dragon se refermèrent sur lui. Temari grimaça de dégoût en entendant les os se briser et l'homme hurler.

Shikamaru se retourna, vers elle tout s'effondrait.

Shikamaru : Sort avec elle.

Temari : Mais…

Shikamaru : Grouille!

Temari attrapa son amie et partit en volant. Emi se débattait, elle voulait rester avec son frère, mais Temari l'en empêcha et sortit.

Une fois dehors la base s'effondra.

Temari sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque la gamine se mit à pleurer. Elle savait que c'était Shikamaru qui avait provoqué l'écroulement de la base.

Temari : Reste la chérie je vais voir.

Emi _hochant la tête _: OK…

Temari partit vers les ruines.

**Prochain chapitre : Konoha, après 4 ans**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	14. Chapter 13 Konoha après 4 ans

**Yaa**

**Chapitre 13 Konoha, après 4 ans.**

: Bon c'est ça Konoha?

: Comment cela, ça?

: Je m'attendais à plus grand.

: Tu n'es pas capable d'être contente une fois de temps en temps.

: Kakashi, Yuki, vous êtes pas capable de vous entendre pour une fois.

Kakashi et Yuki : Non!

? -- : Laisse tomber Sakura, tu la connais.

Sakura -- : Hinata, la prochaine fois que je m'étonne de les voir s'engueuler, tu me frappes.

Hinata : Si tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Reconnaissant Kakashi et les genins, les gardes les laissèrent entrer sans poser de questions. Kakashi les entraîna au bureau de l'Hokage.

Il frappa et Tsunade les fit entrer.

Kakashi : Tsunade, je veux vous présenter Yuki et Yume et vous connaissez déjà Sakura et Hinata.

Tsunade leva la tête de ses documents en entendant le nom de son ancien élève.

Tsunade : Sakura? Hinata?

Sakura et Hinata : Ici.

Tsunade se leva pour prendre dans ses bras les deux anciennes kunoichis.

Sakura : Tsunade-sama vous m'avez manqué.

Tsunade : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sakura.

Tsunade s'approcha des deux autres jeunes femmes.

Sakura : Mes sœurs Yuki et Yume.

Yuki et Yume : Salut!

Tsunade : Enchanter.

Yuki : Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous pendant que les filles vont retrouver leurs amis. Cela fait quatre ans, je crois qu'elles ont hâte de les voir.

Tsunade : Bien sûr, allez tout le monde dehors. Non Kakashi, toi tu restes. Lorsqu'elle aura fini, je veux que tu me racontes ta mission, en autre pourquoi Shikamaru n'est pas là?

Yuki : Shikamaru est avec ma sœur. Ils sont allés délivrer une fillette des mains de je ne sais qui.

Tsunade : Bien, Kakashi se fera un plaisir de m'expliquer ça.

Kakashi -- : Hum…

Tsunade : Je t'écoute Yuki.

Yuki : OK. Pour faire court, depuis que nous sommes réunis, toutes les cinq, la cinquième étant Temari, vous la connaissez?

Tsunade : Oui

Yuki : OK. Donc, depuis que nous sommes réunis, nous allons de village en village proposer nos services, un peu comme les ninjas hormis sauf que nous, nous n'avons aucun compte à rendre si le travaille nous intéresse et que je juge ne pas envoyer mes sœurs à la mort, nous l'exécutons.

Tsunade : Bien.

Yuki : Vous devineriez qu'en retrouvant leurs anciens partenaires Hinata et Sakura ont voulu revenir à Konoha. Elles ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé de choix en fait mais, comme nous avions terminé à Taki j'ai accepté de venir vous offrir nos services si ça vous intéresse. Mais avant, vous devez savoir que nous sommes chassés par les démons et qu'il y a des risques d'attaques.

Tsunade : Je comprends, mais je vous avoue que Konoha est en danger constant avec l'Akatsuki qui devient de plus en plus fort. Vos services seront les bienvenus. Peut-être qu'avec vos pouvoirs et nos talents de ninjas, nous pourrons enfin les éliminer une fois pour toutes. Vous avez sûrement une requête à faire en échange de vos services.

Yuki : Être logé et payer comme les ninjas.

Tsunade : Les Haruno sont morts pendant une mission, il y a quelques années, un peu avant le départ de Sakura. Je n'ai pas revendu la demeure. Je savais que Sakura voudrait la récupérer lorsqu'elle rentrerait. C'est une grande maison, vous y logerez facilement à vous cinq.

Yuki : Merci.

Tsunade : Kakashi, tu vas me raconter ta mission. Ensuite, tu accompagneras Yuki chez elle.

Kakashi : Bien.

Kakashi commença son récit, non sans se faire interrompre par Yuki qui corrigeait, parfois, ses dires. Elle avait le don de lui tombé sur les nerfs.

Temari survola les ruines. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'appelle de Yuu.

Temari _étonnée et heureuse _: S'il est toujours là, Shika est encore vivant.

Elle plongea dans la direction d'où venait l'appel.

Temari : Yuu? Où es-tu?

Yuu : Ici. Le gamin est gravement blessé, dépêche-toi.

Temari arriva et trouva Shikamaru inconscient. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Ses cheveux détachés (bien oui, l'élastique n'a pas tenu le coup, lol), il saignait beaucoup. Temari le transporta près d'Emi puis le déposa. Il était trop lourd pour elle. En devenant la maîtresse du vent, elle avait perdu de sa force, mais elle était devenue un ange. L'ange de Kimora était son surnom.

Emi : Shika! Il va bien?

Temari : Il est gravement blessé, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Emi : Shika…

Temari ferma les yeux.

_Mika je t'en prit…_

Un homme se matérialisa près d'elles.

Temari : Mika, soigne-le s'il te plaît. Il est blessé et je ne peux pas l'amener jusqu'à Konoha où mes sœurs sont allées.

Mika : Tema, calme-toi. Je ne peux pas le soigner, mais je peux vous téléporter à quelques heures de marche de Konoha. Je suis pressé, une sorcière va mettre au monde un enfant, mais ils mourront tous les deux si je ne suis pas là.

Temari : Fais quelques choses, je t'en pris.

Mika joignit ses mains et Temari attrapa la gamine. Ils disparurent tous les quatre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt de Konoha. Ils devaient, là encore, la traverser pour atteindre le village.

Mika : Fais-lui des bandages pour arrêter l'hémorragie et donne-lui ça. Cela lui donnera la force de marcher jusqu'à Konoha.

Temari _attrapant le flacon qu'il lui tendait _: Merci Mika.

L'homme disparut et Temari commença à panser les blessures du Nara.

Elle lui fit ensuite boire le flacon. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement.

Emi : Shika!

Shikamaru : Emi?

Temari _essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues_ : Aller Baka debout. On doit t'amener à Konoha le plus vite possible.

Shikamaru _se leva péniblement : _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Temari : Tu as tout fait sauter Baka, tu as failli y passer.

Shikamaru : Arrête de m'appeler Baka tu veux.

Temari : Pardon, mais je suis trop contente que tu sois toujours vivant.

Shikamaru : Drôle de façon de le montrer.

Temari : Aller appuie-toi sur moi. Emi prend l'autre bras de ton frère.

Shikamaru : Merci.

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils n'allaient pas vite, mais chacun de ses pas lui faisait mal. Temari le savait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Temari : Tu sais ton élastique, il n'a pas résisté à l'explosion.

Shikamaru : Hum…

Temari : Tu es assez mignon les cheveux détachés, même très mignon.

Shikamaru _rougit _: Hum…

Temari : _Je vous en prie mes sœurs, on n'arrivera pas à Konoha à temps._

Kakashi conduisait Yuki à sa nouvelle maison lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Kakashi : Quoi encore?

Yuki : Ta gueule.

Kakashi : Quoi?

Yuki : TA GUEULE!

Kakashi allait l'engueuler lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux. Il la regarda, étonner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle ouvrit les yeux et commença à courir vers la sortie du village.

Kakashi : Génial, qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore?

Et il s'élança à ses trousses pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se perde pas ou pour ne pas se faire tomber dessus par Tsunade? Même lui n'aurait su le dire. Elle sortit du village et partit à courir dans la forêt.

Kakashi : Génial! Où elle va bon sang.

Il finit par la rattraper. Alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle courait comme ça, il vit Shikamaru s'appuyer sur deux jeunes femmes. Les deux femmes avaient l'air inquiètes et lui il était en mauvais état.

Kakashi et Yuki _d'une même voix_ : Shikamaru/Tema!

Tema se mit à pleurer en voyant sa sœur. Elle fit s'asseoir Shikamaru avant de courir la rejoindre. Kakashi arriva devant son élève.

Kakashi : Bon sang, faut l'amener voir l'Hokage!

Yuki : Pas le temps, il va nous mourir dans les bras avant que nous soyons arrivés.

Kakashi : Tu t'y connais en jutsu médicaux.

Yuki : Jutsu médicaux? Je ne connais rien de cela, mais en sorcellerie médicale, je suis plutôt douée.

Temari : Je t'en pris Yuki.

Yuki : Sa tension n'arrête pas de baisser. Il saigne énormément, hémorragie interne à première vu. Sûrement une artère principale de fendue.

Elle regarda les blessures du chûnin.

Elle passa ses mains sur le corps du garçon. Kakashi, Emi et Temari s'étaient éloignés pour la laisser travailler. Ses paumes s'illuminèrent et elle les déposa sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Ses mains bougeaient sur le corps, l'une restait constamment sur le cœur l'autre allait de blessure en blessure. Kakashi était impressionné. Les blessures se refermaient deux fois plus vite qu'avec un jutsu médicaux. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, Shika ouvrit les yeux et Yuki s'effondra. Temari s'était placé derrière elle et elle l'attrapa lorsqu'elle tomba.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Temari : La différence entre le jutsu médicaux et la sorcellerie médicale est que l'on offre notre propre énergie à la victime au lieu de la laisser la retrouver seule. C'est épuisant, mais les sorcières retrouvent facilement leur énergie.

Kakashi s'approcha de la jeune femme et se pencha.

Temari déposa sa sœur sur son dos et il se leva. Yuki dormait, la tête sur son épaule, elle avait l'air paisible. Temari aida Shikamaru à se lever et il s'appuya sur l'épaule de l'ange de Kimora.

Tous les cinq (faut pas oublier Emi) retournèrent à Konoha où les filles attendaient leurs sœurs. Inquiètes, elles avaient entendu l'appelle à l'aide de Temari et la réponse de leur sœur aînée.

**Prochain chapitre : Une fête après 4 ans**

**Laissez moi pleins de reviews MATANE**


	15. Chapter 14 La fête après 4 ans

**Yaa!**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant sa vaut la peine d'attendre puisque y'a un magnifique rapprochement entre Sasuke et Sakura dedans **

**Chapitre 14 Une fête après 4 ans**

Tsunade avait chargé Ino, Tenten, Naruto et Sasuke d'organiser une fête pour le retour de Sakura et Hinata. Tous avaient accepté avec plaisir, enfin presque tous…

Flash-back

_Tsunade : Pour fêter le retour d'Hinata et Sakura, je veux que nous organisions une fête. Ce sera aussi pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Yume et Yuki dans notre village. Je vous charge de cette tâche._

_Ino : Quoi moi! Organiser une fête pour cette fille rose bonbon avec son grand front (Ino et Sakura ne se sont pas réconciliés et Ino veut toujours sortir avec Sasuke)._

_Sasuke : Le soir de la fête, tu la regarderas bien et tu te construiras de meilleures insultes._

_Ino : Pourquoi dis-tu ça Sasuke-kun?_

_Tenten : Moi j'ai vu Sakura et elle n'a plus un grand front, comme tu dis, et elle est encore moins une fille rose bonbon_

_Sasuke : Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Sakura est magnifique et je te garantis que tes soupirants seront tous à ces pieds avant la fin de la soirée._

_Naruto : Dit Sasuke?_

_Sasuke : Quoi?_

_Naruto : Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps si je dis à Sakura ce que tu viens de dire._

_Sasuke : Je ne te suis pas._

_Naruto : Si je lui dis, que tu as dit, qu'elle était magnifique._

_Sasuke, pris au dépourvu, car il avait dit cette phrase sans s'en apercevoir, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tsunade vient à sa rescousse._

_Tsunade : Neo et Hiro vous aideront._

_Tous : Qui?_

_Tsunade : Deux chûnins de 18 ans. Ils viennent de rentrer de leur mission, cela fait 5 ans qu'ils sont partis._

_Tenten : COOL, et où sont-ils?_

_: Ici trésor._

_Les genins se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à deux garçons. L'un était blond et avait les yeux verts, il était grand, musclé et super canon. Le deuxième avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus comme l'océan, il était un peu plus grand que l'autre, mais aussi musclé et aussi canon._

_Tsunade : Ils sont de bons musiciens._

_Tenten : Qui est Neo et qui est Hiro?_

_Le blond : Je suis Neo_

_Le noir : Ce qui fait de moi Hiro, je suppose._

_Tenten : Génial_

_Hiro : On fera de la musique à la fête. Seulement, nous avons besoin d'une voix._

_Tsunade : Peut-être qu'une des filles sait chanter. Sasuke, tu veux bien conduire les garçons chez elles, ils trouveront peut-être leur voix?_

_Sasuke : Hum…_

_Et c'est comme ça que Yuki ne voulait pas chanter, mais elle acceptait de chanter la dernière danse de la soirée si elle choisissait la chanson. Et que Sasuke éprouva pour la première fois la jalousie en voyant Neo draguer sa Sakura._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Sasuke arriva à la fête un peu avant tout le monde. Il regardait autour de lui. Ino avait fait du bon travail pour la décoration. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Je ne te dérange pas.

Sasuke : Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura : J'étais prête alors, pourquoi attendre.

Sasuke la regarda. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire comment elle était belle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux à moitié. Elle portait une robe longue rouge, sans bretelle, fendue au niveau de la jambe gauche jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et avait déposé une fleur dans ses cheveux, une fleur de cerisier blanc? Ce n'était pas la saison, pas encore pourtant.

Sakura : C'est Yuki qui là faites juste pour moi. Elle dit que peut importe comment on attache ses cheveux, ils ne sont beaux qu'avec une fleur.

Sasuke : Tu es magnifique.

Sakura_ rougissant légèrement_ : Merci Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke : J'aimerais que tu fasses une chose pour moi.

Sakura _étonnée et amusée _: Tu me complimentes pour avoir des faveurs? Je t'écoute.

Il marcha vers elle et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

Sasuke _chuchotant _: Promets-moi la dernière danse.

Sakura _stupéfaite _: Sasuke-kun?

Mais il était déjà sorti. Elle sourit et chuchota pour elle-même. « Je te le promets »

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein et tout le monde était là. Même Emi qui s'amusait avec Temari. Shikamaru avait décidé de garder Emi près de lui et maintenant tous les ninjas étaient au courant pour le clan Nara. Tout le monde avait juré de protéger Emi s'il devait partir pour une mission et que Temari s'absentait elle aussi. Sakura dansait avec Hinata, et Yuki avec Izumo en fait, elle l'avait vu, l'avait trouvé mignon, elle l'avait pris par le col et entraînée au milieu de la « piste de danse ». Izumo avait fini par capituler et avait accepté de danser avec elle. Tenten, après une heure à demander « Neji-kun tu veux danser avec moi? », il avait fini par accepter et dansa avec elle. Mais rapidement ce ne fut plus une corvée, car il s'amusait beaucoup à danser avec Tenten.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Shikamaru sortit avec Temari.

Lorsque Yuki parla, tout le monde sut que c'était la fin de la soirée.

Yuki : Je crois que tout le monde sait que si je suis ici, sur scène, c'est que la soirée se termine, mais avant, c'est moi qui ai le micro et je veux que tout le monde retrouve la personne qui lui est chère afin de danser le dernier slow de la soirée.

Des couples commencèrent à se former, notamment Neji et Tenten et Shikamaru et Temari. Naruto avait même invité Hinata. Yume avait invité Gaara à danser en ami, mais à danser tout de même. Yuki commença à chanter (comme je déteste dire qu'on chante sans savoir quoi. Je vous donne le nom d'une balade que j'aime vraiment beaucoup) « Everytime we Touch ». Sasuke alla voir Sakura.

Sasuke : Tu m'as promis la dernière danse, non?

Sakura : En fait, tu es parti avant d'avoir ta réponse.

Sasuke : Je peux l'avoir maintenant.

Sakura lui tendit sa main, il la prit avec un demi-sourire et il l'amena avec les autres danseurs.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et elle posa les siennes sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme vit Temari et Shikamaru. Plus loin Shika tenait sa sœur par la taille et elle avait la tête couchée sur son torse. Il lui chuchotait quelques choses à l'oreille et elle souriait.

Lorsque Yuki termina sa chanson, Hiro s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en lui disant qu'elle avait été merveilleuse. Yuki éclata de rire et ne repoussa pas le baiser.

Sasuke lâcha Sakura qui lui souriait.

Sakura : Merci Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke : Ce n'était qu'une danse.

Sakura : Pour moi, cela voulait dire beaucoup plus.

Sasuke : Et quoi exactement.

Sakura : Il y a quatre ans, je t'aurais tombé dessus toute la soirée pour que tu danses avec moi et tu aurais refusé. Aujourd'hui tu es venu me voir, tu m'as promis une danse et tu as dansé avec moi, ça veut dire que tu as changé.

Sasuke : Ça te fait plaisir?

Sakura se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui chuchotée à l'oreille.

Sakura : Énormément…

Puis elle lui sourit et partit rejoindre ses sœurs.

Sasuke l'observait quand Kakashi se glissa près de lui.

Kakashi : Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir amoureux de Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il regarda son sensei un instant et partit en disant...

Sasuke : Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir amoureux de qui que ce soit.

Kakashi : Moi? Amoureux? Tu es tombé sur la tête?

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Yuki qui se retourna ensuite pour dire à ses sœurs qu'elle devait peut-être rentrer. Toutes acceptèrent et elles partirent.

**Prochain chapitre : Temari se dévoile.**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	16. Chapter 15 Temari se dévoile

**Yaa!**

**Chapitre 15 Temari se dévoile**

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'éclatait. Temari avait arrêté de danser et parlait avec Yume. Elle jetait souvent des coups d'œil à Shikamaru. Il s'était vite remis de ses blessures grâce à Yuki. Jamais elle ne lui avait été aussi reconnaissante. Quelle stupide idée que de rester ami…

Shikamaru parlait avec Emi. En fait, elle parlait, il l'écoutait. Il regardait Temari de temps en temps. Elle était si belle. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il en était sans voix. Quelle stupide idée que de rester ami…

Flash-back

_Il arriva dans la demeure des Kimora. Il frappa, Hinata ouvrit._

_Hinata : Shikamaru? À oui, c'est vrai, tu vas à la fête avec Temari._

_Shikamaru : Ne fais pas comme Sakura s'il te plaît, on est qu'amis._

_Hinata : Mais je n'ai rien dit._

_Shikamaru : Hum!_

_Hinata : Tema! Y'a ton copain._

_Shikamaru et Temari : On n'est pas ensemble!_

_Yume : C'est la pleine lune ce soir, qui sait._

_Shikamaru : Ça veut dire quoi?_

_Yuki : Rien du tout, ne l'écoute pas et regarde plutôt ta cavalière._

_Shikamaru se retourna et vit Temari qui descendait les marches devant l'entrer. Elle portait une robe blanche simple, touchant par terre. Elle avait maquillé un peu ses yeux et ondulé ses cheveux détachés et posé une fleur bleue. Elle portait des sandales noires qui la grandissait, mais pas assez pour dépasser son cavalier._

_Temari en arrivant près de lui : Zut moi qui voulais te regarder de haut ce soir._

_Shikamaru : Tema tu es… _

_Temari : Oui?_

_Shikamaru : Extrêmement belle_

_Temari rougissant : Merci_

_Yuki : Si on y allait?_

_Temari : Bonne idée._

Fin du Flash-back

Temari s'approcha du garçon.

Temari : Je vais prendre l'air, tu veux bien me tenir compagnie?

Shikamaru : Je suis ton cavalier oui ou non?

Temari sourit, amusée et ils sortirent.

Temari : Merci Shika

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Pour tout.

Shikamaru la regarda un instant et se contenta de sourire.

Temari : Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi élégant.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Il y a quatre ans, tu n'aurais même pas mis les pieds à cette fête.

Shikamaru : Tu as beaucoup changé toi aussi.

Temari : À oui?

Shikamaru : Tu es plus douce, avant on s'engueulait tout le temps.

Temari : Oui c'est vrai, on ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce sans s'engueuler.

Shikamaru : Tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme comme dirait mon père, enfin…

Temari : Merci.

Ils marchèrent en silence un instant, puis de la même voix ils prononcèrent le nom de l'autre.

Shikamaru et Temari : Shika/Tema?

Ils sourirent, amusés.

Temari : Je t'écoute.

Shikamaru_ soupira _: Lorsque nous sommes partis chercher ma sœur, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprocher, je crois.

Temari : Je le crois aussi.

Shikamaru _nerveux _: Je sais pas comment te dire ça mais…

Temari _ne pouvant plus attendre _: Je t'aime Shika!

(À partir d'ici les scènes sont refaites deux fois. Une fois par Shikamaru, une fois par Temari)

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, elle lui souriait nerveusement.

Shikamaru : Tema…

Temari : Pardon je…. Je t'ai coupé.

Shikamaru la regardait. Elle s'entait son cœur s'affolée. Elle l'avait dit, elle attendait sa réaction. Elle avait honte, elle lui sourit nerveusement.

Shikamaru : Tema…

Temari : Pardon je… je t'ai coupé…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle baissa la tête.

Shikamaru : _Je suis vraiment trop stupide._

Il s'approcha d'elle, mis un doigt sous son visage afin de le relever, les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage. Il ferma les yeux et sentit enfin le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sentit son cœur qui allait exploser. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux pleins d'eau. Elle les ferma, les larmes perlaient dans les coins.

Temari :_ Je suis vraiment trop stupide…_

Elle sentit une douce pression sous son menton, elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le visage de Shikamaru se rapprocher. Sans savoir pourquoi elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit le contacte de ses lèvres chaudes elle sentit les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux s'écouler, mais ce n'était plus fait de tristesse, mais d'un bonheur sans nom.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux. il laissa ses lèvres, avec regret pour lui annoncer enfin.

Shikamaru : Tema je t'aime.

Temari : Alors, embrasse-moi encore.

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, ils étaient tellement heureux, et ils se sentaient tellement bien.

Après un moment, ils retournèrent à la fête. Tema voulait être là pour la dernière danse.

Yuki monta sur scène et annonça le slow final. Shikamaru lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec les autres couples. Il la serra contre lui et elle déposa sa tête sur son torse.

**Voilà voilà le premier couple servit sur un plateau!**

**N'oublions pas que c'était ma première fic alors les scènes du genre se sont améliorer avec le temps " quand je me relis je la trouve… Bof…**

**Prochain chapitre : Une mission avec lui/elle… JAMAIS!**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	17. Chapter 16 Une mission avec luielle

**Yaa**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant**

**Chapitre 16 Une mission avec lui/elle… JAMAIS**

Le lendemain de la fête, Sakura se réveilla, prit sa douche et alla à la cuisine où elle trouva ses sœurs.

Yuki : Tu rêvais que tu dansais avec Sasuke?

Hinata : Peut-être qu'elle rêvait à la tête d'Ino quand Sasuke l'a invité à danser.

Sakura : Je n'ai même pas regardé sa tête.

Hinata : Elle était folle de rage, elle en fulminait.

Yume : Ça, c'est vrai. J'aurais juré qu'elle allait exploser. J'ai parié à Gaara qu'elle ne resterait pas toute la danse.

Temari : Qui a gagné?

Yume : Moi.

Sakura : Yuki?

Yuki : Hum?

Sakura : Merci.

Yuki : Je l'ai pas fait que pour toi, pour Tema aussi.

Sakura : C'est vrai ça, raconte. Tema, je vous ai vu danser enlacé, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Temari : Vous pouvez rêver, je garde ce moment pour moi.

Yume : Tu n'es pas drôle.

Yuki : Vous connaissez la règle, lorsque l'une de nous refuse de parler de quelques choses.

Hinata et Sakura : À…

Temari se lève.

Yume : L'AT…

Temari part en courant.

Yuki : TAQUE!

Les quatre filles partent à courir après leur sœur…

: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke se retourna et se retrouva face à Ino.

Sasuke : Salut Ino.

Ino : Hier, je t'ai vu danser avec Sakura.

Sasuke : Comme plus de la moitié des ninjas de Konoha.

Ino : Pourquoi l'as-tu invité?

Sasuke : Je lui avais promis la dernière danse.

Ino : Tu savais que ça allait être un slow?

Sasuke : Non.

Ino : Et elle, elle le savait.

Sasuke : Je ne crois pas.

Ino : Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invité moi?

Sasuke : Sans blague, depuis quand j'ai des contes à te rendre.

: Yo!

Ino se retourna vers Kakashi furieuse.

Ino : Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez?

Kakashi : Tu me cris dessus toi maintenant?

Ino : Allez vous faire voir!

Sasuke : Ne faites pas attention, elle a sauté un fusible.

Kakashi : Tu as vu Yuki?

Sasuke : Non, pourquoi?

Kakashi : Tsunade veut nous voir dans son bureau.

Sasuke : Si je la vois, je lui ferais le message.

Yuki arriva près des trois ninjas.

Yuki : Salut!

Ino : Génial, voilà la pimbêche de sœur à cette petite garce.

Yuki perdit son sourire et avant même de pouvoir crier à l'aide, Ino se retrouva enfoui sous terre jusqu'au cou. Yuki attrapa son menton avec sa main et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Yuki _très en colère_: La prochaine fois que tu parles de ma sœur de cette façon, devant moi, je t'envoi dans le mur avant de t'enterrer vivant sous trois mètres de terre. Suis-je claire,

_sur un ton sanglant _: trésor?

Ino ne répondit pas, terrifié.

Kakashi : Yuki Tsunade veut nous voir.

Tsunade : Bien.

Elle lâcha Ino et partit en direction du bureau de l'hokage.

Ino : Sasuke-kun, aide-moi.

Sasuke se pencha, la prit par le col et la sortit de terre.

Sasuke : Si tu insultes Sakura ou n'importe laquelle de ses sœurs ou si tu leur causes des problèmes, Ino, ce n'est pas elle qui va te tomber dessus, se sera moi et crois-moi je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

Ino déglutit et Sasuke la regarda d'un regard froid et dur.

Sasuke : Tu as compris.

Ino : Oui…

Sasuke : Je l'espère pour toi.

Il la lâcha et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il lui tourna le dos et partit pendant qu'Ino reprenait ces esprits avant de partir en courant (désolé pour les fans d'Ino mais moi je ne l'aime pas, comme vous avez remarqué).

Dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Yuki et Kakashi : QUOI! UNE MISSION AVEC LUI/ELLE JAMAIS!

Tsunade : Vous ne croyez pas que vous en mettez un peu trop?

Yuki : Vous voulez rire, moi faire une mission avec lui aussi bien la faire seule. Je serais plus vite revenue.

Kakashi : Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi Chérie.

Yuki : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

Kakashi : Il n'y a qu'Hiro qui a le droit?

Yuki : Hiro? C'est qui… Ah! oui le mec d'hier soir… Tu ne serais pas jaloux?

Kakashi : Jaloux de quoi?

Yuki : De…

Tsunade : Ça suffi Kakashi. J'ai besoin de toi pour vaincre les ninjas puissants et j'ai besoin de Yuki pour s'infiltrer dans la base et récupérer les rouleaux interdits. On a déjà assez de l'Akatsuki qui utilise les techniques interdites.

Kakashi : Je peux le faire tout seul.

Tsunade : Les rouleaux sont protégés par un sorcier. Tu ne pourras pas t'en emparer, tu pourrais même te faire tuer.

Yuki : Mais moi je peux y aller seule.

Tsunade : Tu penses t'emparer des rouleaux, tuer le sorcier, t'occuper des ninjas qui viendront une fois l'alerte sonnée et ressortir vivante.

Yuki : Je l'ai déjà fait.

Tsunade : Je ne prends aucune chance. Je ne serai pas responsable de ta mort. Vous y aller ensemble.

Yuki : Quel élément ce sorcier manie-t-il?

Tsunade : Je l'ignore.

Yuki : S'il utilise le feu, je suis perdue.

Tsunade : Kakashi te protègera.

Yuki : Hum, je demande qu'à voir cela.

Tsunade : Vous acceptez?

Kakashi : De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'actions.

Yuki : Quand partons-nous?

Tsunade : Lorsque vous serez près.

Les deux adultes quittèrent le bureau.

Kakashi : Dans une heure, au porte de la ville.

Deux heures plus tard, Kakashi arrive au porte Yuki l'attendait.

Yuki : Tu es en retard.

Kakashi : Il a fallu que je…

Yuki : C'est beau, tu lisais tes livres louches, je suppose.

Kakashi : Non, j'ai arrêté. Jiraya se répétait sans cesse, ça devenait ennuyant.

Yuki : Mais je m'en fous.

Elle se retourna et partit.

Kakashi _pour lui-même _: Et bien, ça promet.

**Pauvre Kakashi il doit faire une mission avec Yuki pff**

**Prochain chapitre : Le nouveau pacte de Kakashi**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	18. Chapter 17 Le nouveau pacte de Kakashi

Yaa!

Je viens de réaliser que j'ai sauté un chapitre alors je vous les donne rapidement

**Chapitre 17 Le nouveau pacte de Kakashi.**

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt.

Kakashi : Tu crois qu'on sera sorti pour la nuit.

Yuki : Non, on en a pour deux jours de marche.

Kakashi : Comment le sais-tu?

Yuki _ironique _: Je suis la maîtresse de la terre, tu as oublié?

Kakashi : Mère nature version moderne?

Yuki : Si on veut.

Kakashi : Allons-y.

Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière.

Yuki : Je suis vidée. Je vais dormir.

Kakashi : On ne devrait pas monter la garde un après l'autre.

Yuki : Reste debout si cela te chante, moi je vais dormir.

Kakashi : J'irais te réveiller tout à l'heure

Yuki : Que je te voie, de toute façon la forêt me réveillera s'il y a un problème.

Yuki alla dans sa tente et s'endormit rapidement. Kakashi resta debout, un moment, avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher.

Il se réveilla lorsque quelques choses de mouiller se blottit dans son cou.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que?

En se levant, il avait fait sursauter le louveteau qui était venu chercher de la chaleur près de lui. Il était mouillé, il devait être tombé dans la rivière. Il le prit et sortit de la tente. Il arriva alors en face d'un autre loup, seulement celui-ci n'était plus un bébé.

Kakashi : Ça, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Il tenait le louveteau dans ses bras et le loup devant lui avait les oreilles rabattues sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il vit le bébé, dans les bras de l'homme devant lui, il commença à grogner en montrant les crocs.

Yuki, réveillée par les grognements, sortit de sa tente.

Yuki : Non, mais c'est quoi tout ce tapage. Vous avez vu un écureuil et vous voulez lui faire peur?

Kakashi : Je préfère les écureuils effectivement.

Yuki vit alors le loup.

Yuki : Vous vous êtes fait un nouveau copain?

Kakashi : Ouais et je l'ai plumé aux cartes, alors il veut se venger.

Yuki : Si vous déposiez son fils, il vous lâcherait peut-être.

Kakashi déposa le louveteau, mais celui-ci monta sur deux pattes s'accrochant à son pantalon pour qu'il le reprenne.

Yuki_ attendrit _: Kawaii!

Elle s'approcha de Kakashi et prit le bébé.

Le loup grogna et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Yuki : Suffi!

Le loup arrêta et se coucha docilement la queue entre les pattes.

Yuki : On dirait qu'il t'adore… Comment fait-il?

Kakashi : Très drôle, mais tu veux que je fasse quoi avec lui.

Yuki : Tu pourrais faire un pacte.

Kakashi : Avec un louveteau? Tu veux rire?

Yuki : Pas avec lui, il est trop jeune, mais avec son père.

Kakashi : Tu crois qu'ils seront efficaces

Yuki : Ce sont des loups, des bêtes fières, qui peuvent devenir sans pitié.

: Si tu tiens à faire appel à mon clan, tu devras d'abord me vaincre

Yuki et Kakashi se retournèrent vers le loup qui s'était redressé.

Kakashi : Alors, nous nous battrons.

Yuki : Vous ne pouvez pas attendre à demain?

Loup : Non, maintenant.

Kakashi _amusé _: Ça me va.

Yuki _soupirant _: Les mecs, ils sont tous pareils.

Loup : Que préfères-tu humain, la clairière ou la rivière.

Kakashi : Si on allait nager.

Yuki : Je peux savoir comment il s'appelle.

Kakashi : Qui?

Yuki _pointant le louveteau qui mordillait sa main _: Lui.

Loup : Akiro

Yuki : Merci!

Les deux adultes et le loup se dirigèrent vers la rivière. Yuki s'assit un peu plus loin et commença à jouer avec Akiro pendant que Kakashi et le loup se faisaient face.

Le loup attaqua et le ninja copieur l'évita, il utilisa Mizu Bunshin no jutsu mais le loup ne douta pas un instant et passa au travers du clone pour attaquer le véritable Kakashi. Le ninja étonné n'évita les crocs mortels qu'à la dernière minute et se retrouva blessé au bras gauche, car même s'ils ne s'étaient pas refermés, sur son bras, il avait tout de même lacéré la peau. Il utilisa Suiryuudan no jutsu et le loup se prit le dragon d'eau en plein ventre ce qui lui brisa plusieurs côtes. Il enchaîna ensuite les signes pour lancer son Doton, Tsuiga no jutsu.

Yuki _pour elle-même _: Les crocs traqueurs, intéressants. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Akiro?

Le louveteau gémit et cacha ses yeux avec ses pattes.

Mais le loup n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il évita, non sans mal, les chiens que Kakashi avait lancés à sa trousse et attaqua. Cette fois, il réussit à mordre le Jounin au bras.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils devant la douleur et pressa la plaie qui saignait abondamment.

Le loup allait attaquer, mais Yuki arriva devant lui.

Yuki : Arrête ou il perdra son bras. Tes crocs sont puissants et il ne peut lutter avec son bras dans cet état.

Le loup grogna et se coucha dans l'herbe pour lécher les plaies faites par les chiens traqueurs qui avait, malgré lui, réussi à le toucher.

Yuki s'approcha du ninja copieur.

Yuki : Laisse-moi ton bras ou tu le perdras.

Kakashi accepta et Yuki le soigna méticuleusement. Son bras était dans un sale état, mais après quinze minutes, tout était réparé.

Kakashi : Merci.

Yuki : De rien. Tu m'as impressionné. Je croyais pas que tu pourrais faire face à ce loup. OK, au début il était gentil, mais après tu l'as vraiment foutu en colère avec tes chiens traqueurs.

Kakashi : Je t'avoue que je suis impressionné par sa puissance, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher le bras.

Yuki_ se retournant vers le loup avec le sourire _: Aller vient, je vais soigner tes blessures.

Yuki s'approcha du loup et passa ses paumes lumineuses sur son corps. Il la regarda un instant et se retourna vers Kakashi.

Loup : Tu m'as impressionné ninja. Tu dois être fort pour avoir réussi à me tenir tête. Tu es même resté debout après ma morsure.

Kakashi : Je ne suis pas devenu Jounin pour rien.

Loup : Ça me fera plaisir de sceller un pacte avec toi humain.

Kakashi : Appelle-moi Kakashi.

Loup : Je m'appelle Chikara.

Yuki : Ça te va bien.

Chikara : Merci ma reine.

Yuki : Appelle moi Yuki

Kakashi : Ma reine?

Yuki : Je suis dame nature tu as oublié?

Kakashi éclata de rire et Yuki aussi, mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire et tomba dans l'inconscience. Kakashi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer dans sa tente.

Loup : Lorsque tu voudras faire appelle à nous, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser Kuchiyose no jutsu. Mais comme tu invoques le chien en plus des loups tu devras maintenant ajouter Inu ou Ookami.

Kakashi : OK.

Le loup disparu et Kakashi alla se coucher.

Prochain chapitre : Les flammes de l'enfer

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	19. Chapter 18 Les flammes de l'enfer

Yaa

**Chapitre 18 Les flammes de l'enfer.**

Après avoir dormi plusieurs heures, Yuki se réveilla la première. Elle prépara à déjeuner et lorsque Kakashi sortit de sa tente, elle avait terminé.

Kakashi : Salut!

Yuki : Tais-toi et mange. On part dans quelques minutes.

Kakashi : Il faut que je me blesse pour que tu sois sympa avec moi ou tu le fais exprès.

Yuki : TAIS-TOI!

Kakashi _en colère _: Tu étais vraiment plus sympa hier.

Yuki : Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois, bouffe, ferme ta gueule et grouille ton cul.

Kakashi manga en silence. Il observait la jeune femme, elle avait l'air nerveuse. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et partirent. Yuki avait l'air constamment sur ses gardes.

Yuki : Viens par là.

Kakashi : Quoi? Mais? Hey!

Yuki le tira par le bras dans les buissons. Elle l'obligea à s'accroupir et posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Jounin. Kakashi la regardait. Elle était au-dessus de lui, leurs visages étaient très près de façon à ce que le doigt de la jeune femme ne soit pas seulement sur ses lèvres à lui, mais sur les siennes aussi. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et avait l'air très sérieuse. Il entendit un bruit. Deux hommes passèrent très près d'eux. Il entendait la respiration de la jeune femme s'affoler. Elle avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air très nerveuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Yuki arrêta littéralement de respirer, puis les hommes continuèrent leur chemin. Yuki soupira de soulagement. Elle se leva, toujours en tirant Kakashi par le bras et marchait très vite. Elle jetait, sans cesse, des coups d'œil derrière eux. Elle avait l'air paniqué. Le ninja la regardait sans comprendre, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Après une heure, ils sortirent de la forêt. Yuki sembla enfin se détendre.

Kakashi : Qui s'était?

Yuki : Des types à éviter.

Kakashi : Hum…

Le soir venu, ils arrivèrent dans un village. Ils prirent une chambre, mais il ne restait que des chambres à un lit (classique). Yuki, trop épuisée, se mit immédiatement au lit. Ce soir-là, elle se réveilla en sueur. Elle prit sa veste au pied du lit et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Kakashi dormir. Il était dos à la fenêtre donc à elle. Elle soupira et frissonna, elle resserra sa veste contre elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues sans qu'elle arrive à les en empêcher.

: Ce sont les hommes de tout à l'heure qui te font peur?

Elle se retourna et découvrit Kakashi. Il la regardait, ce qui l'étonna le plus ce n'était pas de le voir réveiller c'était de le voir sans son masque qui lui cachait plus de la moitié du visage.

Yuki : Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé.

Kakashi : Tu as le sommeil agité.

Yuki _en souriant amusé_ : Désoler.

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas grave.

Yuki soupira et vit que Kakashi la regardait.

Yuki_ sourire ironique _: Quoi?

Kakashi : Tu portes ma veste.

Yuki se regarda et sourit, gênée.

Yuki : Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Kakashi : Elle te va bien.

Yuki : Elle est confortable.

Kakashi : Je sais…

Yuki se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

Kakashi : J'ignore pourquoi ils te font peur, mais je t'ai vu te battre. Tu es très puissante, tu pourras les vaincre et je suis là si tu as des ennuis. Je protégerais tes arrières.

Yuki _se contenta de sourire _: Merci Kakashi.

Kakashi : De rien.Tsunade m'a envoyé pour ça, non?

Yuki : _Ces hommes… Les mêmes qu'il y a treize ans… Les mêmes qui les ont tués… Qui mon envoyé là-bas… cette fois-ci, c'est pour moi qu'ils sont là… _

Kakashi se retourna se rendormit. Yuki sourit, retira la veste du Jounin et se coucha à son tour. Elle parvient difficilement à trouver le sommeil, mais ne resta pas endormie longtemps. Elle se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là, elle se doucha et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait un haut sport vert et un short noir.

Yuki : Il fait chaud dehors, c'est impressionnant. Je te conseille de ne pas t'habiller trop chaudement. Déjà que tu dois à tout pris garder ce truc vert.

Kakashi : Hum…

(Petite précision. La veste que Yuki a portée, la nuit dernière, c'est le truc bleu qui a sous le truc vert… lol. Je ne sais pas si c'est une veste, je crois que c'est plus un chandail et je m'en fou royalement. Dans ma tête, c'est une veste)

Kakashi mit sa veste (bleue) dans son sac et ne mit que la verte (faut pas poser de questions, il y a une veste par dessus une veste, mais on ne pose pas de questions).

Ils descendirent manger (entre-temps Kakashi a pris une douche, on s'entend) puis repartirent.

Yuki : Pourquoi portes-tu ça?

Elle pointa le « masque » qui cachait plus de la moitié du visage de Kakashi.

Kakashi : Parce que.

Yuki : Je croyais que tu t'étais fait blesser et que tu le cachais, mais sauf pour ton œil gauche tu n'as aucune blessure qui explique le fait que tu portes ce masque.

Kakashi : …

Yuki : OK, tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je veux que tu saches que tu es assez beau garçon sans. (Pourquoi Kakashi porterait ça si ce n'était pas pour cacher son beau visage… ils veulent nous faire chier nous, les filles. Je crois que les mec s'en foutent de la belle gueule de Kakashi).

Kakashi la regarda et elle lui sourit.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la sortie du village, ils rencontrèrent quelques ninjas. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Kakashi et Yuki formaient une très bonne équipe. Ils allaient reprendre la route lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

: Ça fait longtemps Yuki…

La jeune femme figea. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, cette voix hantait ces cauchemars depuis treize ans maintenant. Elle connaissait son visage par cœur. Kakashi lui se retourna et découvrit un homme aux cheveux noir cendre et aux yeux rouge feu. Il affichait un sourire sadique. Lorsque le jounin regarda sa partenaire, il découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle le repoussa et partit en courant, l'homme à ses trousses.

Kakashi courait lui aussi pour aider sa partenaire, mais le sorcier lança une balle enflammée dans le dos de la jeune femme qui tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

Kakashi : Yuki!

L'homme arriva près de la sorcière et il la prit sur ses épaules. Kakashi revivait le même cauchemar qu'il y avait 4 ans. Il partit avec elle.

Kakashi : YUKI!

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle était étendue sur un lit trop petit. Elle avait chaud et elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle était dans une maison qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais qui avait brûlé il y avait treize ans. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de gamine, elle vit les flammes devant elle, elles léchaient le plafond, elles emplissaient la pièce. Yuki ferma la porte et courue vers la fenêtre, elle était scellée.

Elle hurla…

Prochain chapitre : Les loups, le feu, l'amour?

Matane!


	20. Chapter 19 Les loups, le feu, l'amour?

Yaa!

Ça fait un moment mais a partir d'aujourd'hui je publierais tout les jours promis.

**Chapitre 19 Les loups , le feu, l'amour?**

Kakashi enchaîna les signes très rapidement. Il se trompa trois fois, puis réussit.

Le loup arriva devant lui.

Chikara : Qui a-t-il?

Kakashi : Yuki a disparu, tu peux la retrouver?

Chikara : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fais appelle à tes chiens?

Kakashi : Parce que le sorcier qui là enlevé est plus fort qu'elle. Tu es sans doute plus rapide et j'aurais besoin de toi pour l'occuper pendant que je la sors de là.

Chikara : Tu tiens à elle énormément, on dirait.

Kakashi : Classique, je tiens à elle et je ne m'en aperçois que lorsqu'elle se fait enlever.

Chikara : Pourquoi les humains ont-ils autant de problèmes avec leurs sentiments?

Kakashi : Je n'en sais rien Chikara. J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux m'aider?

Chikara : As-tu un truc à elle?

Kakashi : Non, elle est partie avec son sac… Attends j'ai peut-être un truc.

Le jounin ouvrit son sac et sortit sa veste.

Kakashi : Cette nuit elle sait tromper, elle a mis ma veste au lieu de la sienne.

Chikara : OK.

Le loup passa son museau sur l'intérieure de la veste.

Chikara : Monte.

Kakashi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il monta sur le dos du loup qui partit en courant à une vitesse impressionnante.

Après quinze minutes, Chikara s'arrêta pour sentir à nouveau la veste et repartit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière, il faisait chaud et Kakashi entendit le crépitement d'un feu plus loin, derrière la colline. Pendant les quelques secondes que dura l'escalade, les pires scénarios traversèrent la tête du jounin. Une fois arrivée, il vit une maison en flammes, elle était presque complètement détruite par les flammes qui montaient à une hauteur impressionnante.

Chikara : Elle est dedans.

Kakashi : Quoi? Es-tu sûr?

Chikara : Aussi sûr que je sais que tu te nommes Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer.

Kakashi : Non…

Chikara : Elle est toujours en vie.

Kakashi : Mais comment aller la sortir de là?

Le loup s'élança, il fit le tour de la maison et arriva devant une fenêtre.

Chikara : Dans cette pièce.

La fenêtre était verrouillée. Kakashi concentra son chakra. Il enchaîna les signes et posa la main au sol. Le Chidori se forma. Dans un élan de rage, il fracassa la fenêtre qui éclata aussitôt. Il se retrouva devant un énorme trou. Il entra.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant, une chambre de fillette. Le mur, près de la porte, était en flammes. Le lit et le bureau qui touchaient à ce mur étaient en flammes également. Le mur touchant à celui-ci commençait à prendre feu.

Kakashi : YUKI!

Il sentit son cœur défaillir lorsqu'il vit la femme, qu'il aimait, recroquevillée si près de lui, à quelques mètres. Elle regardait les flammes, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était couverte de cendres apportées par la fumée, sans doute. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda, il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

Kakashi : Je suis là, Yuki. Je vais te sortir d'ici.

La jeune femme sourit et tomba sans connaissance. Kakashi passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la serra contre lui et sortit par ce qui était autrefois la fenêtre et qui n'était maintenant qu'un trou. Il retrouva Chikara dehors.

Kakashi : Tu peux nous porter tous les deux?

Chikara : Oui, mais je serais ralenti.

Kakashi : L'important est que l'on s'éloigne de cet enfer.

Chikara : Monte.

Kakashi s'exécuta, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et la serrât contre lui. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé tant de peur et de haine en même temps.

Chikara : Où veux-tu aller?

Kakashi : Au village le plus près.

Chikara : Bien.

Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village peu peuplé, _parfait,_ ce dit le jounin _nous n'attirons pas l'attention_. Il entra dans l'auberge du village après avoir remercié le loup.

Hôtesse _regarda Yuki dans les bras de Kakashi_ : Je peux vous aider? Voulez-vous que j'appelle un médecin?

Kakashi : Elle va bien, elle a besoin d'un lit pour dormir.

Hôtesse : Une chambre pour deux.

Kakashi : S'il vous plaît.

Hôtesse _lui tendant la clé_ : Vous avez de la chance, il m'en reste une

Kakashi _prenant la clé _: Merci.

Il monta à l'étage et trouva leur chambre, il entra. C'était calme et bien décoré, il y avait un lit double, une petite salle de bain, un fauteuil et un foyer.

Il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit avant d'aller mouiller une serviette de visage. Il lava le visage de la jeune femme, qui était couvert de suie. Il trempa, à nouveau, la serviette dans le bassin qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Il l'essora et la plia avant de la déposer sur le front de la jeune femme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans les siennes. Il passa plusieurs heures à son chevet, il alla finalement prendre une douche et se coucha à côté d'elle.

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, Kakashi dormait toujours à ses côtés, elle sourit. On frappa à la porte et elle alla ouvrir. Une femme se trouvait devant la chambre.

Hôtesse : Voilà le petit déjeuner pour vous deux.

Yuki : Merci.

Hôtesse : J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu froid cette nuit. Votre fiancé ne voulait pas que j'allume le foyer, il a dit que vous aviez peur des flammes. Il a pris bien soin de vous cette nuit, vous formez un très joli couple.

Yuki regarda Kakashi. Elle remercia l'hôtesse et la regarda partir.

Elle s'assit à côté de Kakashi et passa sa main dans les cheveux du jounin.

Yuki : Tu as pris soin de moi cette nuit Kakashi? Merci…

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva.

Elle alla manger en silence puis Kakashi se réveilla.

Yuki : Je me demandais si tu dormirais toute la journée.

Kakashi : Hum…

Yuki : Aller mange pendant que je vais prendre une douche.

Kakashi la regarda entrer dans la salle de bain et il alla déjeuner. La jeune femme se déshabilla et laissa l'eau froide couler un moment sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'eau chaude et se lava. Elle sortit de la chambre de bain, habillée d'un pantacourt vert et d'un débardeur noir.

Kakashi : Tu ne portes jamais de souliers.

Yuki : Ça brouille mon lien avec la terre, je déteste ça.

Yuki : Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi

Kakashi : Ce n'est rien.

Yuki : L'hôtesse nous croit fiancés.

Kakashi : Tu n'as pas démenti.

Yuki : Je n'ai pas eu le courage, elle avait l'air trop contente. Elle disait que nous formions un joli couple.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

Yuki : Comment m'as-tu retrouvée?

Kakashi : Ma veste, tu l'avais portée. Chikara a pu te retrouver grâce à ton odeur qui était restée dedans, étant la dernière personne à l'avoir portée.

Yuki : Je vois, c'est une chance qu'il a fait chaud hier.

Kakashi : Qui est cet homme?

Yuki baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui en parler un jour, mais malgré tout l'envie n'y était pas. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle ramena ses jambes devant elle et les entoura de ses bras.

Yuki : Il y a dix-sept ans, mon clan est mort, comme tu le sais. Mika m'a alors placée dans une famille adoptive à Kusa no Kuni. Il y a treize ans, notre maison a pris feu, j'avais douze ans. Mes parents, que je croyais biologiques, sont morts devant mes yeux. J'ai vu leurs cadavres brûlés à mes pieds. La chambre dans laquelle tu m'as trouvée, hier, était une copie de celle que j'avais à douze ans. La copie de la chambre dans laquelle j'ai failli mourir pour la deuxième fois.

Kakashi : Qui t'a sauvé il y a treize ans?

Yuki : Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je me souviens des flammes qui touchaient le plafond, des cris venant de dehors, de la fumée épaisse qui m'empêchait de respirer… Je suis tombée, mais on m'a rattrapée et ma vue s'est brouillée. Les sons se sont éloignés. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, quelques jours plus tard. Par la suite, j'ai intégré l'orphelinat de Kusa et je n'y suis sortie que le jour où j'ai eu mes dix-huit ans.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Kakashi entoura ses épaules de son bras. La jeune femme se lança dans ses bras pour pleurer en silence.

Yuki : Merci…

Kakashi la serra contre lui et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme leva la tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se cherchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps débordants d'amour et de passion, puis ils se regardèrent et se chuchotèrent les trois mots qu'ils rêvaient d'entendre de la part de l'autre.

Kakashi et Yuki : Je t'aime…

Voilà un nouveau couple

Prochain chapitre : Un mission à terminer.

Laissez pleins de reviews Matane!


	21. Chapter 20 Une mission à terminer

Yaa!!!

J'ai finis paer trouver le courage de publier la suite sa été long je vous l'accord. C'est drôle quand je me relis, quand je relis sœur de majustu je me dit : Bon dieu que mes chapitres sont court! Et sa m'énerve royalement mais s'était ma première fic (c'est l'excuse que je me donne pour pas m'étriper toute seule)

**Chapitre 20 Une mission à terminer.**

Yuki se promenait dans les rues du petit village ou Chikara les avait conduit elle et Kakashi. Elle repensait à leur dispute.

_Flash-back_

_Yuki : Nous avons une mission à finir, on devrait y aller, non?_

_Kakashi : Comment ça une mission?_

_Yuki : Tu as déjà oublié?_

_Kakashi : Tu veux rire? Le sorcier qui protège les rouleaux est sûrement celui qui t'a attaqué. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, je ne risquerais pas de te perdre une seconde fois!_

_Yuki : Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Que l'on retourne à Konoha en disant désolé, mais Kakashi a refusé que j'aille chercher les rouleaux._

_Kakashi : Peut-être bien Tsunade comprendra. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux rien contre le feu._

_Yuki : Mais s'il n'est pas du feu, on échouera cette mission pour rien._

_Kakashi : Je m'en fout, je ne risquerais pas ta vie pour rien!_

_Yuki : Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas!_

_Kakashi : Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde!_

_Yuki : Non, ça ne regarde que moi, tu m'entends. J'irais chercher les rouleaux. Je sais que j'en suis capable!_

_Kakashi : Tu veux rire. Lorsque cet homme est apparu, hier, tu étais littéralement tétanisé. Tu ne réagissais même plus. Dans la forêt, lorsqu'on a failli être repéré tu t'es affolé et dans cette maison tu n'arrivais même plus à bouger. Tu t'imagines si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais morte depuis longtemps! _

_Yuki : Oh! bien sûr, parce que tu m'as sauvée une fois tu sais maintenant ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire, c'est cela?_

_Kakashi : J'ai vu ton visage, j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai entendu ta respiration s'affoler. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas vaincre ces hommes malgré ce que tu essaies de te faire croire._

_Yuki : Je n'abandonnerais pas cette mission tu m'entends Kakashi Hatake et tu ne peux rien faire pour m'empêcher de la mener à bien!!_

_Sans lui laisser répondre Yuki était partie en claquant la porte._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Depuis elle n'était pas revenue… Kakashi devait s'inquiéter. Elle avait été tellement stupide. Il s'inquiétait pour sa vie et elle l'engueulait. Il voulait seulement la protéger contre ces hommes et il avait raison. Malgré ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire, elle était perdue si elle se battait contre eux.

Elle alla se cacher dans un coin désert et fit apparaître un message de lumière, elle l'envoya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la boule lumineuse apparut devant elle.

Yuki : Salut petite sœur.

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Yume : YUKI!!

Yuki : Hey, vous allez me rendre sourde.

Sakura : On sait tellement inquiété, on a senti ta peur hier qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Yuki : C'est trop long à expliquer. Je vous raconterais tout en revenant. Hinata?

Hinata : Oui?

Yuki : J'aimerais que tu viennes me rejoindre.

Hinata : Pourquoi?

Yuki : Il y a des chances que l'homme que j'ai à affronté, pour récupérer les rouleaux interdits, soit un sorcier contrôlant le feu j'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller mes arrières.

Hinata : Je serais là demain. L'oiseau que tu as envoyé me guidera jusqu'à toi.

Yuki : Nous serons dans une auberge.

Hinata : Toi et Kakashi?

Yuki : Oui, ça ne devrait pas être dur de nous trouver. L'hôtesse nous aime beaucoup et puis il n'y a que deux auberges dans ce village.

Hinata : OK, je serais là demain à la première heure.

Yuki : Je rentre, il commence à pleuvoir.

Hinata : Bye!

Yuki : Bye, bye et fait attention à toi, les bois sont remplis de sorcier.

Hinata : Promis.

La boule disparut et la jeune femme partit en courant. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle était trempée. Kakashi dormait, il s'était endormi sur le lit. Yuki ferma la fenêtre, car il pleuvait à torrent. Elle s'approcha du jounin et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle alla dans la chambre de bain pour se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle s'attacha ensuite les cheveux avec une demi-couette et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du ninja copieur et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Kakashi : Yuki!

Yuki se plaça derrière lui et enlaça son torse avec ses bras.

Yuki : Je suis là… Pardonne-moi Kakashi.

Kakashi : Yuki… j'ai… j'ai cru, que tu étais parti.

Yuki : J'étais partie prendre l'air. Pardonne-moi, tu avais raison.

Kakashi se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

Yuki ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Lorsque Kakashi caressa ses cheveux, il fit une étonnante découverte.

Kakashi : Depuis quand as-tu les oreilles pointues?

Yuki se redressa et replaça ces cheveux devant ses oreilles, en rougissant.

Kakashi : Yuki?

Yuki : Je suis née comme ça. L'ancienne maîtresse de la terre était un elfe. Son sang coule dans mes veines, le sang d'un elfe. Je suis un sang mêlé, je suis à la fois elfe, sorcière et humaine. Ça te dérange?

Kakashi : Non, le contraire m'aurait étonné, pour être exact.

Yuki : J'évite de montrer mes oreilles depuis que je suis gamine. À Kusa, les enfants me prenaient pour un monstre parce que mes oreilles étaient pointues.

Kakashi : Je trouve ça mignon.

Kakashi lui sourit et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Yuki : J'ai appelé Hinata, tout à l'heure, elle va venir nous rejoindre. Si le sorcier utilise le feu, elle s'occupera de lui.

Kakashi : Merci

Yuki : C'est toi qui avais raison, je me faisais des idées. J'essayais de me faire croire que je pourrais vaincre cet homme. La vérité est que j'avais peur et je refusais de m'enfuir devant lui encore une fois.

Kakashi : Je sais…

Il l'embrassa doucement, elle sourit. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille combien il l'aimait et elle l'écoutait docilement. Lorsqu'il frôla le bout de ses oreilles avec son nez (j'ai oublié de dire qu'il n'avait pas son masque), elle frissonna de plaisir. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner.

Le lendemain lorsque l'hôtesse descendit, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attendait dans le hall sur un fauteuil.

Hôtesse : Puis-je vous aider?

Hinata (tout le monde avait deviné) : Oui je suis pratiquement certaine que ma sœur vous a loué une chambre, il y a quelques jours.

Hôtesse : Vous êtes la jeune sœur de la femme avec les cheveux verts.

Hinata : Comment savez-vous que c'est ma sœur?

Hôtesse : Vous lui ressemblez énormément.

Hinata : C'est gentil, est-elle ici?

Hôtesse : Oui, il y a deux jours déjà que son fiancé et elle sont arrivés. Il la portait dans ses bras. Il a dit qu'elle était simplement fatiguée alors je leur ai donné une chambre. Le lendemain, elle avait l'air d'aller très bien

Hinata _étonnée_ : Son fiancé?

Hôtesse : Oui, l'homme aux cheveux argentés, avec un masque qui lui recouvre presque tout le visage.

Hinata : Non, Kakashi n'est pas son fiancé.

Hôtesse : Je les ai vus ensemble hier, il marchait main dans la main,

Hinata : Je… Vous m'attendez quelques secondes.

Hinata sortit et utilisa le Byakugan, car elle avait toujours ce talent même après avoir renoncé à être un ninja. Elle découvrit à l'étage sa sœur endormie dans les bras de Kakashi. Elle entra.

Hinata : Je vais les attendre en bas, ça ne vous dérange pas?

Hôtesse : Bien sur que non et puis il est si tôt, vous n'avez sûrement pas déjeuné. Si vous voulez quelques choses, servez-vous je vais mettre les plats sur la table dans une minute.

Hinata : Merci, ma sœur avait raison, vous êtes très gentille.

Hôtesse : Merci et je vous retourne le compliment.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hinata déjeunait tranquillement.

Yuki se réveilla dans les bras de Kakashi, elle alla prendre une douche et elle s'habilla. Comme elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre et qu'il faisait chaud, elle opta pour sa robe courte verte. C'était une robe traditionnelle portée par les elfes qui partaient au combat. Elle était adéquate. Kakashi se réveilla à son tour et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, Yuki avait préparé leurs sacs.

Yuki : Hinata ne doit plus tarder. En fait, je suis étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas déjà arrivée, allons l'attendre en bas.

Kakashi : Si tu me laisses déjeuner, ça me va.

Yuki : Mais oui, il y a un buffet en bas de toute façon.

Kakashi : Ta robe te va très bien.

Yuki : Merci.

Ils descendirent et Yuki fut très étonnée de voir sa sœur qui déjeunait.

Kakashi partit leur chercher de quoi déjeuner et Yuki alla rejoindre sa sœur.

Yuki : Salut Hina.

Hinata : Allo Yuki.

Yuki : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté?

Hinata : Tu avais l'air tellement bien dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Yuki _rouge _: Je déteste ton œil blanc.

Hinata : Alors, comme ça toi et Kakashi vous êtes ensemble.

Yuki : Oui, depuis hier.

Hinata : Tu es rapide.

Yuki : Parle pour toi, ça fait quatre ans et tu n'as toujours rien dit à ton Naruto.

Hinata éclata de rire suivi de Yuki.

Kakashi arriva et donna son assiette à Yuki préférant ne pas poser de question.

Yuki avançait vers le centre de la base. Hinata était derrière elle et Kakashi était resté plus loin avec des ninjas qui avaient accouru à l'alerte donnée.

Yuki trouva enfin les rouleaux, elle les ramassa lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

?: Dommage, tu as survécu. J'aurais préféré te faire mourir de la même façon que tes parents.

Yuki ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Hinata fit apparaître son sabre aqueux.

Hinata : Désoler trésor, se sera moi ton adversaire aujourd'hui.

Sorcier : Bon d'accord.

Yuki continua à mettre les rouleaux dans son sac pendant qu'Hinata attaquait. Elle utilisa d'abord son sabre puis invoqua. L'eau monta dans la salle. Yuki utilisa un sort pour respirer et Hinata se transforma en sirène. Son adversaire faisait tout pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais lorsqu'elle lança un typhon sur lui, il se noya rapidement. Le feu ne pouvait rien contre l'eau, c'était physique et le combat avait été court.

Les deux sœurs sortirent rapidement du bâtiment pour retrouver Kakashi.

Yuki : Ne restons pas là.

Kakashi : Pourquoi?

Hinata : Ça va faire boom!

Kakashi comprit immédiatement et partit en courant derrière les deux sorcières.

Tout sauta.

Alors voilà

Prochain chapitre : Le nouvel élément d'Hamanari (c'est ça sont non? j'ai oublier avec le temps ")

Aller je vous laisse

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	22. Chapter 21 Le nouvelle élément d'Hamanar

Yaa!!!

Me voilà décider a finir sœur de majustu!!

Je répète que comme c'est ma première fic (mais la dernière poster sur les chapitres sont pas très long et le style d'écriture est différent enfin je crois.

Désoler pour le retard GOMEN NASAI

**Chapitre 21 Le nouvel élément d'Hamanari.**

Lorsque Yuki, Hinata et Kakashi mirent les pieds à Konoha. Yume, Temari et Sakura sautèrent sur leurs sœurs. Yuki se retrouva emprisonnée entre ses quatre sœurs qui voulaient savoir ce qui avait causé la peur indescriptible qu'elles avaient ressentie en elle. Kakashi s'évapora pour aller voir l'Hokage et Yuki se fit traîner de force chez elles.

Lorsque Yuki finit de raconter à ses sœurs les évènements des derniers jours, il était tard alors elles soupèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que, trop épuisé, elles partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient pendant que Shikamaru, couché dans l'herbe, regardait les nuages. Temari arriva derrière lui, elle souleva la tête du garçon et la déposa sur ses genoux. Le chûnin sourit et Temari l'embrassa.

Shikamaru : Comment vas-tu ce matin?

Temari : Très bien.

Shikamaru : Tant mieux, tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ces derniers jours.

Temari : Oui, je sais. Désoler si je t'ai inquiété, un problème de famille rien de plus.

Shikamaru : OK.

Sakura et Hinata s'assirent dans l'herbe. Lorsque Gaara arriva, Sasuke vain s'asseoir à côté de son ancienne partenaire.

Hinata : Je suis folle ou il fait très chaud.

Sasuke : Et encore, toi tu ne t'es pas entraîné, moi et Naruto nous sommes ici depuis cinq heures.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Hinata : Si on allait se baigner?

Sakura : Cette idée me plaît, pour une fois j'ai envie d'aller me baigner.

Temari : Si Sakura veut se baigner, alors faut en profiter. C'est rare que notre sœur de feu accepte de se jeter à l'eau.

Hinata : Temari a raison, vous venez les garçons?

?: Hinata-chan!

Hinata _ se retournant _: Naruto-kun? Justement, on partait se baigner, vous venez?

Naruto : Sasuke et Shikamaru vont se baigner? Sûr que je viens.

Temari : Tu viens Gaara?

Gaara : Je viens, mais je ne me baigne pas.

Temari : J'aurais parié.

Sakura : Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à la grande cascade (j'ai aucune idée s'il y a des cascades à Konoha mais dans ma tête si, alors…).

Tous acceptèrent et partir. Les filles arrivèrent avec Yume, après les garçons qui n'avaient seulement qu'à attraper leurs maillots de bain avant de partir.

Hinata regardait le sommet de la cascade.

Sakura _regardant sa sœur _: On fait la course?

Hinata : La première arrivée en bas. On monte et on saute.

Sakura : Hai!

Naruto : Je fais la course avec vous!

Hinata et Sakura : OK.

Temari : Un, deux, trois… Allez-y!

Les deux sœurs partirent, elles allaient à une vitesse égale. Naruto était un peu en arrière. Arrivées en haut, elles plongèrent.

Résultat, Hinata et Sakura arrivèrent en même temps et Naruto arriva un peu après.

Temari : Chapeau, joli plongeon.

Hinata avait retrouvé sa queue de sirène et éclaboussait Naruto avec. Shikamaru et Temari discutait sur le bord de l'eau. Yume et Gaara discutaient à l'ombre d'un arbre et Sakura essayait de faire embarquer Sasuke dans l'eau.

Sakura : Viens là, je veux te dire un truc.

Sasuke approcha et s'accroupit sur le bord de l'eau. Sakura se leva pour se rapprocher de son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Sakura _chuchotant _: Je… t'ai… eu…

Sasuke _réalisant son erreur_ : Quoi?

Il essaya de partir, mais Sakura l'agrippa par la nuque et le tira à l'eau avant d'éclater de rire.

Sasuke sortit de l'eau et l'agrippa par la taille avant de l'enfoncer dans l'eau avec lui. Sous l'eau, elle se débattait pour qu'il la lâche, mais Sasuke tenait bon. En évitant un coup, donné par la sorcière, il rapprocha son visage d'elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Tous deux surpris, Sakura arrêta de se débattre et Sasuke la lâcha. Elle ressortit de l'eau et il sortit quelques secondes après elle.

Sakura _en colère_ : Tu vas me payer ça.

Sasuke : C'est toi qui a commencé.

Sakura se jeta sur Sasuke les callant tous les deux. C'est en essayant de retourner la situation que Sasuke aperçu une crevasse dans le rocher. Sakura remonta, mais Sasuke ne la suivit pas.

Sakura : Sasuke?... C'est pas drôle ou es-tu?

Le garçon surgit alors derrière elle. La jeune femme hurla.

Sakura : Tu m'as fait peur!

Sasuke : Viens, je vais te montrer un truc.

Sakura : Tu peux rêver.

Sasuke retourna sous l'eau et agrippa la cheville de la jeune femme pour la caller. Il attrapa ensuite son poignet et la conduisit vers la crevasse. Au début résistant, trop curieuse l'ancienne kunoichi suivit le garçon sans hésiter. Après quelques minutes d'apnée, à bout de souffle, la jeune femme commençait à suffoquer. Sasuke attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna plus loin où il remonta. Tous deux prirent d'énormes inspirations pour remplir à nouveau leurs poumons d'air. Puis Sasuke remarqua où ils étaient et il sortit de l'eau.

Sakura remarqua à son tour où ils étaient.

Elle sortit rejoindre Sasuke. Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il se trouva face à Sakura qui s'émerveillait devant les parois étincelantes de diamant de toutes les couleurs.

Sakura : C'est trop beau…

Sasuke : Ouais.

Sakura : Quand as-tu trouvé cet endroit?

Sasuke : J'ai vu la crevasse un peu après que tu m'es plaqué sous l'eau.

Sakura : Les filles vont adorer.

Sasuke : Et si on gardait cet endroit secret.

Sakura : Quoi?

Sasuke : Mouais, ça serait notre secret.

Sakura : Pourquoi pas, mais si Hinata le découvre, ça ne sera pas de ma faute.

Sasuke : En attendant ce jour, on n'en parle à personne.

Sakura : OK.

Sasuke : Aller, on y retourne où ils se poseront des questions.

Sakura : Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée.

Tous deux retournèrent de l'autre côté rejoindre les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué de leur absence. Sakura était très heureuse, Sasuke lui avait proposé de garder le secret. Cette grotte serait leur endroit à eux deux où ils pourraient se retrouver seuls lorsqu'ils en auraient envie. Peut-être que l'Uchiwa partagerait un jour ces sentiments? Mais pour l'instant l'important était, qu'il accepte de partager un secret, avec elle.

Pendant que nos jeunes adultes s'amusaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Plus loin dans une base cachée, un individu venait d'entrer et se tenait désormais devant un homme peu recommandable.

?: Je savais que tu accepterais mon offre.

?: Si votre offre est toujours valide, je l'accepte sans hésiter Hamanari-sama.

Hamanari : Bien le gamin devient de plus en plus puissant et tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, croit moi.

?: Je ne le regrette déjà pas.

Hamanari : Parfait, alors vient avec moi mon nouveau disciple.

L'homme suivit Hamanari dans une autre pièce. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et l'attacha. Par mesure de prudence, disait-il.

Hamanari prit une seringue et l'injecta dans le bras de son patient. L'homme fut pris de violentes convulsions. Hamanari prit ensuite une machine étrange qu'il déposa sur le cœur de son invité. L'homme connaissait la douleur, il l'avait ressenti des milliers de fois afin de devenir plus fort, mais cette douleur-là n'avait rien de comparable. L'homme se retient de toutes ses forces, mais ne put supporter la douleur plus longtemps, il hurla…

Hamanari retira l'engin mortel du torse de son nouvel associé puis le détacha. Il se leva et Hamanari le regarda.

Hamanari : Te voilà l'un des notre Itachi Uchiwa…

La c'est la moment pour la musique dramatique lol on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre dans… 5 minute XD

Prochain chapitre : Sasuke se révolte

Aller MaTaNe


	23. Chapter 22 Sasuke se révolte

Yaa!!

**Chapitre 22 Sasuke se révolte**

Sakura se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait rêvé que Sasuke partait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et soupira. Elle se leva et sortit prendre l'air. La jeune femme se promena un moment. Elle rentra dans quelqu'un qui lui attrapa le poignet pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Sakura : Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le brun devant elle. Il la redressa.

Sasuke : Ça va?

Sakura : Oui… oui bien sûr, pourquoi?

Sasuke : Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

Sakura : Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure?

Sakura : Je pourrais te retourner la question… je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Sasuke : OK.

Sakura : Tu veux marcher avec moi?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : Hum?

Sakura : Il y a 4 ans, nous sommes partis moi et Hinata et tu as dit que tu étais parti un an plus tard, c'est bien ça?

Sasuke : Oui, je suis allé voir Orochimaru pour avoir plus de puissance.

Sakura : Tu es revenu, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Sasuke : Exact, mais pourquoi ces questions?

Sakura : Est-ce que tu serais prêt à quitter à nouveau Konoha pour avoir plus de puissance?

Sasuke : Oui.

Sakura : Est-ce que tu serais prêt… À rejoindre Hamanari pour avoir plus de puissance.

Sasuke : Le type qui veut vous tuer?

Sakura : Oui.

Sasuke : Je l'ignore, pourquoi?

Sakura : Parce que je sais que Hamanari pourrait te rendre plus fort… Il te transformerait en démon et ton frère ne pourrait plus rien contre toi.

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Mais si tu vas le rejoindre… Tu perdras ton humanité… Pour toujours… Et je devrais te tuer… Moi ou Hinata ou Temari… Et je n'ai pas envie de faire ça…

Sasuke la regarda. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère… Si elle savait… Cela serait tellement plus simple, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le danger était trop grand. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Je n'irais jamais rejoindre ce salaud même s'il peut m'aider à vaincre mon frère… Il m'obligerait à te tuer toi ou l'une de tes sœurs. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

Sakura sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, elle soupira et se serra contre lui.

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : Ce n'est rien…

Après quelques minutes, Sakura épuisée, retourna chez elle, accompagnée de Sasuke.

Le garçon repartit dans la ville déserte. Il marchait depuis quelques heures lorsqu'il tomba sur une lettre ou plutôt la lettre tomba devant lui. Il la ramassa et la lût.

_Bonjour petit frère,_

_Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer ta petite sorcière, sinon pourquoi la prendre dans tes bras. Tu es tellement faible que tu tombes amoureux d'une gamine même pas humaine. Tu crois que lorsque je t'aurais tué, car tu viendras me retrouver, elle acceptera de m'épouser? Et puis même si elle refuse, je la forcerais. Tout bien réfléchi, je l'épouserais devant toi et ensuite je la forcerais à te tuer avant de partir en voyage de noces. Que dis-tu de mes projets d'avenir? Ce seront mes enfants qu'elle ne portera jamais les tiens._

_Bonne nuit petit frère._

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il eu terminé. Il se dirigea chez la jeune femme. Il arriva à sa fenêtre et la vit endormit. Elle avait l'air si paisible, tellement douce et vulnérable. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, caressa ses cheveux et son visage.

Sakura se réveilla, elle frissonna, la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle se leva et alla la fermée, puis elle retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain elle courut chez Sasuke, elle avait une drôle d'impression. Personne ne répondit. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun?... Sasuke-kun tu es là?

Dans la cuisine, un verre éclata. Sakura arriva, elle cachait l'un de ces saïs derrière son dos.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun?

?: Meow…

Sakura découvrit un chat errant dans la cuisine. Il venait de briser un verre qui était resté sur le comptoir.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Aller zou, tu n'as rien à faire ici, Sasuke-kun serait furieux.

Elle sourit et commença à ramasser les débris de verre. Elle ramassa l'un des morceaux et se retourna pour l'enfoncer dans le cou de l'homme derrière elle.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Homme : Ton copain est parti, _il éclata de rire._ On dirait qu'il n'a pas pu supporter les provocations de son frère. Hamanari avait raison, ses sentiments le conduiront à sa mort.

Sakura lui brisa la nuque. Elle retourna chez elle et fit son sac.

Yuki : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura : Sasuke est parti. Il va rencontrer Itachi mais il ignore qu'il a vendu son humanité à Hamanari. Il se jette tout droit dans la mort!

Yuki : Es-tu certaine?

Sakura : Oui.

Yuki : Tu veux que l'on vienne.

Sakura : Itachi est un Uchiwa, il utilise le Katon. Le démon qu'il est devenu l'utilisera lui aussi, j'en suis certaine.

Yuki : Fais attention!

Sakura : Je… je dois y aller.

Yuki embrassa sa sœur sur le front.

Yuki : C'est la pleine lune demain soir, que les astres soient avec toi ma sœur.

Sakura : Merci.

Sakura partit en courant. Elle quitta Konoha sans se retourner, elle devait le retrouver où il allait mourir.

Après avoir couru toute l'avant-midi, elle s'arrêta à une rivière. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et se reposa. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

?: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Voilà le chapitre 22 le prochain arrive bientôt je me suis décider à la publier (en faite c'est que je l'oublie tout le temps ")

Prochain chapitre : Rivalité fraternel

MaTaNe


	24. Chapter 23 Rivalité fraternel

Yaa!!!

Mon dieu trois chapitre en une journée je pete des scores! Lol

**Chapitre 23 Rivalité fraternel.**

Sakura se retourna et tomba face à face avec le brun, en colère.

Sakura : Sasuke!

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura : Sasuke Itachi est un démon, il s'est allié avec Hamanari.

Sasuke : Et alors.

Sakura : Je voulais te prévenir…

Sasuke : C'est fait, dégage maintenant.

Sakura baissa la tête et Sasuke vit des gouttes d'eau s'écraser au sol. Il tourna le dos, le cœur serré.

Sakura : Je … Je ne te laisserais pas affronter Itachi seul… C'est du suicide… Tu vas te tuer…

Sasuke : Alors adieu. J'irais seul voir Itachi.

Sakura : Non!

La jeune femme avait hurlé. Elle s'est levée et Sasuke lui faisait désormais face.

Sasuke : Tu ne viens pas avec moi.

Sakura : Je ne te laisserais pas mourir!

Sasuke : Je ne mourais pas!

Sakura : Bien sûr que si, tu ne peux pas vaincre un démon. Tu n'en a pas la force déjà que tu n'arrivais pas le tuer la dernière fois et il était humain. comment crois-tu tuer un démon?

Sasuke : Je m'arrangerais.

Sakura : Non, tu vas te tuer. C'est du suicide.

Sasuke : Peut-être bien… Mais je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Sakura : Et moi, as-tu pensé à moi?

Sasuke : Quoi toi?

Sakura : Sasuke je t'aime toujours… Même après quatre ans, je t'aime toujours… Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer… Je veux simplement que tu me laisses t'aider pour que tu ne meures pas… Si tu meurs, qui recréera le clan Uchiwa… Il n'y aura plus personnes, ton clan disparaîtra. Crois-tu qu'ils veulent ça?

Sasuke : Qui?

Sakura : Mais tous ses gens qui sont morts sous la lame de ton frère. J'ignore ce qu'ils veulent Sasuke, mais j'ai communiqué avec un grand nombre d'esprit. Crois-moi, la vengeance ne sert à rien, surtout si tu meurs. Je sais une chose, ils ne désirent sûrement pas que tu les venges en donnant ta vie.

Sasuke : Toi qui es si bonne, explique-moi comment les venger?

Sakura : Oublie Itachi, oublie ta vengeance. Montre à ton frère que tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour vivre heureux.

Sasuke : Itachi tuera toutes les personnes qui me rendaient heureuse. Si je n'allais pas le voir, il la tuerait.

Sakura : Qui?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : La fille dont tu es amoureux?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : C'est pour ça que tu veux le tuer… Pour la protéger?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Laisse-moi t'aider…

Sasuke : Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu?

Sakura : Parce que je veux ton bonheur et si Itachi t'empêche d'être heureux alors, je veux t'aider à être heureux.

Sasuke : Tu vas te tuer.

Sakura : J'ai plus d'ancienneté, niveau magie, que lui. Il ne sera pas vraiment dangereux, et puis c'est un Uchiwa. Enfin, c'était, car il est mort, mais il utilisera le feu, j'en suis certaine.

Sasuke : Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi.

Sakura : Je ne vais pas mourir, je te le promets.

Sasuke la contempla un instant, il soupira et se dirigea vers la rivière. Sakura l'observa se mouiller la figure, l'eau coulait dans son cou mouillant son T-shirt. Il attrapa le sac de la jeune femme et lui lança. Elle l'attrapa avec le sourire. Celui qui faisait fondre son cœur, le sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Ils partirent côte à côte.

Le soir venu Sakura et Sasuke prirent une pose. Sakura se coucha à côté du feu. Elle regarda les étoiles un moment et elle s'endormit. Sasuke se posta près d'elle et se coucha sur le dos. Il déposa son sabre à côté de lui et s'endormit.

Le lendemain midi, ils arrivèrent devant une grotte.

Sasuke : Il est là-dedans.

Sakura : Je sais…

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte.

?: C'est sympa de m'apporter ma future fiancée.

Sasuke : Ça suffit Itachi, ferme-toi et montre-toi!

Itachi : Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant?

Itachi sortit de l'ombre, lorsque Sasuke le vit il se figea. Itachi n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était monstrueux et effrayant. Sasuke sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sakura attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Sakura : C'est ton combat et je te laisse. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais là.

Sakura sourit et recula. Sasuke remarqua un bracelet rouge à son poignet, un porte-bonheur supposa-t-il. Il ignorait que Sakura était superstitieuse. Le bracelet était simple, un anneau rouge, dont Sasuke ne pu définir la provenance. Sur le dessus, il y avait un cœur en flammes, c'était le genre de Sakura.

Le combat commença, les deux frères attaquèrent avec leurs Katanas. Les lames tintèrent jusqu'à ce que celle de Itachi se vit entourer d'un flux d'énergie noir.

Sakura : Attention!

La lame de Sasuke éclata. Il évita la lame de son frère de justesse. Il s'écarta.

Sakura : Sasuke tend les mains.

Sasuke : Quoi?

Sakura : Tend les mains!

Il s'exécuta et deux magnifiques Saïs, parfaitement affilés, apparurent dans ses paumes. Il ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, Sakura lui souriait. Il regarda le bracelet. Lorsque son frère attaqua, il arrêta la lame avec une telle facilité qu'il en était étonné lui-même. On aurait dit qu'il avait manié les saïs toute sa vie.

Sakura : Concentre ton Katon dans tes paumes.

Sasuke s'exécuta. après quelques secondes, les Saïs prirent feu.

Itachi était fou de rage.

Itachi : Arrête ça où je te tranche la tête.

Sakura : Après ou avant, m'avoir épousé?

Itachi : Après évidemment, je tiens à ce que tu me fasses un gosse, un mélange d'Uchiwa et de sorcière, cela ne serait pas mal.

Sakura : Je préfère transpercer le ventre d'un de mes saïs plutôt que de porter un démon venant de toi.

Itachi : Si je t'attache les mains, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Je te violerais et je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes l'enfant ensuite, je te tue.

Sakura : Tu crois que mon corps pourrait porter un démon sans mon consentement, J'élèverais ma température corporelle à un point telle que l'embryon grillera. Et puis mes sœurs me délivreront avant que tu n'aies réussi à me mettre enceinte.

Sasuke : Vous allez arrêter, je suis pas là pour parler de Gamin. Je suis là pour tuer mon frère.

Itachi : Ton impatience te tuera.

Il posa une main sur le sol et une espèce de Chidori noir se forma. Sasuke créa son Chidori.

Sakura : Non! Évite l'attaque ne l'affronte pas ça va te tuer!!

Sakura se lança dans la direction d'Itachi, saï en main pendant que Sasuke évitait l'attaque.

Prochain chapitre : Le feu a plus d'une signification

MaTaNe


	25. Chapter 24 Les significations du feu

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 24 Le feu a plus d'une signification**

Sakura enfonça son saï dans l'abdomen d'Itachi, il sent suivit une violente décharge qui la propulsa contre l'une des parois de la grotte.

Sasuke : Sakura!

Sakura se redressa difficilement et s'assit.

Sasuke _entre ses dents _: Tu vas regretter ça.

Itachi : Tiens, tu ne veux pas que je touche ta chérie?

Sasuke : Tu as tout compris.

Sasuke s'élança, saï en main, pendant que son frère préparait à nouveau son attaque mortelle. Avant qu'il est finalisé l'attaque, Sasuke lui enfonça son saï dans la cage thoracique, perforant son poumon droit.

Itachi : Je ne respire plus de toute façon.

Sakura se releva.

Sakura : Là n'est pas l'important, tu es un démon, mais tu as toujours besoin de sang pour survivre. Ton sang se videra peu à peu dans ta cage thoracique.

Itachi : D'ici là, j'aurais le temps de tuer mon cher petit frère.

Sasuke : C'est moi qui te tuerai cette fois.

Itachi : Je ne demande qu'à voir cela.

Sasuke : Alors regarde.

Sasuke chargea à nouveau. Itachi lui donna un coup de poing et des serpents d'énergie noirs pénétrèrent la cage thoracique du genins.

Sakura : Non!

La jeune femme lança son saï sur le démon et il lui transperça la gorge. Itachi lâcha Sasuke. Sakura s'accroupit à côté du cadet Uchiwa.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun?

Il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme passa ses mains autour du corps de son amour. Un cercle s'éleva autour d'elle afin qu'Itachi ne la dérange pas. Sakura expulsa les serpents maléfiques du corps de Sasuke. Le genin ouvrit les yeux.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Itachi : Tiens, tiens, il est pratique ton pouvoir très rapide.

Sakura : C'est un pouvoir que tu ne pourras jamais obtenir.

Itachi : Et pourquoi ça?

Sakura : Parce que pour faire de la sorcellerie médicale, il faut un cœur et tu n'en as aucun.

Itachi : Je n'aurais qu'à prendre le tien, sale petite garce.

Sasuke se leva et attaqua son frère. Sans dire un mot, Sakura le regardait sans comprendre. Il devrait être au tapis, elle avait expulsé les serpents, mais elle ne lui avait pas rendu l'énergie qu'il lui avait pris.

Sakura se leva, elle prépara son attaque la plus puissante, discrètement.

Sasuke se lança sur Itachi.

Il enfonça son saï dans le cœur de son frère.

Le démon se plia en deux.

Le sang noir coulait sur le saï et sur les mains de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke retira la lame de la poitrine de son frère.

Itachi se jeta sur lui. Son corps était entouré d'un flux d'énergie noir, il allait le tuer. Sakura se lança devant Sasuke et cria.

Sakura : Nova de l'enfer!

Le corps de Sakura prit feu et lorsque Itachi la toucha, il hurla et prit feu. Sasuke était horrifié, Sakura avait pris feu devant lui. Sakura, sa Sakura s'était enflammée.

Sasuke : Sakura!

Itachi tomba sur le sol, il était mort.

Le corps de Sakura reprit son apparence normale, elle avait l'air bien. Il s'approcha et elle lui tomba dans les bras.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Sakura : Il allait te tuer.

Sasuke : Tu aurais pu mourir.

Sakura : Je mourrais cent fois pour toi Sasuke.

Sasuke : Sa… Sakura…

Sakura : Il est mort maintenant… Tu es libre.

Sasuke : Sakura… Merci…

Sakura sourit et se redressa dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car elle perdit connaissance. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et retourna à Konoha.

Qu'est-ce que c'est court comme chapitre -- je me décois.

Alors voilà prochain chapitre : Le dernier Uchiwa

Je viens de réaliser que je vais avoir publier tout le Sasu Saku en une journée… vous êtes chanceux vous le savez vous avez pas a attendre la suite vous.

Aller

MaTaNe


	26. Chapter 25 Le dernier Uchiwa

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 25 Le dernier Uchiwa**

Sasuke arriva chez les Kimora épuisé, il entra sans frapper et trouva Yuki qui discutait avec Kakashi dans le salon.

Sasuke : Yuki, j'ai besoin de toi

Yuki se retourna vers lui et lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa sœur, elle perdit son sourire et Kakashi aussi. Yuki entraîna Sasuke dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle passa ses paumes sur le corps inerte de sa sœur cadette. Sasuke restait plus loin avec Kakashi.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui semblaient interminables, elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

Yuki : Explique-moi ce qui sait passé.

Sasuke commença alors à raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Itachi en gardant, bien sûr pour lui, qu'ils s'étaient parlés après qu'elle est utilisée Nova des enfers.

Sasuke : Elle va bien.

Yuki : Elle est vidée, mais elle va bien. C'est la pleine lune ce soir elle sera complètement rétablie d'ici demain.

Sasuke regarda le bracelet qu'il portait toujours à son poignait.

Yuki : As-tu idée de la signification de ce bracelet Sasuke?

Le garçon la regarda déboussolé et elle soupira.

Yuki : Ce bracelet est unique. Chaque sorcière en a un, propre à elle, et elle l'offre à l'homme qu'elle aime en gage de son amour éternel. La plupart choisissent de l'offrir à leur époux le jour de leur mariage, d'autre l'offre lorsqu'elle tombe enceinte, car une sorcière enceinte est vulnérable. Elle peut utiliser ses armes, mais pas ses pouvoirs sans risquer la vie de son bébé. Elle l'offre alors à son époux afin qu'il puisse protéger ses enfants contre les démons. Ce bracelet te donne une partie des pouvoirs de la sorcière qui te l'a donné. C'est comme ça que tu as pu utiliser les saïs enflammés de Sakura. Tes Katons seront plus précis et dévastateurs. Bien sûr, tu ne pourras jamais utiliser un pouvoir comme la Nova des enfers, mais tu auras suffisamment de ressources pour vaincre un démon. Ce bracelet est très important pour une sorcière. Il apparaît à son poignet lorsqu'elle vient au monde et elle ne l'enlève que pour le donner à l'homme qu'elle aime. Après avoir donné ce bracelet, une sorcière ne peut aimer un autre homme. C'est pour cela que la plupart ne l'offrent qu'au mariage.

Sasuke regarda le poignet de la jeune femme.

Sasuke_ se retournant vers Kakashi _: Et où il est, le tien?

Kakashi : Ne me regarde pas, je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de cet objet.

Yuki : Une sorcière ne peut l'enlever, mais elle peut le déplacer. Je le porte à ma cheville.

Elle souleva son pantalon et découvre, ledit bracelet. Il était vert et sur le côté, il y avait une feuille dans un cœur.

Yuki : Laissons-la se reposer.

La jeune femme fit sortir le garçon avant de sortir à son tour.

Sasuke retourna chez lui.

Le lendemain lorsque le jeune homme arriva chez les sorcières, c'est Hinata qui ouvrit.

Hinata : Salut Sasuke.

Sasuke : Hinata, comment vas-tu?

Hinata : Bien, et toi?

Sasuke : Itachi est mort, je ne pourrais pas mieux aller.

Hinata : Oui, Sakura m'a raconté. Veux-tu entrer?

Sasuke : Je suis juste venu prendre des nouvelles de Sakura.

Hinata : Elle va bien. Elle est partie il y a une heure.

Sasuke : Où est-elle allée?

Hinata : Je n'en sais rien.

Sasuke : OK, merci quand même.

Sasuke partit et se dirigea vers la cascade sans même s'en apercevoir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas…

Il retira son T-shirt et ses sandales avant de plonger.

Il arriva dans la grotte et trouva Sakura endormi. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son visage endormi.

La jeune femme se réveilla une demi-heure après son arrivée.

Sasuke : Tu te réveilles enfin?

Sakura _toute déboussolée_ : Hum? Où suis-je?

Sasuke : Dans la grotte, tu sais celle qui est sous la cascade.

Sakura : Ah! oui… Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sasuke : J'avais besoin de nager un peu et je n'allais pas te laisser là toute seule.

Sakura : Merci.

Elle s'assit à côté du brun.

Sasuke : Sakura?

Sakura : Oui?

Sasuke : Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton bracelet?

Sakura : Je… Parce que je t'aime Sasuke… Et je refusais de te voir mourir alors que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher.

Sasuke : Yuki m'a dit que comme tu m'as donné ce bracelet… Tu ne pourras plus jamais aimer.

Sakura : Ne plus jamais aimer un autre que toi, mais je continuerais de t'aimer.

Sasuke : Sakura… Tu as fait un sacrifice énorme pour moi.

Sakura : J'essaie de t'oublier depuis 4 ans Sasuke et même sans te voir, pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas pu réussir, ce n'est pas un sacrifice, bracelet ou pas, je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Sakura lui sourit. Sasuke soupira.

Sakura : Dis-moi, cette fille que tu voulais protéger, tu vas me la présenter?

Sasuke la regarda étonné puis il se souvient de la discussion qu'il avait eu, avec elle, dans les bois deux jours auparavant.

Sasuke : Tu la connais déjà.

Sakura _réfléchissant _: À oui… Je croyais que toutes les filles étaient prises à Konoha sauf Ino… Hinata et Yume.

Sasuke : Et toi.

Sakura se retourna, étonnée. Sasuke éclata de rire devant son air déboussolé. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Sakura sentit un bonheur incomparable monter en elle.

Sasuke : Sakura, c'est toi que j'aime comme un fou depuis 4 ans.

Sakura : Sasuke… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

Sasuke : Itachi t'aurait tué. Je refusais que tu meures à cause de moi.

Sakura : Sasuke.

Sasuke : Maintenant qu'il est mort, je n'ai plus à craindre pour ta vie enfin si, mais plus vis-à-vis mon frère.

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sasuke : Si on sortait.

Sakura : On est bien juste nous deux.

Sasuke : Bien sûr.

Après une heure, ils sortirent pour manger. Après avoir manger un ramen chez Ichikaru, ils sortirent se balader et tombèrent sur Ino (juste pour toi Fani).

Sakura : Salut Ino.

Ino : Salut … Sakura.

Sasuke regardait Ino d'un regard noir et froid.

Ino remarqua alors qu'il se tenait la main, elle vit rouge.

Ino : C'est quoi cette histoire. Pourquoi vous tenez-vous la main?

Sakura étonnée ne répondit pas. C'est Sasuke qui eut ce plaisir.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de le faire?

Ino : Vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

Sakura : Bien… Si…

Ino : Petite garce, tu en as profité pendant que j'étais en mission!

Sasuke : Ino! Ferme ta grande gueule maintenant où je m'en chargerais personnellement!

Sakura était étonnée de la réaction de Sasuke, mais aussi de celle d'Ino. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis son retour, mais elle croyait qu'elle avait laissé tomber Sasuke.

Ino : Je me la fermerais que lorsque j'en aurais envie. Sasuke ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de dire que cette garce est une salope!

Sasuke voyait noir, Ino était allée trop loin. Il sera le poing, ses jointures blanchirent. Ino comprit alors son erreur. Sakura serra la main de Sasuke qui se retourna.

Sakura : Ne fais pas ça Sasuke, s'il te plaît.

Le dernier des Uchiwa inspira profondément pour se calmer et entraîna Sakura plus loin.

Ino soupira, elle avait échappé, de peu, à une visite aux urgences.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba face à face avec Yuki.

Kakashi était derrière elle et soupirait.

Yuki : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le lendemain de la fête.

Ino était mal, elle partit en courant, Yuki à ses trousses. Kakashi marchait d'un pas rapide derrière le demi-elfe afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tue pas l'ancienne genin. Sa mère avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir la boutique, après tout.

Voilà mes bracelets! J'aimais beaucoup l'idée quand je l'ai écrit et je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs

Prochain chapitre : Hamanari revient

C'est pas compliquer y'a Hamanari qui se ramène lol

Aller

MaTaNe


	27. Chapter 26 Hamanari revient

Bouya!!

Bah voilà c'est hyper simple j'en avait marre de voir le statut de cette fic incomplet alors qu'elle est terminer depuis un an, voilà les prochains chapitres et les derniers.

**Chapitre 26 Hamanari revient.**

Ça faisait maintenant 2 mois que les filles étaient à Konoha. Hinata se rapprochait tranquillement de Naruto qui était trop bête pour s'apercevoir des sentiments de la jeune femme. Entre Gaara et Yume était née une amitié particulière. Yume comprenait Gaara, elle savait ce qu'il avait ressenti, car lorsqu'elle était petite, on l'avait elle aussi comparée à un monstre puisque lorsqu'elle était en colère, la foudre tombait autour d'elle. Pour les trois autres sœurs, elles étaient toujours aussi heureuses avec Kakashi, Shikamaru et Sasuke.

Un après-midi, alors que Yuki et Kakashi se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha, un homme portant une cape (avec capuchon) passa devant eux. Yuki se retourna sur son passage, mais ne vit pas son visage. Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Kakashi : Ça ne va pas?

Yuki : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout.

Kakashi : Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Yuki : Non, ça va.

Kakashi prit sa main et ils repartirent, mais Yuki était troublée. Même si elle essayait de le cacher au jounin, il la connaissait bien et il voyait très clairement son inquiétude.

Plus loin, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto marchaient en direction d'Ichikaru, lorsque l'homme capé passa devant eux. Sakura et Hinata se retournèrent, horrifiées.

Sakura : C'est… C'est… Non…

Hinata : Pas… Pas ici…

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura. Il découvrit, dans ses yeux, la plus grande terreur qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur les joues des sorcières. Sasuke prit Sakura dans ses bras et Naruto serra Hinata contre lui. Les deux jeunes femmes pleuraient en silence, complètement terrifiées dans les bras de leurs amis déboussolés (tiens ça rime).

Sakura se ressaisit la première, mais elle resta toujours serrée contre Sasuke. La présence du garçon la réconfortait.

Yuki arriva suivi de Kakashi, ensuite Yume et Gaara et Temari et Shikamaru.

Yuki : Les filles? Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Hinata se défit des bras de Naruto pour se retourner vers sa sœur aînée.

Hinata : Il est ici, à Konoha.

Yuki : Qui?

Sakura : Lui…

Yuki : Vous êtes certaines?

Sakura : Je ne pourrais jamais oublier sa présence…

Hinata : Il vient de passer devant nous…

Yuki : Il portait une cape?

Hinata : Oui…

Yuki ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il était passé si près d'elle et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue, il aurait pu la tuer. Kakashi s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Un rire sonore se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent, des hommes et des femmes sortaient de leur maison pour savoir ce qui se passait.

L'homme à la cape flottait au-dessus de Konoha. Tous les ninjas étaient montés sur les toits, prêts à défendre Konoha. Tsunade était sortie de son bureau, prête à se battre.

Les cinq sorcières regardaient l'homme, terrifiées.

Hamanari (vous aviez deviné non?) : Bonjour mes petites sorcières, comment allez-vous?

Yuki : Ça suffi salopard, que viens-tu faire ici?

Hamanari : Yuki trésor, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça.

Yuki : Je te parlerais comme j'en aurais envie, monstre.

Hamanari : Monstre, mais vous non plus vous n'êtes pas humaines et c'est toi la moins humaine du lot.

Yuki : Va te faire voir.

Hamanari : Mais c'est ce que je fais, tout le monde me regarde, non?

Yuki : Tu ne m'hérites me pas de vivre.

Hamanari : Mais je ne vis pas, je suis un démon. As-tu oublié?

Yuki : Imbécile.

Hamanari : Merci.

Yuki : Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Hamanari : Mais pour vous prévenir.

Yuki : De quoi? De quoi pourrais-tu nous prévenir, qui est plus dangereux que toi?

Hamanari : Tout d'abord merci, et ensuite, mais de moi justement. Dans deux semaines, j'enverrais me démons vous tuer, tenez-vous prêtes. Je ne voudrais pas que vous mouriez dès le premier jour.

Yuki : Ordures

Hamanari : Merci trésor.

Hamanari disparut.

Yuki : Nous partons demain.

Kakashi : Quoi?

Yuki : Je ne mettrais pas la vie de tout un village en danger.

Kakashi : Vous n'allez pas partir.

Yuki : Si, demain matin, je vais voir l'hokage pour la prévenir.

Yuki partit dans une direction et Kakashi dans l'autre. Sakura regarda Sasuke, elle se serra contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force. Temari partit avec Shikamaru pour être tranquille. Sakura et Sasuke partir dans la grotte sous la cascade. Gaara, Yume, Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent chez les filles.

Dans le bureau de l'hokage :

Tsunade : Je comprends et j'accepte ta décision, mais je veux que tu saches que lorsque vous aurez tué cet homme, vous serez les bienvenus en permanence à Konoha.

Yuki : Merci Tsunade-sama.

Yuki sortit et soupira. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se brouiller avec Kakashi avant de partir, elle alla chez lui.

Lorsque le jounin ouvrit, il ne cacha pas son étonnement de la voir.

Yuki : Kakashi, je t'aime et si je devais mourir dans cette guerre, je ne veux pas que notre dernière discussion soit une dispute. Je n'ai pas le choix de partir, tu comprends?

Kakashi : Yuki… Oui, je comprends, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir.

Yuki : Je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'aimerais que cette guerre soit inexistante, mais je ne peux pas passer à côté. Si nous restons ici, Hamanari se servira des habitants de Konoha pour nous appâter. Il attaquera la ville, les habitants mourront inutilement à cause de nous et je refuse.

Kakashi : Je comprends.

Il la serra contre lui et elle soupira, soulagée…

Chez les Nara :

Emi était sorti et Temari attendait Shikamaru dans le salon. Après cinq minutes, le garçon revient enfin.

Temari : Où étais-tu parti?

Shikamaru : J'étais allé chercher un truc.

Temari : Un truc?

Shikamaru : Pour toi.

Shikamaru sortit une boîte de sa poche et les yeux de Temari s'agrandir de surprise en découvrant la bague de fiançailles.

Temari : Shika…

Shikamaru : Épouse-moi. Pas maintenant puisque tu pars demain, mais lorsque nous nous reverrons. Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée ou lorsque ça se serra calmée, à ce moment-là, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.

Temari : Shika…

Shikamaru : Tu veux bien?

Temari : Baka, mais bien sûr que je veux.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec amour.

Dans la grottes :

Sakura : Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, nous pourrons vivre ensemble.

Sasuke : Alors vivement qu'elle se termine.

Sakura : Tu m'aimeras toujours lorsque je reviendrai?

Sasuke : Comme un fou.

Sakura lui sourit et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement…

Le lendemain, les filles partaient, les garçons les avaient accompagné au porte de Konoha.

Elles partirent direction sud afin de s'entraîner et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Konoha.

C'est pendant un entraînement qu'Hinata remarqua qu'il manquait le bracelet à deux de ses sœurs, elle souriait intérieurement en pensant qu'un jour, elle se débarrasserait de ce bijou sacré.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	28. Chapter 27 La guerre commence

Bouya!!

**Chapitre 27 La guerre, sorcière versus démon, commence…**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des sœurs.

Kakashi était chez lui, il regardait par la fenêtre, il soupira et regarda le bracelet à son poignet. C'est maintenant que tout se jouait.

Trois démons leur faisaient face. Elles étaient deux. Le feu et l'eau, les jumelles de Kimora.

Hinata attaqua la première, elle toucha le premier démon. Sakura arrêta le coup du deuxième qui voulait aider son frère. Hinata frappa le troisième qui en voulait à sa sœur. Elles se protégeaient l'une l'autre, elles tuaient celui qui attaquait sa sœur. Rapidement les trois démons partirent en fumée, les filles partirent en courant.

Elles rejoignirent leurs sœurs plus loin.

Yuki : Les démons?

Sakura : Mort.

Yuki : Continuons, plus vite nous aurons terminé, plus vite nous retournerons là-bas.

Yume : Prenons une pause, moi aussi j'ai très envie de retourner là-bas, mais si nous tombons contre un adversaire plus coriace et que nous sommes épuisées, nous mourrons.

Yuki : Pardonnez-moi mes sœurs. Tu as raison Yume, reposons-nous et retournons à la base.

Yume : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as envie de revoir Kakashi, c'est tout.

Hinata : Oui, on te comprend.

Temari : Allez, je vais voir s'il y a d'autres démons et puis on rentre.

Temari s'envola et revient vers ses sœurs quelques minutes plus tard.

Temari : Il n'y a plus personne, nous pouvons rentrer.

Les cinq sœurs s'élancèrent vers leur demeure.

Deux ans étaient passés et personne n'avait eu de nouvelles des filles.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru et Sasuke attendaient devant le bureau de l'hokage.

Tsunade : Entrer les garçons.

Les chûnins, car ils étaient tous devenus chûnins sauf Shikamaru qui l'était déjà, entrèrent. Kakashi était déjà là.

Tsunade : Je sais que le départ des sœurs vous a profondément touché, mais vous avez continué de donner le meilleur de vous au risque de votre vie. L'Akatsuki est maintenant complètement détruite et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

Kakashi : On est là pour recevoir des éloges ou vous avez une mission à nous confier.

Tsunade : Cette fois, je ne vais pas vous demander quelque chose, je vais vous donner quelque chose.

Sasuke : Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose?

Tsunade : Allez retrouver les filles, vous avez ma bénédiction.

Naruto : C'est comme des vacances?

Kakashi : Pas vraiment, quand on sait qu'elles sont en guerre depuis maintenant deux ans.

Shikamaru : Vous ne plaisantez pas, on peut aller les rejoindre.

Tsunade : Si vous voulez, vous avez rendu d'énormes services à Konoha, et maintenant que l'Akatsuki est détruite, on peut vous rendre la pareille.

Gaara : On part quand?

Tsunade : Kakashi?

Kakashi : Dans deux heures.

Il disparut et tour à tour les autres le suivirent.

Après une semaine à aller toujours vers le sud, les ninjas arrivèrent dans une forêt où ils eurent tout de suite la sensation d'être suivis.

Ils continuèrent tout de même leur chemin. Après quelques heures, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Un démon sortit de derrière les arbres, les ninjas se placèrent en position de combat.

Le démon s'élança sur eux, mais il fut aussitôt criblé de flèches. Il tomba sur le sol. Un garçon d'environ 17 ans s'approcha de lui et le regarda. L'adolescent portait un short couleur terre, mais ne portait pas de gilet. Il avait les cheveux bruns attachés dans le dos avec une lanière de cuir. Kakashi remarqua tout de suite ses petites oreilles pointues. Il était pied nu. Il se retourna vers eux, méfiant, puis partit. Kakashi annonça au garçon qu'ils partaient et tous ramassèrent leurs choses. Après plusieurs heures, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Vers cinq heures du matin, un grognement les réveilla, ils étaient entourés d'adolescents semblables à celui vu quelques heures plus tôt.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi nous attacher?

Un des garçons s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche.

Garçon : Suon ceva rinev sajnin niamuh.

Kakashi : Quoi?

Garçon : Xeuy ses rehcac.

Il vit une fille bander les yeux de ses partenaires avant de se faire bander les yeux lui aussi.

Il se fit ensuite pousser dans le dos et traîner pendant environ une demi-heure.

?: Ici tonf sli'uq ce-tse'uq.

?: Ségetorp sertê sed tnos sli, ressahc sel snomed.

?: Icrem, tîalp souv li's, sel rehcated

Kakashi était en colère. Lorsqu'il sentit ses liens se défaire. Il enleva le morceau de tissus de devant ses yeux. Les quatre chûnins étaient avec lui, mais il était seul dans une grande pièce.

Gaara : C'est quoi cette histoire, où sommes-nous et quelle langue parlent-ils?

Shikamaru : C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de langage et franchement je n'ai absolument rien compris.

Kakashi : Ça doit être la langue des elfes.

Sasuke : Comment savez-vous que ce sont des elfes?

Kakashi : Leurs oreilles, Yuki a les mêmes. Elle m'a dit que l'ancienne maîtresse de la terre était un elfe et qu'elle avait gardé cette particularité de son anatomie.

Naruto : Donc, on est dans un reperd d'elfe?

Sasuke : Je m'en fous, moi je veux sortir d'ici et retrouver Sakura.

Kakashi alla dans le couloir et fit signe au garçon que la voit était libre. Les cinq ninjas longèrent le couloir, espérant trouver la sortie. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout et trouvèrent une grande salle qui débouchait sur l'extérieur et sur trois autres couloirs. Dans cette pièce, il y avait une douzaine d'elfes, 4 filles et 8 garçons, ils attendaient patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme dans la vingtaine transportait une jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Le cœur de Kakashi manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut Yuki. Elle était inconsciente dans les bras de l'homme, il la déposa sur le sol et cria le nom d'une de ses sœurs. La fille de feu arriva en courant et s'agenouilla près de sa sœur. Elle passa ses paumes brillantes sur le corps de sa sœur. Yuki revient à elle doucement. Kakashi traversa la pièce en quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir près du demi-elfe. Les elfes se lancèrent sur le jounin. Sakura qui était trop surprise par l'arrivé du ninja et elle ne réagit qu'après que les elfes l'ai plaqué au sol. Kakashi se débattait, mais malgré leur petite taille les elfes étaient forts mais surtout il était douze sur lui.

Sakura : El-zessial.

Les elfes la regardèrent un moment et lâchèrent le jounin. Kakashi prit Yuki dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci essaya de s'asseoir.

Yuki : Kakashi?

Kakashi : Oui?

Yuki sourit et se serra contre lui. Sakura se leva et vit Sasuke approché, elle se lança dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Sakura… Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Sakura pleurait tellement, elle était heureuse. Sasuke la serra dans ses bras avec force.

Temari arriva d'un des couloirs, elle flottait dans les airs.

Temari : C'est quoi tout se vacarme, il y en a qui aimerait dormir.

Shikamaru l'attrapa par derrière. Temari, qui était encore endormie, sursauta et se retourna.

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Temari : Shika!

Temari se lança à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

Gaara et Naruto se retournèrent lorsqu'on s'accrocha à leurs cous, par derrière.

Hinata et Yume : Salut les garçons!

Les garçons sourirent et les filles se jetèrent dans leurs bras. Les cinq filles conduirent leurs amis dans une grande salle meublée d'une simple table et de plusieurs chaises dans le style d'une salle de conférence. Chacun leur tour, ils se racontèrent les batailles qui avaient eu lieu durant les deux dernières années.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	29. Chapter 28 Yume confronte sa mort

**Yaa!!**

**Chapitre 28 Yume confronte sa mort**

Depuis bientôt un mois, les ninjas avaient retrouvé leurs sorcières. Depuis ils agissaient souvent en équipe, Gaara et Yume, Hinata et Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, Temari et Shikamaru et Yuki avec Kakashi.

Yuki avait appris à Kakashi à utiliser le bracelet. Maintenant, ils partaient souvent en reconnaissance avec leurs arcs (l'anneau est l'arme de Yuki pour les combats rapprochés, mais son arme de base est un arc elfique).

Naruto utilisait Kyûbi devant les démons, Gaara faisait appel à Shukaku et Yume s'assurait que celui-ci ne prenne pas le dessus. Shikamaru utilisait la puissance de Yuu et Sasuke et Kakashi utilisaient la puissance des bracelets que leur avait donnés leur sorcière.

Depuis bientôt un an, les filles sortaient toujours tour à tour faire une ronde pour s'assurer qu'aucun démon ne découvrirait leur cachette. Les elfes veillaient sur le reste de la forêt. Lorsqu'il y avait un problème, il allait chercher l'une des filles capables de régler le problème en question.

Gaara et Yume sortirent faire leur ronde.

Ils marchaient tranquillement lorsque Gaara voulut savoir.

Gaara : Yume

Yume : Hum?

Gaara : Il y a quatre ans, Suna a été détruit par des démons.

Yume : Oui, je sais.

Gaara : Avec l'aide de Shukaku, j'ai pu tuer l'un de ces démons.

Yume : OK.

Gaara : C'est toi qui as tué les trois autres n'est-ce pas?

Yume_ étonné _: Non, tu dois te tromper.

Gaara : Je ne me trompe pas, je sais que c'est toi.

Yume soupira et avoua enfin :

Yume : Tu as raison c'était moi.

Gaara : Pourquoi le nier?

Yume : Ce jour-là, j'étais partie en mission de repérage. Je contrôlais mal mes pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Je les avais depuis quelques mois, je suis arrivée à Suna et j'ai vu les démons. Il était trop tard pour appeler mes sœurs, mais je ne pouvais pas les attaquer tous les quatre. Je n'étais pas assez douée. Ensuite, je t'ai vu, tu n'avais aucun pouvoir et tu essayais de défendre ton village. Je me suis dit que tu devais être très courageux, je suis restée un moment et tu t'es mis à décliner. C'est là que j'ai vu Shukaku qui prenait rapidement le dessus. Tu as tué un des démons et puis je t'ai vu t'effondrer. J'ai vu Shukaku sortir, il voulait profiter de la situation. Les démons se sont mis à t'approcher, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là alors j'ai passé à l'action. J'ai tué les démons. Lorsque je me suis retournée, tu étais inconscient et Shukaku prenait de plus en plus de place. J'ai posé ma main sur ton front et j'ai repoussé le démon. Ensuite ton frère est arrivé et je me suis sauvée.

Gaara : Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Yume : Tu as été très courageux, tu aurais pu mourir.

Gaara : Tu étais là pour veiller sur moi.

Yume : C'était la première fois que je voyais un humain dépourvu de pouvoir magique attaquer un démon et gagner en plus.

Gaara : Je suis le Kazekage, je devais sauver mon village.

Yume : Non, tu étais un adolescent de quinze ans extrêmement courageux qui était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son village. Les gens comme ça moi j'appelle ça des héros.

Yume lui sourit et Gaara lui rendit son sourire. Elle le comprenait, elle n'avait jamais vu en lui, un monstre ou un démon, elle le voyait comme il était. Personne ne l'avait jamais aussi bien compris depuis sa naissance. Elle tenait à lui, il le savait, il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle arrivait à le réconforter lorsqu'il broyait du noir, avec un simple sourire, elle réchauffait son cœur et lui rendait son bonheur. Elle était unique et Gaara ne voulait, pour rien au monde, la perdre.

Yume s'arrêta, Gaara l'imita. Il n'était pas aussi sensible qu'elle pour ressentir l'arrivée des démons, mais il lui faisait confiance.

Yume se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans le vide, un démon réapparu plus loin.

Démon : Je te félicite, tu m'as senti approcher.

Yume ordonna à la foudre de s'abattre sur lui. Un éclair aveuglant s'écrasa sur le démon, mais un dôme apparu au-dessus de lui et l'éclair dévia sur Gaara. Yume se lança devant lui et l'éclair disparu dans son corps.

Démon : À mon tour.

Un éclair noir fonça sur Yume qui fit un vol plané cinq mètres plus loin. Gaara fit appel à Shukaku, mais le démon fut plus rapide et il l'envoya contre un rocher au pied duquel il tomba inconscient.

Yume : Gaara! Salopard tu va regretter ça!

Yume s'élança, elle enveloppa l'homme de son lasso, mais celui-ci se téléporta.

Yume _effrayée _: _Pourquoi les deux seuls éléments que je ne peux pas vaincre et il en fait parti._

Gaara se réveilla peu à peu, il avait reçu un violent coup et il avait très mal à la tête.

Le démon s'élance sur la jeune femme et lui plaqua sa main sur la poitrine. Elle hurla et s'effondra, encore consciente, elle se redressa péniblement.

Gaara : Yume!

Le démon leva la main et la jeune femme se vit soulever dans les airs, elle luttait contre une pression invisible qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Gaara se releva.

Gaara : Yume!

Le démon prit un poignard et s'éleva à sa hauteur, il lui dégagea la gorge et l'attacha avec des liens invisibles dans les airs. Elle avait les chevilles liées et les poignets liés au-dessus de la tête.

Il enfonça son poignard dans son ventre. Yume ne hurla pas malgré la douleur. Gaara essayait sans cesse de faire appelle aux sables, mais il était encore sonné. Le démon enfonça doucement la lame dans sa joue et descendit jusque dans son cou. Il lécha le sang qui coulait doucement sur la joue de la sorcière.

Plus loin, les quatre autres duos couraient, ils avaient ressenti la douleur de leur sœur.

Démon : J'adore le sang des sorcières, il est bouillonnant de puissance.

Yume : Va te faire voir.

Il enfonça sa lame dans son épaule. Yume ferma les yeux et cracha quelques gouttes de sang.

Gaara : Yume! Lâche la, salopard.

Gaara construisait son sabre de sable près à attaquer, seulement il était lent, car Shukaku était inconscient et il le ralentissait, mais le ré-emprisonné était trop long.

Le démon enfonça sa lame à nouveau dans la sorcière.

Yume avait froid, elle sentait sa mort arriver. Sa vue se brouillait, elle n'avait plus de force. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son corps, un instrument froid s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Elle avait mal, elle voulait crier, mais elle n'avait plus de force. Elle redressa sa tête, même si elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle devait lui dire.

Yume : Gaara…

Gaara : Je suis là.

Yume : Je veux te dire quelques choses avant de mourir.

Gaara : Non, tu ne mourras pas!

Yume : Écoute-moi.

Gaara : Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Démon : Dis-lui maintenant, ensuite je te tuerais.

Yume : Gaara…

Gaara : Non!

Yume rassembla ses dernières forces et cria enfin.

Yume : Je t'aime Gaara!

Gaara : NON!

Le démon plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine et Yume sombra dans les ténèbres.

Pendant que je recopie les chapitres que j'ai pas terminer de publier j'ai réaliser une chose… Putain que c'est court honte à moi, aller je m'excuse pour la courté de mes chapitres en me justifiant sur le fait que c'était ma première fic Naruto.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	30. Chapter 29 Le pictogramme de Gaara

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 29 Le pictogramme de Gaara**

Gaara : YUME!!

Plus loin, les quatre sorcières s'arrêtèrent en criant, elles posèrent une main sur leurs poitrines et éclatèrent en sanglot.

Le démon sourit, satisfait. Il laissa tomber la jeune femme, alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol, le chûnin l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

Le sable entoura le démon.

Démon : Tue-moi, de toute façon elle est morte.

Gaara : Sabaku sousou…

Le sable resserra son étreinte et le démon explosa.

Gaara sentit les larmes perlées à ses yeux, il les essuya brusquement. Il ferma les yeux et serra le corps de la jeune femme.

Gaara serra le corps inerte de Yume contre son cœur. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi elle avait dit ça avant de mourir? Les larmes perlèrent à nouveau à ces yeux, mais cette fois il les laissa couler. Les larmes sillonnaient ses joues pour la première fois depuis presque 10 ans (on va dire, je ne sais plus à quel âge il a eu son signe dans le front). C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si impuissant, il aimait pour la première fois. Il ressentait ce qu'était l'amour alors qu'il l'avait perdu. Il posa ses doigts dans son cou à la recherche d'un pouls inexistant.

Gaara _entre deux sanglots_ : Yume… Yume je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi Yume, reviens-moi, sans toi je… Je ne peux pas vivre.

Gaara ferma les yeux, ses larmes coulaient, elles étaient incontrôlables. Gaara ne vit pas le signe sur son front s'illuminer avant de s'effacer, ne laissant qu'une trace plus foncée que la couleur de sa peau (ça fait comme une tache de naissance en d'autres mots).

Yuki était dans les bras de Kakashi, elle pleurait, tout comme ces sœurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sans un mot recommença sa course folle. Elle courait comme jamais, les trois autres la suivaient maintenant. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas comment elles pouvaient être encore en vie. Yuki le sentait, au fond d'elle-même, tout comme ses trois sœurs. Leurs lumières avaient réussi à dissiper les ténèbres autour de sa lumière.

Gaara serait la jeune femme contre lui, elle était inconsciente, mais son cœur battait faiblement. Ses doigts ne quittaient plus son cou et suivaient chacun des battements de son cœur. Le sien s'affolait, il battait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu.

Yuki sauta dans la fosse où ils étaient et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva agenouillée près de sa sœur. Sakura, Temari et Hinata arrivèrent. Hinata prit la main de Yume et Sakura agrippa celle de Temari qui à son tour saisit la main de sa Yume. En cercle autour d'elle, elles posèrent leurs mains une après l'autre sur les multiples blessures, leurs paumes s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière. Gaara avait rejoint les garçons et Kakashi avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Les quatre sœurs vacillèrent en même temps, elles étaient étendues près de leur sœur dont les blessures s'étaient refermées. Kakashi prit Yuki dans ses bras. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara et Naruto l'imitèrent. Ils partirent en direction de la cachette où les filles se reposèrent tranquillement.

Lorsque Yume se réveilla, Gaara dormait à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main. Elle sourit et caressa ses cheveux. Gaara se réveilla.

Gaara : Yume…

Yume : Je suis là…

Gaara : J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais je remercie le responsable de ce miracle.

Yume : Même si c'est Shukaku?

Gaara : Quoi?

Yume : Si je mourais, tu devenais faible alors il m'a donné sa vie. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien finalement.

Gaara : Il…

Yume : Il est parti pour toujours…

Gaara : Mais je le sens toujours en moi.

Yume : Il t'a laissé ses pouvoirs.

Gaara : Comment le sais-tu?

Yume : Lorsqu'il m'a ramenée à la vie, il me l'a dit.

Gaara : Merci…

Yume sourit et ferma doucement les yeux. Gaara l'imita, lorsqu'il sentit le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux, c'était tellement merveilleux.

Gaara : Promets-moi de rester avec moi, pour toujours.

Yume : Pour toujours…

Gaara l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse. Yume s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit ses sentiments plus tôt, elle se sentait si bien maintenant…

Je rêves ou celui-ci est plus court que les autres… En tout cas le voilà

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	31. Chapter 30 La victoire d'Hinata

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 30 La victoire d'Hinata**

Hinata et Naruto avançaient dans la forêt.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie.

Hinata _amusée _: C'est moi qui t'ennuie?

Naruto : Quoi? Bien sûr que non Hinata-chan, j'ai envie d'un combat, c'est tout.

Hinata : C'est très calme depuis quelques jours, je te l'accorde.

Naruto : Tu vois!

Hinata : Viens, je connais un endroit où nous pourrons nous amuser. Il n'y a personne dans cette forêt de toute façon, hormis les elfes, mais eux ils ne sont pas méchants.

Hinata entraîna Naruto près d'une rivière dans laquelle une chute se déversait calmement.

Hinata retire ses chaussures et sa veste et pose ses pieds sur l'eau. Elle approcha de la chute et fit dévier l'eau sur Naruto, en riant. Le chûnin se retrouva trempé, il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et s'élança vers elle. La jeune femme disparut sous la chute.

Naruto : Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan, où es-tu?

Hinata : Ici.

La jeune femme l'attrapa par derrière et l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la chute. Naruto, à cause de la surprise, bascula et perdit sa concentration de chakra. Il se retrouva dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Hinata était au-dessus de lui, l'eau ruisselait sur ses cheveux et son visage. Elle était si belle.

Hinata : Tu vas bien Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Mais oui, super bien!

Hinata : Allez viens!

Hinata partit en courant sur l'eau.

Naruto : Tu triches!

Le garçon renard se redressa sur le dessus de l'eau et partit en courant, après la jeune femme, qui riait.

Hinata : Je te croyais plus rapide

Naruto : Ta triche tes partis avant moi!

Bientôt l'eau arrêta et laissa place à la terre ferme. Naruto regarda autour de lui, il y avait trois voix possible laquelle Hinata avait-elle prit. Il sentit une tension sur son bras, il se retourna et vît Hinata. Elle tirait doucement sur sa main.

Hinata : C'est par là…

Naruto la suivit, envoûté. Elle avait l'air différente, mais il lui était impossible de dire pourquoi. Il la regardait dans les yeux et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme l'entraînait dans un précipice. La chute serait mortelle.

?: NARUTO-KUN

Le cri familier le réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il allait tomber, il recula d'un mètre en un seul bond.

Naruto : Hinata qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu veux me tuer?

Hinata flottait dans les airs au-dessus du précipice, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elle sourit et éclata de rire, son visage se déforma de cruauté. Hinata fit apparaître une boule sombre dans sa main. Elle la lança sur le renard, mais une lame bleue la fit dévier. Hinata était devant lui, sur le sol, une lame à la main.

Hinata : Abandonne mon visage et laisse-moi voir le tien, sorcier.

Sorcier : C'est si bien demander.

La Hinata qui flottait au-dessus du vide changea d'apparence et un homme, qui n'en était pas réellement un, apparut.

Naruto : Hinata-chan, c'est toi?

Hinata : Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit?

Hinata se retourna face à l'homme devant elle.

Hinata : Qui es-tu?

Sorcier : Je m'appelle Razan.

Hinata : Tu travailles pour Hamanari.

Razan : Je suis avec Hamanari, je suis son bras droit et celui qui te tuera.

Hinata : Alors, ça vient?

Razan : Petite impatiente.

Hinata : Est-ce un crime?

Razan aimait sa témérité. Il s'élance, sa main était noire, mais lorsqu'il toucha la jeune femme elle ne broncha pas.

Hinata : Pas de chance, tu es tombé sur la seule sœur invulnérable au pouvoir psychique.

Razan : Alors, nous nous bâterons à l'ancienne.

Hinata : Quand tu veux.

Razan recula, Hinata avança. Elle allait poser un pied dans le vide quand l'eau de la rivière, quinze mètres plus bas s'éleva pour la soutenir. Elle marchait et des plates-formes aqueuses se formaient sous ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta face à son adversaire.

Hinata : Allons-y.

Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. La lame bleu contre-la noir. Razan avait un niveau d'escrime hors pair, mais Hinata était une escrimeuse incomparable. Naruto assistait au combat impuissant. Lorsque Hinata reçu un coup dans le dos, rendant sa mobilité difficile, Naruto comprit qu'il devait l'aider, mais comment? Il ne savait pas se battre contre avec un Katana et n'était pas invulnérable au pouvoir psychique. Razan envoya Hinata sur le rocher, près de lui Naruto arrêta la chute de la sorcière en l'attrapant.

Naruto : Hinata-chan, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

Hinata : Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Je me sens faible. Tu te fais blesser et moi je ne peux même pas t'aider

Hinata lui sourit et détacha le bracelet de sa cheville pour l'attacher au poignet de l'enfant renard. Naruto la regarde stupéfait, Hinata se redressa pour toucher les lèvres du garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé, ensuite elle se dégagea et s'accota sur le mur.

Naruto s'approcha et lui rendit son baiser. Il lui sourit et d'instinct, il fit apparaître l'épée aqueuse. Il s'approcha du bord et sans douter, il posa un pied dans le vide. Les mêmes plates-formes qui avaient aidé Hinata apparurent sous ses pas. Il se plaça en position de combat. Hinata se concentra pour refermer sa blessure. Les lames tintaient, Naruto qui n'avait jamais touché un Katana de sa vie le maniait mieux que le démon lui-même. Hinata se releva, elle avait grossièrement refermé sa blessure, mais pouvait à nouveau bouger presque parfaitement. La jeune femme se plaça derrière le démon et regarda Naruto. Le démon était épuisé. Naruto lui enfonça sa lame dans le ventre et Hinata lui enfonça la sienne dans le cœur. Le démon tomba, il fit une chute de quinze mètres et s'écrasa au sol, mort. Hinata chancela, Naruto la prit dans ces bras et la conduisit là où il s'était fait piégé par le démon qui avait pris l'apparence d'Hinata. Hinata se laissa aller dans l'eau, Naruto la soutenait.

Naruto : Tu m'as énormément manqué durant les deux dernières années.

Hinata sourit, amusée.

Hinata : Toi tu me manques chaque fois que tu es loin.

Naruto sourit et lui vola un baiser.

Naruto : Quand tu es parti, il y a six ans, je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point je tenais à toi. Lorsque je t'ai revu, il y a deux ans, tu avais changé et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te dire que je t'aimais. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus

Hinata : Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Naruto-kun.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à concentrer son chakra.

Hinata : Mais tu n'as plus besoin de concentrer ton chakra maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à le vouloir et tu marcheras sur l'eau.

Naruto : Génial! Je pourrais faire la course avec toi maintenant.

Hinata éclata de rire et Naruto la serra contre lui. Il adorait l'entendre rire. Ils sortirent de la grotte et découvrirent Yuki et Kakashi qui discutaient.

Yuki : Enfin, ramène-toi petite sœur que je soigne ta blessure.

Naruto déposa Hinata devant sa sœur Yuki qui passa sa paume lumineuse sur le dos de sa sœur. Elle remarqua ensuite le bracelet au poignet de Naruto, Kakashi avait remarqué. Mais c'était surtout son grand sourire et sa façon de regarder Hinata qui l'avait mis sur la voix. Yuki se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Yuki : Félicitations trésor.

Hinata sourit.

Hinata : Le bras droit d'Hamanari nous a attaqué.

Naruto : Il a bien failli me tuer celui-là, mais on l'a tué en premier, nous sommes une super équipe.

Hinata et Yuki éclatèrent de rire. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais Kakashi fit signe à Naruto de laisser tomber.

Hinata : L'important c'est que Razan soit mort, ce qui veut dire que nous aurons un moment de répit avant les prochaines attaques.

Yuki : Hamanari est futé, il ne se lancera pas dans la gueule du loup sans bras droit. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle aux filles.

Yuki partit suivi de Kakashi qui était, lui aussi, heureux de ce moment de répit.

Hinata sauta dans les bras de Naruto, qui tomba dans l'eau, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Alors voilà tout les couples sont clos reste plus qu'a terminer l'histoire.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	32. Chapter 31 Mariage improvisé

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 31 Mariage improvisé**

Shikamaru et Temari étaient sur la montagne surplombant la forêt. Il y avait trois jours qu'Hinata et Naruto avaient tué Razan. Ils étaient venus sur la montagne pour passer une journée tranquille, en amoureux. Shikamaru était couché sur le dos et regardait les nuages, la tête sur le ventre de Temari qui était, elle aussi, couchée sur le dos. Elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés du chûnin. Shikamaru souriait, il était bien. Il ne manquait qu'une chose à son bonheur.

Shikamaru : Tema?

Temari : Hum?

Shikamaru : Tu crois que cette période de calme dura combien de temps.

Temari : Quelques semaines, peut-être un mois, deux maximum.

Shikamaru : Alors, ça nous laisserait le temps.

Temari : Le temps pourquoi?

Shikamaru prit la main de Temari et l'embrassa.

Temari : Oui ça nous laisserait le temps.

Shikamaru sourit, il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.

Shikamaru : Merveilleux…

Temari : Je t'aime…

Shikamaru : Moi aussi Tema… Moi aussi je t'aime…

Sakura : Tema tu es trop belle.

Hinata : Tu as trop de chance.

Temari tourna sur elle-même devant le miroir. Ses sœurs avaient raison, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Dans une autre salle, de la cachette des elfes :

Kakashi : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te marierais avant moi.

Yuki : Tu n'avais qu'à te déniaiser.

Yuki posa sa main sur la veste du Nara et y fit apparaître une fleur blanche.

Yuki : Voilà tu es parfait.

Shikamaru soupira.

Yuki : Aller, je dois rejoindre Temari. C'est moi la plus vieille et comme on a plus de père…

Yuki partit et Shikamaru se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de sortir. Mika arriva et il les téléporta lui et Shikamaru sur la montagne qui surplombait les environs. Shikamaru se plaça devant l'Hôtel. Mika disparu, il réapparut quinze minutes plus tard. Yuki était la demoiselle d'honneur, mais elle était présentement avec Temari. Kakashi était le témoin de Shikamaru qui lui était très nerveux. Lorsque les elfes commencèrent à jouer la marche nuptiale (elfique évidement) Shikamaru sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable. Temari arriva enfin avec Yuki. Shikamaru en resta muet tellement elle était belle. Temari se plaça devant lui.

Elle portait une robe blanche simple qui lui arrêtait à la moitié de la cuisse. Elle était sertie de perles et de diamants. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux avec une pince argentée sertit de cinq pierres, un rubis, une émeraude, une améthyste, un saphir et un diamant et maquillé ses yeux et ses lèvres. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Le vent claquait dans ses mèches laissées libres devant son visage.

Mika avait décidé de jouer les pasteurs même s'il n'était pas qualifié pour. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne d'autre et les garçons ne comprenaient rien au langage des elfes alors…

Mika : Mes très chers amis… (Je vous passe le monologue parce que… UN - Je ne suis pas là pour vous aidez à dormir DEUX – Je ne connais que quelques phrases, super longue, mais quelques phrases du monologue du pasteur).

Mika : Shikamaru Nara acceptez-vous de prendre Temari Kimora, de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Shikamaru : Oui.

Mika : Temari Kimora acceptez-vous de prendre Shikamaru Nara, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. (… que c'est long comme phrase, vive le copier-coller!)

Temari : Sans hésitez.

Mika : Et bien par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par… Personne. En fait, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, mais avant Temari…

Temari : Shika, aujourd'hui je deviens ta femme et nous avons déjà échangé les alliances, seulement de là d'où je viens ces anneaux ne sont que des bijoux. La véritable preuve d'amour est ce bracelet et je te l'offre aujourd'hui en signe de mon amour éternel.

Temari passa le bracelet autour du poignet de son époux.

Mika : Maintenant vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Shikamaru embrassa enfin Temari. Tout le monde applaudit (les elfes aussi sinon ça ne fait pas beaucoup, huit personnes qui applaudissent). Temari appuya son front sur celui de son époux en riant. Shikamaru attrapa Temari dans le dos et sous les genoux et l'embrassa. Yuu apparut sur le bord de la montagne, tout le monde était étonné de voir le grand dragon céleste arrivé à l'improviste. Shikamaru monta sur sa tête en tenant Temari dans ses bras. Le dragon s'envola.

Yuki : Ça, c'est une sortie GÉ-NI-ALE!

Sakura : Les mariés sont peut-être partis, mais nous avons le droit de faire la fête.

Yuki : Euqisum al zeyov ne.

Les elfes commencèrent à jouer et les filles entraînèrent les garçons sur la piste de danse (c'est vite dit c'est juste devant la « scène improvisée » et juste derrière les chaises qui ont servi à la réception).

Plus tard dans la soirée, les couples s'étaient séparés et les elfes continuaient de danser. Kakashi et Yuki étaient restés proches du lieu de la cérémonie, mais s'étaient éloignés afin de pouvoir parler sans crier.

Sasuke et Sakura étaient allés se balader, Yume et Gaara étaient rentrés (pas besoin de parler de Shika et Tema si? … Na! on les laisse à leur lune de miel).

Hinata avait amené Naruto à la chute où ils s'étaient dévoilé leur amour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la terre ferme où il y avait trois voix possibles. Naruto sentit une tension sur sa main, il se retourna et Hinata lui chuchota doucement.

Hinata : C'est par là…

Naruto se sentit revenu en arrière seulement cette fois, c'était bien ça Hinata qui était devant lui.

Au bout du "couloir", il y avait une chute.

Naruto : D'où vient cette mélodie.

Hinata : Ce n'est pas important.

Naruto : Tu as raison.

Naruto entraîna Hinata sur l'eau claire et ils commencèrent à valser doucement au rythme de la mélodie. Ils dansaient sur l'eau doucement, ils étaient seuls et heureux…

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	33. Chapter 32 La nouvelle famille

**Bouya!!**

**Chapitre 32 La nouvelle famille**

Yuki sortait de la douche et Kakashi dormait toujours lorsqu'un elfe fit irruption dans la chambre.

Elfe : Ikuy!

Yuki lui fit signe de se taire et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Yuki : A y li'uq ec-tse'uq ,etuoce't ej.

Elfe : Sévelne stiaf tnos es sefle stnafne sed.

Yuki : Iranamah?

Elfe : Srion sefle sed rap ,non.

Yuki : KO

Elfe : Suon ruop etrof prot tse stohcac sed eertne'l edrag iuq etêb al ,iot ed nioseb snova soun.

Yuki : Rerebil sel snori suon te serianetrap sed rehcrehc em te seriaffa sem ressamar siav ej ,KO.

Elfe : Cra nom rehcrehc siav ej.

Yuki : Erueh enu sand sniojer et ej.

Elfe : KO.

(Voilà encore une magnifique discussion elfique, dsl pour ceux qui sont tannés de déchiffrer, mais c'est le dernier chapitre ou il y en aura, ne vous inquiétez pas).

Yuki entra dans sa chambre. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Jounin qui se réveillait tranquillement. Elle retira sa camisole et son short et prit sa robe couleur terre.

Kakashi : Pourquoi mets-tu ta robe de combat?

Yuki enfila sa robe et se retourna.

Yuki : Des gosses elfiques ont été enlevés, je vais les sortir de là.

Kakashi : Pourquoi un sorcier veut des elfes?

Yuki : Ce n'est pas un sorcier, mais apparemment les elfes ne peuvent rien contre la créature qui garde les cachots. Alors, j'y vais, viens-tu avec moi?

Kakashi : C'est mieux que de ne rien faire, si je reste sans action, je vais rouiller.

Yuki sourit et l'embrassa.

Yuki : Habille-toi et rejoins-moi en haut. Je vais prévenir Sakura, elle voudra venir. Elle adore les enfants elfes.

Kakashi : OK.

Yuki sortit de la pièce et trouva Sasuke et Sakura en train de déjeuner.

Yuki : Salut petite sœur.

Sakura : Ohayoo Ane.

Yuki : Des enfants elfiques ont été enlevés, je pars avec Kakashi les sortir de là, viens-tu?

Sakura : Pourquoi tu poses la question, tu sais très bien que je veux venir.

Yuki _se retournant vers Sasuke _: Viens-tu?

Sasuke : Je vais où elle va.

Yuki : Dans une heure, dehors.

Elle attrapa deux bols de céréales et redescendit dans sa chambre où Kakashi sortait de la douche.

Yuki : Veux-tu ton petit-déjeuner?

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas de refus.

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant et Kakashi attrapa sa veste et ses étuis.

Yuki : Pourquoi vous encombrez de tous ces trucs. C'est plus simple de les faire apparaître.

Kakashi : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Alors, je dois me contenter de la vieille méthode et puis j'ai appris à me battre avec, alors il ne m'encombre pas.

Yuki : Il nous attend.

Kakashi : Allons-y alors.

Ils sortirent, dehors. Sakura discutait avec l'elfe qui avait prévenu Yuki assit entre les genoux de Sasuke.

Yuki : Stnafne sel énema tno sli uo al suon tiudnoc Caz ,y-snollA.

Caz prit la tête et partit suivi de Yuki, Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke.

Sakura : S'ils ont touché aux enfants, j'étranglerais chaque bestiole bleue un après l'autre.

Sasuke ria et Sakura commença à rire à son tour. Après une heure de marche, Caz s'arrêta et il sortit son arc. Par instinct, Kakashi et Yuki l'imitèrent. Ils arrivèrent près d'une pente, en bas, des elfes, à la peau bleu foncé et aux vêtements noirs, montaient la garde devant une caverne.

Caz : Àl tse'c.

Yuki : OK. Voilà le plan, Kakashi et moi nous entrons. Sakura et Sasuke, je vous laisse vous occupez de ces bestioles bleues.

Sakura : Génial, je vais leur faire leur fête, moi, à ces nains bleus.

Sasuke éclata de rire suivi des 4 autres (oui, Caz aussi comprend le français tsé, mais il ne le parle pas, sauf avec beaucoup de difficulté).

Yuki : Aller, on y va. On s'approche de l'entrée et vous faites diversion.

Yuki et Kakashi partirent. Caz banda son arc et lança sa flèche au milieu du groupe. Les nains bleus se levèrent et s'élancèrent. Sakura et Sasuke sautèrent en bas de la pente saï en main.

Les deux aînées s'élancèrent. Ils marchèrent un moment, sur leurs gardes, puis ils entendirent un grognement grave.

Yuki : Le gardien, je suppose.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cachot. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent une ombre se déplacer.

Kakashi : C'est quoi?

Yuki : Un gros chat.

L'ombre apparut dans la lumière d'une torche. Un tigre de deux mètres de haut leur faisait face.

Kakashi : Gros?

Yuki : C'est vrai qu'il est gros.

Kakashi : Il est trois fois plus gros qu'un tigre ordinaire.

Yuki : C'est un chaton.

Kakashi : Quoi? Tu te moques de moi.

Yuki secoua la tête avec un air innocent.

Kakashi : Il va faire quelle taille lorsqu'il sera adulte, je peux savoir.

Yuki : Le double.

Kakashi : Je n'attendrais sûrement pas qu'il grandisse.

Yuki : Je m'occupe du chaton, occupe-toi des enfants.

Kakashi soupira et accepta. Yuki fit apparaître une très grande corde.

Kakashi : Tu vas faire quoi?

Yuki : Du rodéo.

Kakashi la regarda incrédule. Yuki sourit et s'approcha du gros chat. Le tigre rugit.

Yuki : Méchant le chaton.

Elle partit en courant vers lui, le tigre la chargea à son tour. Elle sauta et arriva sur son dos. Elle entoura ses côtes de ces jambes et lui passa la corde autour du cou. Kakashi était sans voix, elle avait dompté le tigre en quelques secondes sans même utiliser d'arme contre lui.

Kakashi partit au fond de la salle. Dans une cellule, il trouva une quinzaine d'enfants terrorisés.

Kakashi : Yuki, je pense à ça. Je ne parle pas leur langue.

Yuki : Ils comprennent notre langue.

Kakashi : OK.

Kakashi utilisa un kunai pour forcer la serrure et ouvrit la cage.

Kakashi : On se presse, tout le monde dehors. Suivez la fille sur le tigre.

Les elfes s'élancèrent tous hors de la cage. Kakashi s'assura qu'il rejoignait bien Yuki et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit deux gamines terrées au fond de la cage. Elles devaient avoir deux ans, leurs cheveux étaient dorés comme le blé, ce qui étonna Kakashi, car tous les elfes du clan de Caz, qu'il avait vu, étaient bruns ou noirs. Les yeux étaient argentés et leurs oreilles étaient pointues. Kakashi s'approcha d'elles et elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Kakashi remarqua alors que c'était deux sœurs, deux jumelles.

Kakashi : Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je vais vous sortir de là…

Dehors, Yuki sortit sur le dos du tigre. Les elfes noirs crièrent de peur et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Les enfants se dirigèrent alors vers Sakura et Caz.

Sasuke : Où est Kakashi?

Yuki : Je le croyais derrière moi.

Yuki sauta en bas du tigre en disant à Caz qu'elle le chargeait de lui rendre sa taille. Elle se dirigea vers la caverne et vit le jounin sortir. Il portait deux gamines dans ses bras.

Kakashi : Tu peux m'aider

Yuki_ attendrit _: Bien sûr, vient là ma chérie.

Yuki attrapa l'une des gamines et ils rejoignirent les autres. En les apercevant, Caz fronça les sourcils.

Yuki : Li-t-a iuq?

Caz : Stnafne sec uv siamaj ia'n ej…

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Yuki : Ces enfants ne sont pas des elfes.

Kakashi : Tu connais beaucoup d'espèces qui ont les oreilles pointues.

Yuki : Les elfes ne sont pas blonds.

Sakura : Peut-être qu'elles sont des sangs mêlés, comme toi Yuki.

Yuki : Je vais demander à Mika de faire des recherches, mais pour l'instant, retournons au camp.

Yuki : S'il te plaît.

Kakashi : Non! Yuki c'est stupide, tu sais que nous sommes en guerre.

Yuki : Mais elle est presque terminée.

Kakashi : Non, je refuse.

Yuki : Mais elles n'ont plus de famille, elles n'ont plus personne. Elles sont toutes seules et elles ont besoin de parent.

Kakashi : On leur trouvera une famille.

Yuki : Et si on devait les séparer. Elles n'ont personne d'autre. J'ai été séparée de mes sœurs, moi aussi et c'est horrible ce vide qu'on ne peut combler. C'est atroce.

Kakashi : Bon sans, moi père c'est impensable.

Yuki : Tu n'allais pas t'imaginer qu'on passerait notre vie ensemble, sans avoir d'enfants.

Kakashi : Non, mais… C'est inattendu, je ne suis pas prêt. Si tu tombes enceinte, j'aurais neuf mois pour me préparer.

Yuki : Ces gamines t'adorent Kakashi.

Kakashi : Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elles me disent!

L'une des deux jumelles approcha et se hissa sur les genoux de Kakashi. Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras avant de murmurer.

Jumelle : Ihsihs.

Yuki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Kakashi : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Yuki : Elle… Elle a dit… Papa…

Kakashi ouvrit à son tour la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. La deuxième jumelle se hissa sur les genoux de Yuki et comme sa sœur, elle se blottit dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

Jumelle2 : Ahah.

Kakashi : Laisse-moi deviner, elle a dit… Maman.

Yuki hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient pleins d'eau et sa voix tremblait.

Yuki : Je t'en pris.

Kakashi la regarda un instant puis l'embrassa et lui murmura.

Kakashi : OK, nous allons les adopter…

Je crois qu'il reste que trois chapitre. Ganbare!! (J'encourage qui la vous ou moi ¬¬ je vais y réfléchir…)

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	34. Chapter 33 La fin

Bouya!!

**Chapitre 33 La fin**

Yuki se réveilla lorsque l'une des fillettes se réveille en pleure. Kakashi grogna à côté d'elle et elle sourit. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

Yuki : J'y vais.

Elle se leva et prit la gamine dans le lit que les elfes avaient construit pour elles en un temps record.

Yuki : Alors Maiko, tu as fait un cauchemar, trésor?

Yuki berça Maiko en fredonnant une berceuse. Kakashi la regardait, la voir si heureuse lui faisait plaisir.

La gamine s'endormit et Yuki la déposa près de sa sœur. Elle se glissa au côté de Kakashi qui la serra contre lui en lui demanda à l'oreille.

Kakashi : Cet air, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Yuki : Une berceuse elfique, pourquoi?

Kakashi : Ma mère me chantait cette chanson pour m'endormir lorsque j'étais gamin.

Yuki sourit, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter la berceuse elfique avec les paroles, cette fois. Kakashi la regarda étonné puis sourit et la serra contre lui. Il s'endormit sur l'air que sa mère lui chantait autrefois, la tête remplie de souvenirs.

Le lendemain, tout le monde déjeunait lorsque Mayako s'agita dans sa chaise.

Kakashi allait la prendre lorsqu'elle tendit les bras vers lui.

Mayoko : Papa…

C'était la première fois que l'une des jumelles parlait leur langue. Kakashi était très heureux, il allait la prendre lorsqu'elle répéta.

Mayako : Papa!

La gamine s'évapora en étincelle bleue et un petit nuage bleu se forma quelques secondes plus tard sur les genoux de Kakashi. Mayako réapparut en se serrant contre son père. Kakashi referma les bras sur elle. Tout le monde regardait la gamine, qui elle se blottissait tranquillement dans les bras de Kakashi comme si elle venait de faire la chose la plus normale au monde.

Yuki : Mi… Mika!

Le jeune homme, qui même après six ans, avait toujours la même apparence, apparue devant toute l'assemblée.

Mika : Tu m'as appelé, Yuki?

Yuki : Je crois que j'ai trouvé d'où viennent les jumelles.

Mika : Éclaire-moi.

Yuki : Ce sont des sorcières, des sorcières de Hyouri.

Sakura : Je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes mortes depuis un siècle au moins.

Yuki : Moi aussi, mais tu connais beaucoup de sorcières qui se téléportent de cette façon et qui ont les oreilles pointues.

Mika : Je vais me renseigner.

Mika disparu, Maiko commença à s'agiter dans sa chaise. Yuki l'attrapa aussitôt.

Yuki : Toi tu viens là, je ne veux pas te retrouver à l'autre bout du monde.

La gamine éclata de rire pendant que Yuki soupirait.

?: Nous partons quelques jours et Yuki et Kakashi jouent déjà au papa et à la maman.

Tout le monde se retourna, Temari était dans l'entrée.

Yuki déposa Mayako sur Kakashi et sauta au cou de sa sœur, imitée par les trois autres.

Sakura : Où est ton mari, tu t'es déjà lassée?

Temari éclata de rire.

Temari : Il est dehors, il essaie de convaincre Yuu qui refuse de retourner à sa place.

Yume : Yuu est ton dragon et il est aussi entêté que toi.

Temari _en riant _: Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Yuki : Alors, c'était bien?

Temari : Génial!

Shikamaru arriva enfin. Il regarda tout le monde.

Shikamaru : Il n'y a rien qui a … Depuis quand tu as des gamines Kakashi.

Kakashi : C'est une longue histoire.

Temari et Shikamaru rejoignirent tout le monde autour de la table et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant que les gamines jouaient par terre.

Maiko se mit alors à se lamenter, puis à pleurer. Yuki la prit dans c'est bras.

Yuki : Qu'est-ce que tu as, trésor?

Yuki se figea aussitôt. Des images invisibles (pour les autres, on s'entend) défilaient dans sa tête.

Hamanari se tenait devant elle, elle se voyait avec ses sœurs. Elle voyait la forêt en flammes, les elfes étaient absents, mis à part quelques cadavres. Yuki s'effondra, morte. Mayako et Maiko étaient là devant le cadavre de leur père. Hamanari souriait, d'un sourire sadique et terrifiant.

Kakashi : Yuki!

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Kakashi était devant elle, Maiko hurlait dans ces bras. Yuki serre la gamine contre elle.

Yuki : C'est fini, trésor… Maman est là près de toi.

La gamine se blottit contre elle et se calme peu à peu.

Yuki : Tu… Tu peux la prendre.

Kakashi : Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Kakashi prend la fillette qui se blottit alors contre lui.

Yuki sortit de la pièce.

Mika apparut.

Sakura : As-tu du nouveau?

Mika : Il s'emblerait que quelques sorcières Hyouri se soient échappées, à la mort des autres. Elles ont vécu comme des humaines normales se servant peu de leurs pouvoirs.

Hinata : Tu as des informations sur leurs pouvoirs.

Mika : Il est trop tôt pour que les pouvoirs se dévoilent complètement, mais je sais une chose, elles peuvent déjà se téléporter ce que vous savez déjà et elles peuvent…

?: Voir l'avenir.

Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent Yuki, elle portait sa robe de combat (ça fait trop bizarre, une robe de combat!).

Mika : Tu es au courant à ce que je vois.

Yuki : Maiko m'a fait partager sa vision.

Mika : Hum et alors?

Yuki : Alors, trouve un moyen de brider ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient plus vieilles. Elles sont trop jeunes pour voir un tel massacre.

Mika : J'en déduis que ce n'était pas tout rose.

Yuki : Elle a vu les elfes se faire tuer. Son père et sa mère se lancer dans la mort. Elle et sa sœur abandonnées devant le cadavre de leurs nouveaux parents et de tous ceux présents dans cette pièce.

Mika : Hamanari?

Yuki : Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question.

Mika : Qu'allez-vous faire?

Yuki : Attaquez pendant qu'il est faible. Il a perdu plus de la moitié de ses soldats et son bras droit est mort. Je n'attendrais pas un an qu'il vienne nous voir et qu'il nous tue.

Temari : Comment sais-tu que c'est dans un an?

Yuki : Les filles étaient plus vieilles… et tu avais un très gros ventre.

Temari la regarda, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement. Yuki sourit, amusée.

Temari : Mais je ne suis pas enceinte… Si?

Yuki : Tu le seras dans quelques mois, tu le seras.

Temari : C'est pratique… On serait mieux d'y aller maintenant parce que si je tombe enceinte, dans quelques mois, je pourrais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Les quatre autres filles hochèrent la tête.

Yuki : Aujourd'hui on se prépare, demain on attaque.

Sasuke : J'avais besoin d'actions justement. Ces nains bleus m'ont ennuyé.

Les garçons approuvèrent.

Yuki fit face à l'homme qu'elle redoutait depuis trop longtemps.

Hamanari : Pauvre idiote. Mika ne t'a pas appris qu'attaquer un adversaire sur son terrain c'est se conduire à sa mort.

Yuki : Je n'ai jamais beaucoup écouté les cours de ce vieux sorcier.

Hamanari : Tu aurais dû.

Yuki : Il ne faisait que me dicter des règles. Fais ceci et cela, ne fait pas ceci et surtout pas cela. Il n'est plus dans le coup. C'est certain qu'à deux cent cinquante ans, on est un peu vieux jeu, mais je préfère agir à ma manière.

Hamanari : Et dit moi trésor, qu'elle est ta manière?

Yuki : Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et je tue qui je veux.

Hamanari : Et tu penses me tuer toute seule?

?: Mais elle n'est pas seule.

?: Nous sommes là.

?: Nous l'avons toujours été.

?: Et nous le serons toujours.

Hamanari regardait les quatre autres sorcières qui venaient d'arriver derrière leur sœur.

Hamanari : Toute la famille est là, on dirait.

?: Tu ne peux pas si bien dire.

Shikamaru arriva derrière les sorcières et les quatre autres garçons le suivaient.

Hamanari : Alors, amusons-nous.

Chacun des garçons fit apparaître l'arme de prédilection de leur sorcière (P.-S. Yume a donné son bracelet à Gaara avant de partir pour vaincre Hamanari).

Naruto et Sasuke se placèrent en position de combat, Kakashi banda son arc. Shikamaru et Gaara se préparèrent à utiliser leurs armes. Temari fit apparaître ses ailes et les quatre autres firent apparaître leur dragon adoré.

Hamanari : On dirait que vous avez pensé à tout.

Temari : Ouais.

Après quelques minutes, les démons étaient morts, et les filles n'avaient pas dépensé leur énergie.

Hamanari se lève et fit apparaître une espèce de fusil qu'il braqua sur les cinq filles. Il tira et elles évitèrent facilement, les garçons reculèrent.

Hamanari : Cette fois, j'en ai assez.

Hamanari attaqua Yume, sa main devient noire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, Hinata apparut devant sa sœur. L'attaque la laissa de glace.

Hinata : C'est ça les sœurs, tu en attaques une et tu as les autres sur le dos.

Hinata tourna sur elle-même et envoya son pied dans le ventre d'Hamanari.

Hamanari recula et tomba sur Yuki qui lui donna un coup de poing, l'enfonçant tête première dans le sol. Le sol éclata et Hamanari sortit le visage, déformé par la colère. Il attaqua Yuki avec un serpent de feu, mais Sakura se plaça devant elle et reçut l'attaque sans qu'elle ne lui cause le moindre problème, au contraire. Hinata s'était déplacée, elle ne pourrait pas protéger sa sœur. Il lança à nouveau un serpent de feu, sur Yume cette fois. Temari arriva devant elle et leva la main, le serpent de feu se retourna pour revenir sur son maître. Hamanari reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Yume attaqua, lorsqu'elle frappa Hamanari au visage, une décharge électrique le propulsa vers le mur. Sakura attaqua à son tour, son corps s'enflamma et elle enchaîna coup de pied et coup de poing sur l'homme qui évitait à grand mal ces attaques, mais si les coups manquaient, les flammes le touchaient. Lorsque Sakura l'envoya trois mètres plus loin, Yuki fit apparaître une cage de ronce sur son corps. Hamanari cria de douleur et se dégagea. Il était brûlé et des épines énormes s'enfonçaient ici et là dans son corps. Un dôme aquatique se forma au-dessus de sa tête, Hamanari se concentra pour arriver à respirer sous l'eau, et ne vit pas la gigantesque trompe que Temari avait créée dans l'univers de sa petite sœur, arrivée sur lui. La tempête aquatique le frappa de plein fouet. Les filles étaient épuisées, Hamanari aussi.

Les filles se concentrèrent et lui aussi. Un dragon rouge, un bleu, un jaune et un vert se formèrent au-dessus de la tête des sorcières. Shikamaru invoqua Yuu qui alla retrouver Temari. Un monstre sans nom se forma au-dessus de la tête d'Hamanari.

Les sœurs : FUSION!

Les cinq dragons fusionnèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un. Le dragon mordit le monstre, le monstre le frappa, coup de queue et coup de poing. Le combat était impressionnant, mais surtout épuisant. Le monstre disparu, les cinq dragons se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur maître.

Les cinq sœurs, se placèrent autour d'Hamanari, elles fermèrent les yeux.

Les sœurs : NOVA KIMORA!!

Cinq rayons, de couleur différente, foncèrent sur Hamanari. Il hurla, elles hurlèrent et il disparut. Les garçons s'élancèrent, ils attrapèrent les filles qui tombaient inconscientes et sortirent rapidement. Le bâtiment s'effondrait derrière Kakashi. Sasuke était en tête, suivi de Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara et Kakashi.

Hamanari était mort et ses démons étaient détruits, mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de ramener les filles auprès de Mika…

Voilà le con est mort.

Vous voulez la suite ne? À toute suite!!

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	35. Chapter 34 Le retour, le commencement

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 34 Le retour, le commencement.**

Cinq ninjas approchèrent de Konoha. Les gardes se tenaient près à une attaque.

Les ninjas se reprochèrent. L'un des ninjas reconnut Kakashi. Ils les laissèrent passer sans poser de questions…

Tsunade : Entrez!

Les ninjas entrèrent. Tsunade leur sourit.

Tsunade : Ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas revenu.

Sasuke : On était en guerre.

Tsunade : Je vois que les filles ne sont pas avec vous?

Shikamaru : Elles sont avec Mika. Elles récupèrent, je ne sais plus où.

Tsunade : Je vois. Je vous souhaite un bon retour à Konoha, comme c'est tranquille ces temps si, je ne ferais pas souvent appel à vous.

Kakashi : Bien, vous avez besoin d'un compte rendu?

Tsunade : Ce n'était pas une mission donc ça ne me regarde pas.

Kakashi : Génial parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

Les ninjas sortirent et retournèrent chez eux.

Très loin de là, les cinq sorcières récupéraient facilement. Yuki jouait avec Maiko et Temari avec Mayako.

Sakura : Yuki?

Yuki : Oui?

Sakura : On sait mise d'accord toutes les quatre et on te laisse la maison.

Yuki : Quoi, mais vous vous allez…

Sakura : Je vais vivre chez Sasuke au manoir Uchiwa.

Temari : Moi je vais vivre avec Shikamaru et Emi, nous sommes mariés maintenant, c'est logique que l'on vive ensemble.

Hinata : Pendant les deux ans où on n'a pas vu les garçons, Akatsuki a détruit l'appartement de Naruto. Maintenant il vit dans l'ancien manoir de Yondaime et je vais vivre avec lui.

Yume : Suna a été détruite, mais la ville a finalement été remise sur pied. Ils ont besoin de leur Kazekage maintenant. Gaara aurait dû retourner à Suna, mais il est venu nous rejoindre, je vais vivre avec lui à Suna no Kuni.

Yuki : Mais…

Sakura : Il n'y a pas de mais, l'appartement de Kakashi n'est que pour une personne seule et déjà qu'à deux, vous allez être coincé, imagine à quatre et puis il y a une grande cour là-bas, les gamines pourront s'amuser tranquillement.

Yume : Je vous adore mes sœurs

Sakura, Hinata, Yume et Temari : Nous aussi on t'adore, Ane!

Kakashi passa devant l'ancienne demeure Haruno. Il vit Sasuke en sortir avec Sakura. Il rentra dans la maison. Caz était en train d'installer le lit construit pour les filles dans une des chambres, l'ancienne de Sakura. Il sortit dans le jardin.

Il entendit une voix aiguë crier derrière lui.

?: PAPA!

Il se retourna et vit Maiko courir vers lui, il se pencha et l'accueillit dans ces bras avant de la serrer contre lui.

?: Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour.

Kakashi vit Tsunade sortir de la maison.

Kakashi : C'est quoi cette histoire? J'aimerais comprendre.

?: Papa!

Il se retourna à nouveau et vit Yuki déposer Mayako qui se mit à courir dans sa direction.

Il l'attrapa au passage et se dirigea vers Yuki.

Kakashi : Vous êtes revenus.

Yuki : Je suis passée chez toi, mais tu n'y étais pas alors je suis venue rejoindre Sakura qui était avec les gamines ici.

Kakashi : Pourquoi Caz est ici?

Yuki : Yume déménage à Suna avec Gaara, Temari déménage chez Shikamaru, Sakura chez Sasuke et Hinata chez Naruto. Ils nous laissent la maison, pour toi, moi et les deux petites sorcières que tu tiens dans tes bras.

Kakashi sourit. Il déposa les gamines et partit aider Caz, qui avait appris les bases de leur langue, à installer les deux lits (les elfes en ont construit un autre).

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent au manoir Uchiwa.

Sakura : Je t'avais bien dit que l'on vivrait ensemble après cette guerre.

Sasuke : Je n'ai jamais douté que tu viennes vivre ici avec moi.

Sakura l'embrassa.

Ils sortirent dans la cour.

Sakura : Tu as dû te sentir seul dans cette grande maison.

Sasuke : Je gardais espoir qu'un jour, je tuerais Itachi et que tu viendrais vivre avec moi.

Sakura : Tu es trop adorable, je t'adore.

Sasuke : Moi aussi je t'adore

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et passèrent le reste de la journée seul, tous les deux, à discuter.

Sasuke : Je pars en mission.

Sakura : Quel genre de mission?

Sasuke : Escorte.

Sakura : Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

Sasuke : À moi aussi, la dernière fois que tu es parti pour une mission d'escorte je ne t'ai pas revu pendant 4 ans.

Sakura sourit.

Sasuke : Je vais revenir dans une semaine, avec une surprise pour toi.

Sakura : Quel genre de surprise?

Sasuke : Tu verras dans une semaine.

Une semaine passa rapidement, mais Sasuke ne rentra pas. Sakura attendit toute la soirée, nerveuse, elle avait peur du pourquoi il n'était pas là. Elle se rappela sa dernière mission d'escorte et son cœur se serra. Le lendemain soir Sakura s'endormit inquiète. Pendant la nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Elle se leva et enfila son peignoir.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut l'aura familière dans la maison.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun?

Sa voix tremblait lorsque les mains de son prince se posèrent sur son visage et qu'elle entendit sa voix lui demander.

Sasuke : Sakura… Ne pleure pas, je suis là. Pardonne-moi une tempête nous a retardés.

Sakura se serra contre lui.

Sakura : J'ai eu peur Sasuke, je sais que c'est stupide, mais…

Sasuke _posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de parler _: Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant…

Il l'embrassa doucement. Il l'entraîna dehors. C'était la pleine lune.

Il la serra contre lui un moment puis posa un genou à terre en sortant une boîte de sa poche.

Sasuke : Voilà ma surprise.

Sasuke ouvrit la boîte, Sakura vit une magnifique bague. L'anneau était en cristal merveilleusement taillé et sur le dessus il y avait un rubis couleur feu.

Sakura était sans voix.

Sakura : Sasuke… Elle est tellement belle.

Sasuke : Comme toi.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Sakura, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. Je veux que tu portes mon nom jusqu'à ce que la mort nous emporte. Sakura Kimora, veux-tu m'épouser?

Sakura : Je l'ai toujours voulu Sasuke.

Sasuke passa la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa tendrement.

Voilà voilà chapitre 34 plus que deux.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	36. Chapter 35 Un an plus tard

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 35 1 an plus tard**

Tsunade : Tu avais raison, ton intuition était juste.

?: Merci Tsunade-sama

Tsunade : Mais de rien, maintenant tu dois le dire à ton mari

?: Ça va être dur, vous l'avez envoyé en mission.

Tsunade : Il va revenir un jour, non?

?: Ça serait mieux pour vous.

Tsunade ria, suivit de la jeune femme devant elle.

Tsunade : Reviens me voir dans un mois.

?: Bien, bye

Tsunade : Bye.

La jeune femme retourna chez elle.

Le lendemain la jeune femme s'endormit sur le divan pendant qu'elle lisait.

Quelqu'un entra dans le manoir.

Il vit la sorcière endormie et sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit sur son lit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un jeune homme dormait près d'elle. Il avait les cheveux noirs et son œil droit était marqué d'une cicatrice fine qui le traversait de haut en bas.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'elle caressa ses cheveux, il reconnut aussitôt les gestes de son épouse.

Il se retourna et la regarda.

Sasuke (vous l'aviez reconnu, non??) : Tu m'as manqué…

Sakura : Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour.

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa avec amour.

Sasuke : Tu as l'air troublé.

Sakura : Je ne suis pas troublée.

Sasuke : Je te connais bien Saku, je sais quand quelque chose te travail.

Sakura : Je suis nerveuse, mais pas troublée.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Sakura : Plus tard, on va se promener?

Sasuke : Si tu veux.

Ils partirent se promener. Sakura avait l'air heureuse et Sasuke se demandait ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Il espérait sincèrement qu'aucun démon n'avait refait surface pendant son absence. Ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard, ils s'assirent dans le jardin. Sakura était assise entre les genoux de Sasuke qui l'écoutait parler de tout et de rien. Puis Sasuke prit Sakura contre lui et la berça doucement.

Sasuke : Tu vas finalement me dire ce qui te rend si nerveuse?

Sakura soupira.

Sakura : De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix tu finiras par t'en apercevoir.

Sasuke : Je t'écoute.

Sakura : Depuis quelques jours, je me sentais bizarre.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu dis toujours te sentir bizarre quand je pars.

Sakura sourit.

Sakura : Non, je veux dire que j'avais mal au cœur et j'étais fatiguée.

Sasuke : OK.

Sakura : Alors, je suis allée voir Tsunade. J'avais cette idée complètement débile dans la tête et j'avais la trouille donc je voulais être certaine.

Sasuke _un peu égaré_ : OK.

Sakura : Tsunade m'a fait passer toutes sortes de tests.

Sasuke : Et finalement?

Sakura : Finalement, cette idée complètement folle n'était pas si folle que ça puisque c'était cela.

Sasuke : Et c'était quoi cette idée (vous avez deviné???)

Sakura : Je suis enceinte Sasuke.

Sasuke la regarda, d'abord surpris puis il sourit en l'embrassa.

Sasuke : C'est merveilleux.

Sakura : Je sais… Mais maintenant je vais devoir passer trois fois plus de temps chez Tsunade.

Sasuke éclata de rire, Sakura aussi.

Sakura : L'avantage est que maintenant tu ne peux plus partir de Konoha.

Sasuke : Ah oui?

Sakura : Tsunade te donne un congé de maternité (lol).

Sasuke : Mais c'est toi qui es enceinte

Sakura : Oui, mais tu dois rester près de moi pour me protéger. Tu n'as pas le choix, je suis complètement vulnérable désormais, utiliser ma magie peut tuer le bébé

Sasuke : Je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Sakura : J'espère bien tu as un congé payé grâce à moi.

?: Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto?

Naruto : Demain je pars en mission.

Hinata : Oui, tu dois remplacer Sasuke qui doit rester près de Sakura parce qu'elle est enceinte.

Naruto : Je vais devoir partir loin de toi pendant un mois!

Hinata : Mais tu reviendras, je fais confiance à Kyûbi et à mon bracelet pour ça.

Naruto : Ouais!

Hinata lui sourit. Naruto la connaissait bien, même si elle ne le montrait pas elle était inquiète.

Il passa sa main dans sa poche et soupira en touchant la petite boîte qu'elle contenait.

Il s'approcha d'Hinata et l'embrassa.

Naruto : Hinata-chan?

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Ne t'en fais pas, un mois c'est vite passé.

Hinata : Oui.

Naruto : Tu vas venir me voir avant que je parte.

Hinata_ lui souriant _: Bien sûr.

Naruto sourit. _Demain…_ se disait-il _demain je lui demanderais…_ Depuis un mois maintenant qu'il essayait, mais qu'il ne réussissait pas à lui demander. Il savait qu'elle attendait sûrement qu'il lui demande. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain, mais il n'avait pas la force de lui demander. Il s'avait qu'elle l'aimait, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui demander. À chaque fois, il se défilait.

Naruto : Hinata-chan?

La jeune femme se retourna.

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Tu es tellement belle.

Hinata sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le nez.

Hinata : Je t'aime…

Naruto : Hinata-chan?

Hinata le regarda, amusée. Il essayait de dire quelques choses, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il lui avait fait le même coup, une semaine plus tôt, et elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il voulait.

Elle prit sa main et la serra fort pour lui donner du courage. Naruto soupira et se plaça à genoux avant de sortir la bague et de lui tendre.

Naruto : Veux-tum'épouser?

Il avait parlé rapidement et Hinata n'avait rien compris, mais elle le connaissait. Elle lisait dans ces yeux et savait toujours ce qu'il voulait… Elle prit la bague et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Hinata : Oui… Oui, Naruto je veux devenir ta femme.

Emi avait 18 ans maintenant, elle s'assit devant Temari.

Emi : Temari-neesan, veux-tu que je fasse quelques choses?

Temari : Je suis encore capable de bouger, tu sais.

Emi : Oui, je sais.

Temari grimace et posa sa main sur son ventre rond.

Emi : Il a donné un coup?

Temari : Elle.

Emi : Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille?

Temari : J'en suis sûre.

Emi : Elle adore donner des coups.

Temari : Ce sera une petite bagarreuse.

Emi : Elle va devenir ninja?

Temari : Je ne sais pas, mais elle en aura la force en tout cas.

Emi sourit. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de Temari pour sentir les coups donner par le bébé. Elle était comme une enfant dont la mère est enceinte, elle était adorable.

Temari : Avec ton copain, ça va comment?

Emi _en rougissant _: Ce n'est pas mon copain.

La porte d'entrée claqua, Temari se leva pour aller voir son époux. Shikamaru l'embrassa.

Shikamaru : Comment vas-tu?

Temari : Très bien, mais ta fille adore donner des coups de pied.

Shikamaru : Alors, c'est une fille?

Temari : J'en suis certaine.

Shikamaru : Dans ce cas, elle te ressemblera. J'en suis sûr.

Temari sourit. Emi passa près d'eux.

Emi : Je vais voir Daichi, on doit s'entraîner.

Temari : Son copain.

Emi _les joues rouges _: Ce n'est pas mon copain.

Temari : C'est drôle, le soir du bal moi aussi je disais ça à mes sœurs à propos de Shika.

Emi devient rouge tomate et sortit de la pièce. Shikamaru et Temari éclatèrent de rire

Deux ombres approchaient le village.

Lorsque les gardes leur demandèrent leur identité, Gaara montra son visage.

Garde : Pardonnez-moi Gaara-Sama, je ne vous ai pas reconnu.

Gaara hocha la tête et les gardes les laissèrent passer sans poser de question.

Gaara : Où va-t-on?

Yume : Sakura est enceinte et Temari aussi. Yuki a plutôt à faire, mais Hinata est seule. Naruto est parti en mission, il y a une semaine, elle a accepté de nous héberger.

Gaara : Elle doit nous attendre, alors allons-y.

Yume et Gaara arrivèrent au manoir où vivaient Naruto et Hinata depuis un an environ.

Hinata ouvrit et sauta au cou de sa sœur.

Hinata : Yume, tu m'as trop manqué.

Yume : Vous m'avez toute manquée, mes sœurs.

Hinata : Gaara, comment vas-tu?

Gaara : Je vais bien et toi, depuis le départ de Naruto, tu t'en sors?

Hinata : Mais oui, entrez.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande demeure.

Hinata : Alors Gaara, tu t'en sors comme Kazekage?

Gaara : Je m'en sors, depuis que Suna est remis sur pied, tout va beaucoup mieux.

Hinata : Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être la fiancée du Kazekage.

Yume : Au début oui, mais je me suis habituée à ces horaires bizarres.

Gaara lui fit un clin d'oeil et Hinata sourit, amusée.

Le lendemain, Yume et Gaara passèrent voir les sœurs de Yume pendant toute la journée.

Hinata : Vous pourriez enlever votre masque, non?

Kakashi : Pourquoi?

Hinata : Vous vous mariez, voilà pourquoi.

Kakashi : Je retire ce masque pour dormir ou pour manger, je le retirais tout à l'heure.

Hinata : Je vous aurais prévenu, je vais rejoindre Yuki.

Kakashi la regarda partir. Comme Yuki était la plus vieille, c'est Hinata qui était sa demoiselle d'honneur (les filles prennent toujours leur aîné pour demoiselle d'honneur, comme ça, il n'y a pas de choix à faire).

Kakashi attendait devant l'hôtel, il avait hâte de la voir. Tsunade jouait le pasteur. Dans la salle, les ninjas de Konoha étaient tous présents. Caz était là, lui aussi, avec plusieurs autres elfes. Naruto jouait le témoin. Shikamaru et Temari discutaient avec Sasuke et Gaara.

Yume : Tu es trop belle.

Sakura : Les elfes seront jaloux.

Yume : Faut faire attention pour ne pas qu'ils s'opposent à leur union.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

Yuki _se regardant dans le miroir _: Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier.

Hinata : N'oublie pas ta couronne de fleurs, tu es la maîtresse de la nature oui ou non?

Hinata déposa la couronne de fleurs blanches sur la tête de sa sœur. Yuki se regarda dans le miroir. Elle portait une simple robe verte. Ce n'était pas une robe chic, mais c'était une robe simple. Une robe que les elfes avaient conçue pour elle. Elle suivait les courbes de son corps à la perfection, elle était faite pour elle. Sakura avait attaché ses cheveux derrière sa tête afin de montrer ses oreilles pointues.

Sakura : Tu es parfaite.

Yume : Aussi belle que Temari lorsqu'elle a épousé Shika, il y a un an.

Hinata : Aussi belle que Sakura lorsqu'elle a épousé Sasuke, il y a trois mois

Yuki : Je suis aussi belle que vous le serez lorsque vous épouserez Gaara et Naruto.

Yuki prit ses sœurs dans ses bras et Emi arriva avec Maiko et Mayako.

Emi : Voilà deux petits anges prêts à accompagner leur maman jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Les deux petits elfes portaient des petites robes couleur feuille d'automne (c'est l'automne justement).

Sakura : On y va. On vous se revoit après, dans quelques minutes.

Yume et Sakura partirent.

Lorsque Kakashi vit arriver les deux sorcières, il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il savait que Yuki arriverait bientôt.

Les elfes commencèrent à jouer et il vit Maiko et Mayako approcher de l'hôtel en laissant tomber des fleurs partout. Kakashi sourit amusé et les deux gamines se placèrent près de Mika qui servait de témoin à Yuki (c'est toujours lui, le témoin des filles). Yuki arriva alors avec Hinata. Pendant qu'elle avançait, il entendit Maiko dire à Mika :

Maiko : Tu as vu ma maman, comme elle est belle.

Kakashi sourit et Yuki se plaça devant lui. Tsunade commença son monologue (que je ne connais toujours pas, alors on saute aux grandes lignes).

Tsunade : Kakashi Hatake acceptez-vous de prendre Yuki Kimora, ici présente, comme seule et légitime épouse, pour le meilleure et pour le pire, de l'aimer et de la chérir, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare (j'ai oublié un bout dans le mariage de Tema et Shika, non?).

Kakashi : J'accepte.

Tsunade : Yuki Kimora acceptez-vous de prendre Kakashi Hatake ici présent comme seul et légitime époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de l'aimer de le chérir, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Yuki : J'accepte

Tsunade : Je vous déclare maintenant uni par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Kakashi baissa son masque et embrassa Yuki. Tout le monde applaudit et lorsque Yuki retira complètement le masque de Kakashi pour le lancer dans les airs, personne ne réagit hormis Sakura qui fixa le bout de tissus qui prit alors feu. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Kakashi regarda Yuki, étonné.

Yuki : J'en avais marre de te voir avec.

Hinata _rejoignant Naruto_ : Je t'avais prévenu, Kakashi.

Sasuke regarda Sakura.

Sasuke : Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ta magie.

Sakura : Les Katons ninjas sont inoffensifs pour le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura embrassa Sasuke pour le rassurer.

Alors, tout le monde se leva pour faire la fête. Temari, qui était trop fatiguée pour danser gardait un œil sur Maiko et Mayako qui dansaient n'importe comment sur le côté de la piste. Shikamaru souriait et les regardait.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	37. Chapter 36 Quatorze ans plus tard

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 36 Quatorze ans plus tard.**

?: TORU! rend moi ça maintenant.

Une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans courait après un garçon d'environ neuf ans. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux noirs, son frère avait lui les cheveux noirs avec la pointe blanche-argentée et les yeux noirs.

Elle lança un kunai à son frère, qui alla se cacher derrière Shikamaru. Le Nara attrapa le kunai entre deux doigts.

Fille _embarrassée _: Salut papa.

Shikamaru : Ran, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas lancer tes armes de jet sur ton frère

Toru lui fit une grimace et Ran lui tira la langue à son tour, Shikamaru soupira.

Ran : Il m'a pris mon journal et il refuse de me le rendre!

?: Toru trésor, arrête de prendre les affaires de ta sœur.

Temari arriva dans la pièce, un bébé dans les bras, un petit garçon de huit mois.

Toru rendit le journal à sa sœur qui l'agrippa rapidement. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour le cacher sous son matelas. Cette fois, elle était certaine que Toru ne le trouverait pas.

Elle regarda l'horloge et descendit, en quelques secondes, en criant.

Ran : Je vais m'entraîner avec les garçons, bye.

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

Shikamaru soupira et Temari rit, amusée par le comportement de sa fille. Elle embrassa Shikamaru et partit coucher Kaori, Toru parti s'amuser dans sa chambre.

Ran : Hideaki-kun, Jozen-kun.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent. Hideaki avait les cheveux bruns courts en pétard et les yeux verts. Jozen avait les cheveux noir coupé court et ses yeux étaient bleus. Depuis deux ans, ils s'entraînaient pour devenir chûnin. Les examens étaient bientôt et ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'entraîner.

Jozen : Tu es en retard.

Ran : J'ai eu un truc à régler.

Hideaki : Qu'est-ce que ton frère a fait?

Ran le regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Comment faisait-il pour savoir que c'était Toru, elle l'ignorait, mais il le devinait toujours.

Jozen : On est là pour s'entraîner, non?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et l'entraînement commença…

?: Maman!

Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts entra dans la pièce.

Yuki : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Riku?

Riku : Aki a encore planqué mes étuis pour mes armes!

Yuki sourit. Kakashi arriva derrière sa fille et lui tendit des étuis neufs et de nouvelles armes de jet. Riku poussa un cri de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Riku : MERCI!!!

Aki : Pourquoi a-t-elle de nouvelles armes?

Kakashi : Pour que tu puisses t'entraîner avec ses anciennes sans te planquer dans le sous-sol.

Aki rougi, gêné d'avoir été découvert.

?: Alors c'est pour ça qu'il te piquait tes armes, je ne suis même pas étonné.

Kakashi sourit et regarda Maiko et Mayako arrivée. Elles avaient seize ans toutes les deux et bientôt elles allaient avoir dix-sept ans. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques, leurs cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'au fesse et avaient encore et toujours la couleur du blé. Leurs yeux étaient toujours argentés en pétillant de bonheur. Miku avait treize ans maintenant et elle ressemblait à sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient argentés (ou gris, je ne sais pas comment vous voyez les cheveux de Kakashi) et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'Améthyste (ma pierre préférée). Aki lui avait les cheveux verts en pétard et les yeux noirs.

Maiko : On va rejoindre Ken pour s'entraîner, bye.

Mayako : Bye.

Les deux jumelles disparurent.

Plus loin, un garçon de dix-sept ans attendait ces coéquipières.

Lorsque deux filles blondes apparurent devant lui, il ne fut même pas surpris.

Ken : Comment allez-vous?

Les deux filles : Bien.

Ken : On commence, Maiko on s'affronte ensuite j'affronte ta sœur. Puis vous vous affronterez et on recommence.

Maiko se plaça devant le garçon.

Maiko : OK.

Ken : Mayako, à quoi tu joues encore.

Maiko : Non, moi c'est Maiko, as-tu oublié?

Ken : Et vous deux, vous avez oublié que même lorsque vous prenez l'apparence de l'autre je vous reconnais.

Mayako _découvert _: Tu n'es pas drôle.

Maiko et Mayako reprirent leur apparence et Maiko se plaça devant Ken. L'entraînement commença.

Kakashi : Tu crois qu'il s'en aperçoit.

Yuki : De quoi?

Kakashi : Qu'elles échangent d'identité tout le temps.

Yuki : Je crois que oui, sinon pourquoi elles continueraient d'essayer.

Kakashi : Je n'en sais rien. Il doit être très doué pour les démasquer sans arrêt.

Yuki : Il tient aux jumelles, voilà pourquoi il les reconnaît de la même façon que toi.

Kakashi : Et elles, elles tiennent à lui, tu crois?

Yuki : Maiko a des sentiments pour lui, mais pour Mayako ce n'est qu'un frère de combat.

Kakashi : Heureusement, ça serait la troisième guerre mondiale si elle devait se battre pour un garçon.

Yuki : Exactement.

Yuki embrassa Kakashi et Aki déboula dans le salon.

Aki : Papa! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'entraîner!

Kakashi _soupirant _: OK.

Kakashi se leva et alla dans la cour avec son garçon pour lui montrer à utiliser ses armes.

Riku s'assit à côté de sa mère.

Riku : Maman?

Yuki : Oui trésor?

Riku : Tu me trouves jolie?

Yuki : Bien sûr que tu es belle ma chérie, pourquoi en doutes-tu?

Riku : Il y a un garçon qui me plaît, mais j'ai peur de ne pas lui plaire.

Yuki : Riku, tu es magnifique, mais ça n'a rien à voir si ce garçon se sert de ce point pour sortir avec toi. Alors, il ne t'aime pas vraiment que tu sois la plus laide ou la plus belle, le cœur sans fou. Lui c'est le cœur de l'autre qu'il regarde, et ton cœur à toi il est complètement pur et si ce garçon t'aime vraiment c'est cela qu'il regarde.

Riku : Merci maman.

Yuki serra sa fille dans ses bras.

Riku : Je dois aller m'entraîner

Yuki : Alors, va utiliser les nouvelles armes que ton père t'a acheté, dépêche-toi.

Sur ce, Riku partit s'entraîner dans la forêt avec ses nouvelles armes de jet…

Loin de là, un garçon "jouait" avec le sable.

Un homme et une femme se placèrent devant lui.

Homme : Salut Tomeo.

Tomeo : Salut.

Femme : Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Tomeo : Bien.

Homme : C'est cool ça et à quoi joues-tu?

Tomeo : Je ne joue pas, je m'entraîne.

Un sabre de sable se forma dans ces mains.

Tomeo : AH!

Le garçon de douze ans donnait des coups dans les airs.

Il était roux et ses yeux étaient rubis.

Femme : Et pourquoi t'entraînes-tu seul?

Il arrêta sa lame devant le visage de la femme.

Tomeo : Parce qu'ils sont en retard, voilà tout.

?: Oniisan!

Un petit garçon blond/roux aux yeux noirs arriva en courant. Il se place derrière son grand frère et regarde les deux personnes devant lui.

Garçon : Oniisan qui sait?

Tomeo : Personne, allez viens, on rentre Kai.

Kai : Mais je veux jouer dehors.

Tomeo : Plus tard.

L'homme approcha du garçonnet.

Tomeo leva son sabre. L'homme sortit le sien. Tomeo prit son frère et l'amena devant l'entrée. Il poussa Kai à l'intérieur. Yume sortit de la maison avec son plus jeune fils. Kai avait la tête à côté, contre son ventre rond et regardait son grand frère. Tomeo faisait face à l'homme armé. L'homme attaqua et Tomeo barra. Son adversaire recula. Alors que Tomeo allait attaquer, un homme s'interposa. Gaara pointait son sabre vers le sol.

Gaara : Tomeo rentre avec ta mère.

Tomeo : Mais Papa.

Gaara : Obéis-moi et rentre avec ta mère.

L'homme attaqua et Gaara barra puis attaqua, il vient alors à bout de son adversaire rapidement…

?: Yoko où tu te caches?

Dans sa cachette, la petite fille aux yeux de saphir et aux cheveux blonds essayait de retenir ses fous rires. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux bleu, ouvrit le garde-robe de sa chambre, elle poussa un cri et partit en courant.

?: Tu triches, je t'ai trouvé.

Yoko : Attrape-moi Eiji oniisan!

L'adolescent sourit et partit en courant derrière sa petite sœur. Elle sortit de la maison et il l'attrapa dans la cour, elle se débattait en riant.

Yoko : Tani-neesan, aide-moi.

Eiji se retourna et aperçut sa partenaire. La jeune femme aux yeux roses et aux cheveux noirs entra dans la cour.

Tani: Salut Eiji.

Eiji : Salut Tan.

Yoko : Veux-tu jouer à la cachette avec nous?

Tani: Pourquoi pas.

Eiji déposa sa sœur et attrapa la main de Tani et partit se cacher à l'intérieur. Eiji soupira. Naruto arriva.

Naruto : Salut Eiji.

Eiji : Bonjour papa.

Naruto : C'est sympa de jouer avec ta sœur.

Eiji : Je n'ai pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, j'en profite.

Naruto : Moi à ton age, je m'entraînais sans arrêt pour vaincre mon coéquipier.

Eiji : Je sais, mais bon si Umakai est plus fort que moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Naruto : Ta coéquipière est gentille, elle accepte même de jouer avec ta sœur.

Yoko : EIJI ONIISAN, NOUS SOMMES CACHÉS.

Naruto sourit amusé et Eiji aussi. Il entra et se mit à chercher sa sœur et sa coéquipière.

Tani était cachée dans son garde-robe à lui avec Yoko. Après une quinzaine de minutes, en entrant dans sa chambre, Eiji entendit sa sœur pouffer. Il ouvrit la porte de la garde-robe et trouva les deux filles.

Hinata arriva et embrassa Naruto.

Hinata : Si on allait faire un tour Eiji et Tani sont assez vieux pour s'occuper de Yoko.

Naruto : D'accord.

Hinata : Eiji te ressemble énormément.

Naruto : Ah oui?

Hinata : Oui, Tani a un faible pour lui et il ne s'en rend pas conte.

Naruto : Comme moi.

Hinata : Exactement.

Naruto sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Dans la cour d'un grand manoir deux filles riaient pour tout et rien. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets rouge feu, ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. L'autre avait les yeux blancs et les cheveux bruns. Les deux amies et coéquipières avaient quatorze ans.

Un garçon lisait plus loin, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets rouges et ses yeux étaient noirs.

Les deux filles se levèrent et se placèrent devant le garçon.

Un garçon arriva.

Garçon : Au lieu de rire pour rien, si on s'entraînait.

Fille aux cheveux noirs : C'est bon Kahei relax.

Kahei : Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour s'entraîner oui ou non?

Fille aux yeux blancs : OK, on s'entraîne, mais on y va mollo. On a une mission demain et je veux être pleine d'énergie.

Kahei : Tu n'as qu'à dormir et tu seras en pleine forme demain.

Sho : Suki a raison, on y va mollo.

Le chûnin soupira, les filles se levèrent. Après quelques heures d'entraînement dans la cour du manoir, un homme arriva. Il était effrayant. Les filles reculèrent. Kahei se plaça devant ses coéquipières. L'homme le frappa au visage et l'envoya contre un arbre, il attaqua ensuite Suki et lui donna un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Sho : Suki! KYO!

Kyo qui avait entendu le cri de sa sœur sortit de la maison et vit sa sœur se battre avec un homme étrange. Il vit ensuite Suki qui se tordait de douleur un bras sur son ventre. Sa sœur bloquait les poignards de son adversaire avec ses saïs et ses yeux étaient rouges. Kyo s'accroupit près de Suki, il activa ses Sharingans il vit aussitôt l'étendu de la blessure. Il administra le traitement dont elle avait besoin, en quelques secondes la blessure de Suki était refermée et soignée.

Kyo se leva et utilisa un katon ninja. Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs apparu derrière le démon qui essayait d'éviter l'attaque de l'adolescent. Sasuke envoya l'homme contre un arbre.

Sasuke : Kyo rentre Kahei et toi Sho, occupe-toi de Suki.

Les enfants obéirent et rentrèrent. Sakura sortit prêter main-forte à son époux.

Sho : Qui est ce type?

Kyo se retourna vers sa jumelle il avait toujours ses Sharingans.

Sho : Pourquoi veulent-ils nous tuer?

Kyo : Ses piles pour éviter ça que je ne suis pas devenu ninja et je me ramasse avec ce problème-là quand même.

Sho : Kahei va bien?

Kyo : Il est juste inconscient, j'ai soigné sa blessure.

Sho : OK.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune Hyûga.

Sho : Tu vas bien Suki?

Suki : Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas

Sakura et Sasuke rentrèrent.

Sho : Papa! Maman!

Sho se lança dans les bras de son père puis dans ceux de sa mère.

Sho : C'est quoi cette histoire, qui est ce type?

Sakura : On en reparlera plus tard, vous allez bien?

Kyo : Tout le monde va bien.

Sasuke sourit à son fils, il avait refusé de devenir ninja. Il préférait étudier la médecine et avait montré à ses parents que même dans ce milieu le Sharingan était utile. Kyo était devenu ninja et avait comme son père passé l'examen et était devenu chûnin rapidement.

Sakura : Suki retourne chez toi, Sasuke tu l'accompagnes. Ramène le gamin aussi et prévient leurs parents, j'appelle mes sœurs.

Sasuke : OK.

Kahei se réveillait, appuyé sur Sasuke. Ils partirent…

Aller démeller vous avec ça maintenant lol non voilà un résumé pour ceux qui se sont totalement perdu.

(Dans le prochain chapitre :p)

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	38. Résumé

Bouya!!

Ok j'avoue que ces pas évidents j'ai vraiment rajouté plein de monde.

On va commencer par les aînées

Kakashi et Yuki

Maiko Hatake

16 ans

Sexe : Féminin

Cheveux : doré

Yeux : Argenté

Statut : Chûnin

Équipier : Mayako, Ken

Mayako Hatake

16 ans

Sexe : Féminin

Cheveux : Doré

Yeux : Argenté

Statut : Chûnin

Équipier : Maiko, Ken

Riku Hatake

13 ans

Sexe : Féminin

Cheveux : Argenté (ou gris)

Yeux : Améthyste

Statut : Genin

Équipier : Eichi, Toma

Aki Hatake

10 ans

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Vert en pétard

Yeux : Noir

Statut : Étudiant à l'académie de ninjas de Konoha

Temari et Shikamaru

Ran Nara

14 ans

Sexe : Féminin

Cheveux : Blanc

Yeux : Noir

Statut : Genin

Équipier : Hideaki, Jozen

Toru Nara

9 ans

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Noir avec les pointes blanches

Yeux : Noir

Statut : -

Kaori Nara

8 mois

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Noir

Yeux : Noir

Statut : -

Yume et Gaara

Tomeo (si y'a quelqu'un qui connais le nom de Gaara je suis prenante)

12 ans

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Roux

Yeux : Rubis

Statut : Genin

Équipier : Anda, Daichi

Kai

7 ans

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Blond/roux

Yeux : Noir

Statut : -

Ils vivent a Suna et Yume est enceinte

Sakura et Sasuke

Sho Uchiwa

14 ans

Sexe : Féminin

Cheveux : Noir avec des reflets rouge feu.

Yeux : Émeraude

Statut : Chûnin

Équipier : Kahei, Suki

Kyo Uchiwa

14 ans

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Noir avec des reflets rouge feu

Yeux : Noir

Statut : Médoc

Hinata et Naruto

Eiji Uzumaki

13 ans

Sexe : Masculin

Cheveux : Bleu clair

Yeux : Bleu

Statut : Genin

Partenaire : Tani, Umakai

Yoko Uzumaki

5 ans

Sexe : Féminin

Cheveux : Blond

Yeux : Saphir

Statut : -

Voilà le résumer des familles

Si vous voulez savoir autre chose sur les personnages demander.

Aller Bai Bai!!


End file.
